A l'opposé l'un de l'autre
by Hachiiko
Summary: Arashi-Ohmiya L'un est SDF et vit l'enfer de la rue, l'autre est un homme haut placé et a une vie emplie d'un certain luxe. Leur seul point commun: la monotonie de leur vie et ce regard qu'ils échangent.
1. One

7h30: Il se lève lentement. Il n'aime pas le matin, c'est toujours dur de devoir se reveiller et quitter son lit pour aller travailler. Pourtant il le faut bien, alors il se force et se prépare. La douche le reveille un peu. Il pose son front contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain, laissant l'eau chaude glisser le long de son corps engourdi par le sommeil.

Le tissu spongieux de la serviette enlève les dernières gouttes qu'il garde encore sur lui, puis il s'habille. Par dessus son boxer de grande marque, il enfile un pantalon à coupe droite noir, complété par une chemise blanche qu'il rentre dans son bas. Une cravate couleur de sable agrémente le tout et la finition est bien sûr la veste tout aussi noire que le pantalon.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il a fière allure.

Comme toujours, il part sans déjeuner. Pour lui, 8h n'est pas une heure à laquelle il aime manger. Généralement il prend un croissant et un café au petit café à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment où il travaille vers les 10h.

Les infos du jour, il les apprend pendant qu'il marche dans les rues grâce aux nombreux écrans géants qui bordent les immeubles et autres buildings.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent à son arrivée, les hôtesses d'acceuil le saluent alors que lui va vers l'ascensseur le plus proche.

Un long couloir où se succèdent les portes et enfin il arrive à la sienne. Il passe sa carte dans la fente et après le « clic » qu'il connaît par cœur, il l'ouvre et s'asseoit dérrière son bureau, posant sa sacoche à ses pieds. L'ordinateur s'allume et il est disposé à acceuillir ses premiers clients de la journée. Et ça ne tarde pas. Son téléphone sonne et une hôtesse l'informe qu'un messieur est là.

-Faite le venir je vous prie.

Il raccorche et quelques minutes après, on frappe à sa porte. Un homme d'un certain âge entre alors et s'incline. Lui se lève et s'incline à son tour, invitant l'homme à s'asseoir. Les discussions commencent alors. Cette fois ci il est question de succession…. d'autres s'enchaînent. Certains le rendent un peu triste, d'autre le rendent heureux. Des fois il revoit certains clients quelques années plus tard, des fois il n'en revoit qu'un seul… cela varie.

La journée touche à sa fin, il va être 20h. Bien sûr, les visites sont finies depuis longtemps, mais il reste pour tout mettre en ordre. Il le fait au bureau car il sait très bien qu'une fois rentré chez lui, une flemme intense le prend, et il est alors impossible d'ouvrir le moindre dossier.

La nuit tombe peu à peu et quand il rabat la couverture d'un gros livre de droit, il est près de 21h.

-Je suis pas en avance moi… je vais rentrer.

Personne ne l'attend chez lui, juste son petit chat. Alors est vraiment grave s'il arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude?

Il se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée. Son bureau est au 5 ême étage. Il y a toute sorte de métiers jurudique dasn ce bâtiment, mais sa section à lui est au 5 ême. Il admire les lumières de la nuit et se sent rêver. Sa vie de tous les jour est monotone et même les histoires parfois incroyables de ses clients, il a finit par passer au dessus. Ses yeux traînent sur les néons des boîtes de nuits, il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais tout de même, les bars, les autres bâtiments d'affaires, les restaurants…

Il y a des petites ruelles aussi. Celle qui mène vers chez lui et plus loin vers la gauche. Il tourne la tête pour la voir un peu plus. Pusi son regard retourne vers la droite, vers une autre ruelle. Elle est très fréquentée, mais surtout par des personnes d'âge mur car de ce côté là, ce sont surtout els bars à hôtesses. Cependant, une silhouette attire son regard. Un groupe d'ouvriers d'une quarantaine d'années passe et enfin il le voit… il est accroupi par terre et semble regarder distraitement les grands buildings, admirant de temps à autres sa cigarette se consumer alors qu'elle pend au bout de ses doigts.

Enfin.. enfin son regard semble se poser sur son bâtiment et les yeux qu'il devine difficilement s'élèvent au fur et à mesure qu'il remonte les étages. Il croise son regard… tout du moins il lui semble. C'set dur à dire avec cette capuche qui lui chache le front et ses quelques mêches devant son visage.

Quand la personne se relève et se fige face à lui, il se donne confirmation. Ils sont en train de se regarder.

7h30: Il lui semble qu'aujourd'hui le jour a du mal à se lever, alors que lui est parfaitement réveillé.Il a tellement froid qu'il espère de tout son être que les rayons atteignent vite la Terre. Quand enfin cela arrive, il déplie ses bras qui encerclaient ses jambes et sort de sa cachette. Ce tunnel est plutôt bien… complètement abandonné depuis qu'une autre route a été construite plus loin, assez éloigné de la ville pour que son bruit ne l'atteigne pas, mais tellement humide et froid.

Il le quitte et se dirige vers le petit robinet pas loin de là. Son sac noir pend sur son épaule et il l'ouvre pour en sortir un gant. Il ouvre le robinet et touche l'eau qui en sort. Il savait très bien qu'elle était gelée mais il aurait bien voulut qu'un jour il la trouve au moins tiède. Jusqu'à quand tout cela allait-il durer? Certainement toute sa vie… mais il y est habitué maintenant. Il enleve sa couche de vêtement et passe le gant sous l'eau. Il inspire profondemment puis pose le tissu sur sa poitrine. Il césse de respirer un moment, contractant ses muscles pour tenter de faire passer cette gêne. Sa main bouge et il finit par frotter sa peau. Ce n'estpas parce qu'il n'a pas de maison où rentrer qu'il a rennoncé à un peu d'hygiène.

Un petit vent frais le forçe à se presser il après s'être vite sêché avec un petite serviette il réenfile ses vêtements. On est au début du printemps, les nuits et matinées éatient encore fraîches. Il préfére les après midi et les début de soirée. Il faisait assez chaud jusqu'à une certaine heure.

Il remet son sac en bandouillère et se dirige vers la ville. Il entre dans le petit café où il va tous les matins et la serveuse, qui le connaît à force de le voir, lui apporte un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange. Il lui tend quelques pièces et la remercie.

Comme d'habitude il engloutit ce qui, pour lui, était un vrai festin. D'ailleurs, c'était souvent le seul de la journée. Il est rare qu'il mange quelque chose le soir. Il aurait put, mais il préfère économiser pour être sûr d'avoir droit à son croissant chaud et son jus d'orange tous les matins.

Il sort après avoir dit à la jeune femme qu'il partait. Cette demoiselle lui avait de nombreuses fois demandé s'il allait bien, s'il mangeait assez… surtout en hiver. Et à chaque fois il lui répondait que oui, qu'il se rendait sur son lieu de travail. Mais bien sûr il mentait. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien lui apporter? Cette fille ne pouvait certainement pas l'héberger, il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il trouve un travail pour lui régler les frais de logement… et puis tout simplement, il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié des gens.

La rue est assez longue. Il croise quelques personnes endormies contre les murs, recouverts d'une couverture, des personnes encores ivres de la veille… mais il n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Il traîne dans les rues, et arrive devant le petit magasin qu'il visite tous les jours. Il entre et se dirige vers la caisse. Une vielle femme arrive.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

-Oui…

-Bien alors tien! Fait attention d'accord? Bonne journée.

Encore un mensonge. Sa nuit avait été affreuse. Et il pensait bien que cette vielle femme le savait, il n'y avait qu'à regarder les marques noires sous ses yeux, mais elle ne disait rien. Gentille personne.

Il prendune grande cagette où était placés de petites bouteilles de lait. Il sort du shop et va de nouveau dans les rues. Il les traverse et s'arrête devant un immeuble où il entre. Les étages défiles lentement sous ses pas, la cagette se vide peu à peu. Il retourne au shop et prend une seconde cagette, va dans un autre immeuble et répéte ses gestes. Il fit ça jusqu'à 11h, transportant parfois des légumes et autres provisions. Généralement c'était pour des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas trop sortir de chez elles. Avec ça il assure ses journées et ainsi il ne mourrait pas de faim. Il n'avait aucuns diplomes et n'avait de talent à rien. Si peut etre chanter… mais il ne s'imaginait pas se mettre au milieux de la route et chanter pour qu'on le voit. Il refusait se genre de vie. Cette vie là lui allait au final. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir d 'endroit plus^sûr et chaud pour dormir.

Seulement voilà, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça… ce n'est qu'un homme après tout. Il flâne dans les rues, prennant soin, comme toujours, à ne pas passer devant le petit café. Il ne veut pas que la serveuse le voit et se demande ce qu'il fait dans les rues au lieu d'être au travail comme il le lui avait dit. Il regarde les vitrines, critiquant mentalement les choses.

-J'aurais pas mit ça là… c'est trop sombre… ça ne donne pas envie… oh ça c'est bien, par contre ça…

Il y a une boutique qu'il aime beaucoup, elle est toute simple et ne lui convient pas trop, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rester devant quelques minutes pour l'admirer.

C'est une boutique de qui regroupe tout ce qu'il fallait pour les enfants, des nourissons jusqu'à la dizaine. La vitrine est toujours pleine de jolies couleurs, les petits mannequins blancs portent des vêtements aussi mignons que beaux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir travaillé dedans. Mais il trouvait ça idiot pour un homme de travailler dans ce genre de magasin… et puis il n'avait aucunes formations.

Arrachant son regard de la devanture, il continue sa route.

Le soir arriva et pour rester au chaud encore un peu plus il se cale dans une ruelle en face des immeubles. La foule, même à une certaine distance, lui procure un peu de chaleur.

Ses yeux se posent sur les géants de verre et de béton. Des restaurants, des entreprises, des cabinets juridiques… il y a de tout. Il les regarde tous un par un, les remontent du regard… ils semblent morts, il ne voit jamais personne. Il aurait juré qu'ils était abandonnés, mais il y avait toujours quelques lumières à cette heure ci.

20h37

Sa main fouille dans son sac et en ressort un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il l'allume et se laisse glisser le long du mur, son bras, au bout du quel le petit tube de nicotine fume, posé allègrement sur son genoux. Il la regarde, elle est faible, mais c'était une jolie petite lumière, comme une luciole.

Le manteau de la nuit tombe lentement et il recommençe son observation.

L'entrée, le première étage, le second le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième… il y a de la lumière à un bureau. Et… une personne à la fenêtre. Un homme à en juger par son costume. Il ne voit pas ses yeux correctement mais il le sait… ils sont en train de se regarder.


	2. Two

7h30: Sa main sort des couettes et va frapper le haut du réveil. Déjà? Il lui semble qu'il vient à peine de se mettre au chaud. Il gigotte un peu mais finallement il se rendort. Il fait un rêve… doux… à tous les sens du terme. Une sensation de douceur est contre sa joue. Une main? Une main qui fait un petit bruit de moteur? Une main qui humidifie sa peau? Oulà c'est quoi ce rêve?

Il réouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à face avec

-Nuigurumi?

Son petit chaton. 

-Nya!

La petite peluche, qui avait tiré son nom de là, vient se frotter au visage de son maître puis se faufile sous les couettes pour venir se mettre en boule contre son cou. Le ronronnement de l'animal le berce à nouveau, mais il se rappelle qu'il doit aller au travail et, après avoir prit la boule de poil grise dans ses mains, sort de son lit. 

Toujours le même rituel: douche, habillage, donner à manger à Nuigurumi, partir.

Toujours le même trajet, les mêmes buildings, les mêmes visages et pour lui, même les infos du jour sont les mêmes. Il se passe à peu près la même chose tous les jours.

A nouveau les portes coulissantes, les hôtesses d'acceuil qui le saluent, l'ascensseur et enfin son bureau. 

A nouveau des clients avec plus ou moins de problème, plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins interessants. 

A nouveau le soir arrive et à nouveau il se sent las. Cette vie lui convient elle vraiment? Il a un bon salaire, un bel appartement, de beaux vêtements et un chaton tout mignon. Ses amis sont sympa eux aussi, ils sortent de temps en temps, son employeur est un homme bien, les gens ici sont bien. Mais une vie aussi monotone… d'ailleurs… aurait elle due l'être? C'est peut être lui qui l'a rendu ainsi. Ne dit on pas que nous sommes seul maître de notre destin?

Il soupire et se passe les mains sur le visage comme pour stopper la fatigue qui le gagne. Ne devrait il pas faire quelque chose qui changerait un peu ce rythme? Ajouter une nouvelle note à sa mélodie? Il est bien trop prit par son travail pour se trouver une petite amie, et quand bien même il en trouverait une, le soir il n'a pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'aller dormir.

Il lève le bras pour voir sa montre, il est 20h30, il faut qu'il rentre ou Nuigurumi va se sentir seul. Hier à environ la même heure, il avait croisé le regard d'une personne qui lui était inconnue. Il étaient restés un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le garçon bouge et s'en aille finalement.

D'un coup il s'était levé et était repartit. Lui il était resté un peu devant la baie-vitrée à attendre, juste pour voir s'il revenait. Mais non, il n'était pas revenue. Alors il est rentré chez lui. 

Aujourd'hui il se demande si le garçon reviendrait. Il regarde de nouveau sa montre: 20h 33

Peut être est il encore là? Il semblait juste de passage dans la rue, alors ses chances de le revoir sont faible. Il ne ressent rien pour cette personne, il ne le connaît pas après tout. Mais l'échange de la veille, juste ce regard… il veut le revoir.

Il se lève et va lentement vers la baie vitrée. Son regard se pose encore une fois sur les néons, les bâtiments et enfin la petite ruelle. Il la scrute mais aucune des personnes qu'il y voit ne ressemble au garçon. Aucun n'est accroupi à terre, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette, le visage à demi caché par une capuche.

-Pas là…

Il tourne les talons et sort de son bureau après avoir reprit ses affaires. A peine arrivé, Nuigurumi se jette à ses pieds et miaule comme pas possible. Quand un chaton a faim, il ne fait pas semblant. 

Il lui donne à manger et va sur son canapé. La télé s'allume et il tombe sur un film de yakuzas. Il zappe, un film à l'eau de rose, il zappe, une émission de cuisine…sur les enfants, sur les animaux, la pêche… bon, il se stoppe sur ça. Il écoute un peu au début, ça se passe en France, un gamin dit « les gardons c'est bon! ». Mais après rien…ses pensées se focalisent sur le jeune homme. Il avait l'air un peu, comment dire…perdu. Non… sans but précis, voilà c'est ça.

Sa vie est peut être aussi monotone que la sienne… il se dit qu'ils avaient peut être un point commun alors.

Encore une fois, la petite peluche le sort de ses pensées.

-Nya!

Nuigurumi est assit sur les genoux de son maître et le regarde avec ses billes bleues.

-On va au lit?

-Nya!

Le petit chat se laisse porter et poser sur le lit. Il s'installe sur le second coussin et attend que son maitre se mette au chaud.

Ce dernier a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il repense encore et toujours à ce garçon… il aimerait bien le revoir, juste pour voir ses yeux. C'est bête, mais il veut vraiment avoir une idée claire sur ce regard.

Demain il regarderait à nouveau… et les jours d'après aussi… si dans un mois il ne l'avait pas revu, il laisserait tomber.

7h30: Encore une nuit des plus rudes. Il fait encore plus froid ce matin. Pourtant il se force à bouger et se fait violence pour se laver un peu. Le contact glacé de l'eau lui coupe le souffle au début. Ce que c'est désagréable. Cette vie de misère… un vrai fardeau. Mais que peut il y faire?

Il se rend au petit café et mange son habituel croissant. Toujours aussi chaud, s'en est presque rassurant.

Il attend un peu, juste le temps que la serveuse vienne le voir pour l'addition. Il aime bien profiter du chaud de cet endroit. La vue est sympa, il est en face d'une jolie vitrine. La première fois qu'il y est entré, il avait desuite été charmé par l'aspect rustique des lieux. Beaucoup de bois épais, une vrai cheminée et un long bar où brulait de petites bougies. Différentes en fonction des saisons. Avec le printemps, les Pères Noel avaient cédés la place à des fleurs en tous genres.

Il sort et se dit qu'aujourd'hui va être dur. Le shop où il va est fermé ce jour ci. Que peut il bien faire alors? Il marche et comme toujours, fait son tour des vitrines. Il rentre dans certains magasin mais n'y reste jamais longtemps. Il n'a rien à faire ici, se dit il, c'est pour les gens qui ont une vraie vie… une famille, un travail, des amis…

Il ressort et cette fois ci décide d'aller au bord de la rivière qu'il y a à quelques kilomètres. 

15:32 

Le cours de l'eau est calme et il y a même quelques petits poissons. 

-Je me demande si on peut les pêcher… bah, ils sont bien là.

Il s'asseoit dans l'herbe et profite d'un rayon de soleil. La fatigue le prend et il s'allonge. Il a eut tellement froid cette nuit qu'il n'avait presque pas dormit… et puis, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette personne, celle à la baie vitrée. Il était sûr qu'ils se regardaient, sinon il ne serait pas resté immobile à regarder cette ruelle sans interêt.

Le sommeil l'emporte, il est agité mais agréable aussi. Le Soleil disparaît peu à peu. Quand il se réveille il est 20h26. Peut être que cette personne est encore à la baie vitrée…Devrait-il y aller?

A quoi bon? 

-Si j'y retourne il va croire que je l'espionne.

Oui certainement. Mais il a tellement envie de le revoir. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il s'en fiche des gens autour de lui. Alors pourquoi cet homme l'attire t-il?

Le regard dans les étoiles il se remémore la scène. Il le regardait… il le fixait même, et l'homme semblait faire de même. Il lui avait semblé que le froid était moin tranchant, que les gens étaient moins présents. Il se sentait comme proche de cette personne, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Mais jamais pourtant.

C'est alors qu'il avait pensé que ça ne rimait à rien d'avoir de telles pensées, que ça ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir, que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien… alors il était partit.

-Mais cet homme…

Quoi cet homme? 

-Je dois le revoir!

Il se leva et courrut jusqu'à la ville. Il arriva jusqu'à la ruelle et après avoir reprit son souffle, il leva ses yeux vers le 5 ême étage et le scruta. Mais personne.

Il regarda l'heure… 21h 48... il était arrivé trop tard.

-Il est plus là…

Il sent un truc en lui…

-Y'a pas de lumières…

Cette chose monte petit à petit et lui serre le ventre…

-Et merde!

De la colère! Il s'est mit en colère pour ça et ça l'énerve encore plus car ça n'a aucun sens!

Il se retourne et frappa du poing le mur.

-Ittai!

Il s'accroupit et se recroqueville sur lui même, tenant son poing de son autre main… ça saigne un peu et ça lui fait mal.

-Il m'arrive quoi à la fin?

Il se sent ensorcelé par l'homme… comme un sortilège ou autre, quelque chose qui le forçait à n'avoir qu'une seule chose en tête: cette personne.


	3. Three

09h46: Aujoud'hui il est en congé. Il y avait longtemps que ça lui était pas arrivé. D'habitude il travaillait tous les jours de la semaine sans prendre de congés, juste quand il saturait vraiment. Et cette fois ci, il sature! Non pas à cause du travail, mais parce que le garçon de la dernière fois n'est pas revenu et que, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, ça le rend fou. Il veut absolument le voir et la limite d'un mois qu'il s'est fixé approche à grand pas… dans 5 jours il devra abandonner.

Et si jamais il le revoyait… que ferait il? Il s'est imaginé la scène. Lui à sa fenêtre et le garçon au coin de la ruelle, tous deux à se regarder. Son cœur bat et il veut descendre le rejoindre. Mais ses jambes refusent de bouger et le garçon part à nouveau.

Dans une autre version, il bouge mais le garçon fuit et il le perd de vue.

Tout laisse à croire que jamais il ne va le revoir. Et ça, ça l'énerve au plus haut point.

Que doit il faire? Continuer à espérer le voir ou abandonner maintenant et préserver sa santé mentale?

-5 jours…

Il peut tenir, non? Juste 5 jours et après c'est terminé.

-Si je le vois…

S'il le voit il ira lui parler?

-Lui parler de quoi?

Lui parler de quoi en effet? Du temps qu'il fait dehors? De la dernière mode? Des infos du jours?

Y'a mieux comme sujets… mais ils ne se connaissent pas. Et puis qui dit que le garçon va vouloir lui parler? Rien…. et c'est sûrement ça le pire.

Mais leurs échange visuel… tout lui porte à croire qu'il resterait avec lui et ne s'enfuirait pas.

-Que faire?

9h46: Il livre des bouteilles de lait et passe devant de nouveaux immeubles car ses clients ont changés. Cette fois ci il va dans les grand immeubles pour servir les cuisines. Alors les trajets sont plus longs et les paquets plus lourds.

-J'ai les mains en compote.

Il se pose un moment pour souffler. Sa main avec laquelle il avait frappé violemment le mur ne semble pas vouloir gérir. Il y a une mutlitute de petites plaies et les ¾ de son poing est d'une couleur violette, parfois même noire. Mais il n'a ni le temps ne l'argent pour aller à l'hôpital se faire examiner

Quand il réalise où il se trouve, ses yeux se précipitent d'eux même sur le bâtiment en face.

C'est le building où il a vu l'homme. Les stores de son bureau sont fermés, il ne doit pas être là.

Il regarde le géant de verre un moment puis reprend ses lourds paquets et quitte la ruelle, presque à regret.

Il revient sur ses pas après avoir fini sa besogne, vers 11h30, mais la pluie se met à tomber.

-Eh? Oh non c'est pas vrai?

Il cherche un abri… mais il n'y à rien ici, les devantures sont toutes mouillées, rien ne lui permet de se protéger. Le temps qu'il revienne au pont il serait trempé jusqu'aux os et la pluie serait certainement finie. Finalement il trouve un endroit où aller.

-Je vais finir par croire que j'y suis émanté.

Car l'abri en question est la devanture du building qu'il regardait un peu plus tôt.

-Je vais attendre que ça se calme… un peu… puis après je…

Il vacille et se rattrape de justesse au mur pour finir par s'y adosser. Il glisse et est prit de légers tremblements, ses dents claquent, sa main et sa tête lui font mal. Il se sent partir dans l'inconscience quand deux mains lui attrapent les épaules.

-Hey! Vous allez bien? Vous voulez que j'app…

Qui lui parle? Un homme. Pourquoi il ne finit pas sa phrase? Il a une tête si louche que ça? Pourtant il ne se trouve pas trop vilain…

Il relève un peu la tête malgrè qu'elle le lance et ouvre difficilement les yeux.

Impossible.

-Vous… qu'est ce que…

Mais sa phrase se meurt car il tombe inconscient dans les bras de l'homme.

11h12

-Que faire?

Penser à autre chose. Et desuite, une idée lui vient en tête. Un dossier non bouclé, autant le finir aujourd'hui. Quoi de mieux pour se vider l'esprit des embrouilles de la vie quotidienne que les embrouilles du travail?

Il se lève du canapé et part vers son bureau, Nuigurumi suivant ses pas de sa démarche hasardeuse.

Le bureau est grand et des dizaines de classeurs et autres pochettes y sont rangés. Il en prend un glasseur, un rouge,et l'ouvre. Ses mains tournent les feuilles plastifiées mais plus il arrive à la fin et plus ses sourcils se froncent.

Il rabat la couverture et pousse un petit juron.

-Zut, c'est pas le bon!

Il le range et cherche des yeux celui qu'il faut… mais il n'y est pas.

-Ne me dit pas que je l'ai laissé au bureau! Niu! Dis moi que je suis pas empoté à ce point!

La pelotte grise miaule d'un air de dire qu'il est désolé mais que, si, c'est ça.

Il souffle et se lève.

-Je reviens, je vais le chercher. Sois sage j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il attrape son manteau, se chausse et s'en va. Le temps est mauvais et il prevoit de la pluie. Alors il se dépêche, il accélère le pas. Bientôt son bureau est en vue, mais comble de malchance, la pluie s'abat avec force et il doit courir. Il galope entre les personnes toutes aussi préssées que lui, slalome entre les parapluies pour enfin arriver devant le bâtiment. Il va traverser les portes coulissantes quand il se rend compte de quelque chose. Il tourne les talons et voit une personne adossée au mur. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. C'est un homme. Un jeune, il porte une veste d'un bleu presque électrique et sa capuche est relevée. Pourtant il tremble et ne tient pas très droit, il tombe même.

D'un geste vif, il se jette à ses côtés et lui attrape les épaules pour le soutenir.

-Hey! Vous allez bien? Vous voulez que j'app…

Impossible… il lui est famillié… cette forme de visage.

Visage qui se relève avec peine pour aller se figer devant le sien. Il le reconnaît en un instant. C'est lui, c'est le garçon de la ruelle. Mais pourquoi est-il là? Bizarrement, la personne en face semble penser la même chose car il articule:

-Vous… qu'est ce que…

Mais il ne finit pas car son corps s'effondre dans ses bras.

Il est dans les fleurs?

-Et je fais quoi moi?

Il doit le ramener à l'intérieur? Non à l'hôpital! Mais où est le plus proche? 15 kilomètres non? Il faut appeler une ambulance.

Et si…et si il l'amenait chez lui?

Non! Il est mal en point et…

-Il bouge…

Il semble reprendre un peu conscience. Juste assez pour comprendre ce qu'on lui dit.

-Je vous amène à l'hôpital, d'accord?

Il hoche vivement la tête négativement.

-Pas… l'hôpital…

Il est prit au dépourvu là… il n'y a rien pour le soigner au bureau…

Il regarde la rue, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Il n'est pas loin de son appartement. Là bas il y a de quoi faire.

-Je… je vous ammène chez moi. Je vais vous soigner, c'est d'accord?

-Hm…

Il le soulève tant bien que mal et réussit à le hisser sur son dos. Il remonte les rues sous le regard inquiet des passants. Certains lui proposent leur aide, mais il décline. Il veut être seul à s'occuper de lui.

Bientôt les portes de l'immeuble arrivent et il les franchit. L'ascensseur n'a jamais été autant le bienvenue. Le garçon n'est pas lourd, mais ses vêtements mouillés le rendent pesant.

Enfin la porte de l'appartement, il pose garçon à terre et insère la clé. Il le porte alors de nouveau pour le déposer sur le canapé.

La première chose qu'il entreprend de faire est de le débarasser de ses affaires trempées. il n'y a rien de pire pour attraper la mort.


	4. Four

16h26: Il se réveille doucement. Quand il ouvre les yeux il se rend compte qu'il est dans une maison, ou plutôt un appartement à en juger par le paysage.

Ses yeux font le tour de la pièce, grande et iluminée maintenant que la pluie n'est plus et que les quelques rayons de soleil passent par la baie vitrée. De son point de vue c'est d'un luxe pas possible, presque vulgaire, pédant. Mais il ne va pas cracher dessus non plus, c'est tout de même assez plaisant. L'ambiance est douce… comme ce qui lui frôle les doigts. Il baisse les yeux et pousse un petit cri de surprise.

-Un chat?

Il l'attrape et le lève pour le porter à ses yeux.

-T'es mignon! Tu as un prénom, boule de poil?

-Sur son collier…

Une voix le surprend une nouvelle fois. Il tourne la tête et voit l'homme qui l'a sûremment amener ici.

-Son prénom, il est marqué sur son collier.

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers la boule grise. Ses doigts saisissent le petit rond de métal qui pendant à son cou .

-Niugurumi…on se demande pas pourquoi, t'es une peluche à 100%! Au fait…

Cette fois ses yeux se lèvent juste car l'homme a bougé et se trouve en face de lui. Il pose quelque chose sur la table basse. Son cœur bat… c'est lui…

-Vous… qui êtes vous?

-Ohno Satoshi. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé… vous vous rappellez?

-Ce matin?

-Oui.

-Donc vous êtes… l'homme au bureau…

-Et vous le garçon dans la ruelle.

Ils se regardent. Le temps semble s'arrêter, il leur laisse le temps de réaliser la présence de l'autre.

Bizarrement, le garçon a du mal à croire que c'est bien le même homme. Son costume noir et élégant est remplacé par un jean délavé, un t-shirt et une petite chemise legère.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Vous aviez de la fièvre. J'ai aussi soigné votre main… enfin soigné, j'ai désinfecté les plaies et bandé, il faudra voir un médecin je crois que c'est cassé.

-Cassé?

Il baisse les yeux sur sa main. Il n'avait pas vu, mais maintenant elle est bandée. La gaze et le bandage étaient salis de sang et de quelque chose comme de la betadine qui avaient traversés.

-Oui, les phalanges je suppose, ou peut être carrément un ou deux doigts je n'ai pas trop osé toucher.

-…Merci…

Satoshi sourit et s'approche de lui. Sa main se leve et se pose sur le front du garçon.

-La fièvre semble partie… prenez tout de même ce cachet. Mieux vos être prudent.

Il désigne le verre et le petit sachet blanc à côté puis il se leve.

-Continuez de vous reposer. Vous n'étiez pas en très bon état tout à l'heure. Ah au fait. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous êtes juste en boxer.

Il regarde son torse et se rend compte que , en effet, il ne lui reste plus grand chose comme vêtements.

-Vous étiez trempé, il sont en train de sêcher dans la salle de bain. Ah mais je suis bête!

Il se tape le front de sa main, le garçon le regarde intrugé. Qui y'a t-il?

-Vous voulez peut être prendre une douche? Il n'y a pas mieux!

-…heu… oui je veux bien mais… je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, j'attendrais qu'ils soient secs…

-Je peux vous en prêter si vous voulez.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

Satoshi fait un signe de négation de la tête.

-Je vous apporte des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain. Levez vous doucement.

-Merci.

Il lui tourne le dos et va pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand une petite voix lui parvient.

-Ninomiya Kazunari…

Il se retourne.

-Hm?

-Ninomiya Kazunari…c'est mon nom…Je n'ai pas grand chose, mais j'ai au moins ça.

Satoshi le regarde et lui offre un grand sourire.

-Enchanté Ninomiya-kun.

-Moi de même… Ohno-kun.

La légère distance entre eux semble avoir fuit… reste juste la politesse.

16h40: L'eau chaude coule le long de son dos. Cette douche lui fait un bien fou! Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas prit une digne de ce nom. Il stoppe le flot et sort. Ses doigts humides attrape la serviette mise à disposition par Satoshi et il frictionne son corps avec. Ensuite il enfile un par un les vêtements. Un boxer, un jean simple mais bien, un t-shirt blanc et un pull léger, à peine trop grand pour lui. Il frotte ses cheveux noirs et sort enfin de la salle de bain. Immediatemment il est acceuillit par les miaulements de la boule de poil grise.

-Quoi?

-Nyaaaaaah!

-Oulà! T'es sûr que tu vas bien?

-Je suppose qu'il a faim! C'est l'heure de son repas. Vous voulez lui donner à manger?

-Je… il voudra manger si c'est moi qui lui donne?

-C'est un ventre à patte! Que ce soit moi ou vous il ne pensera qu'à ce qu'on lui donne. Le paquet est là, juste à côté de sa gamelle.

Ohno pointe du doit les objets près du bar. Ninomiya avance alors et s'accroupi sous les miaulements incessants du chaton.

-Tiens voilà, arrête d'être si bruyant.

Niugurumi se jette sur les croquettes alors que le garçon le caresse un peu.

-Merci pour les vêtements.

-De rien… Vous allez mieux?

-Oui merci. Dès que mes vêtements seront secs je partirai! Je vous rendrai les votres plus tard dans la semaine.

-Vous habitez loin?

Ninomiya se figeat à cette question. Il n'avait pas de chez lui… que répondre.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Pardon?

Il se fixa sur le chaton toujours en train d'engloutir son repas.

-Je sais pas si ma maison est loin, je ne sais pss où elle se trouve seulement.

-Vous n'avez pas de maison?

-… non…

Il se relève et fait face à Satoshi. Il semble hébété par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, ne? Je suis SDF en gros… j'ai un petit travail qui me rapporte une misère, juste de quoi pouvoir manger un peu, m'acheter quelques vêtements de temps en temps…

Ohno reste figé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette personne était un sans abris. Son allure… il pensait qu'il était un de ses jeunes qui fuyaient leurs parents trops stricts à leur goûts, fumaient, buvaient, passaient leurs journées entre potes. Mais ce garçon, là juste sous ses yeux, il vivait l'enfer tous les jours. Le froid en hiver, la chaleur brûlante d'été… Dans quel état se trouve son corps? Ses muscles doivent êtres meurtris de devoir supporter la dureté du sol.

Un sentiment l'envahit…pas de la pitié… pas de l'aversion ou du dégoût… juste ce sentiment qui vous dit « protège-le !»

Il se lève et sa vers lui. Sa main agrippe celle bléssée de Ninomiya. Les bandages ont été enlevés pour la douche.

-Je vais vous refaire un bandage.

-…

-Allez vous asseoir, je reviens.

Ninomiya le regarde partir dans la salle de bain puis va sur le canapé, docilement. Quelques secondes après, Satoshi revient à ses côtés et lui saisit la main. Il applique du désinfectant puis une bande de tulle gras pour que le bandage ne colle pas à la plaie.

-Voilà…

-Merci.

Il lui semble qu'une sorte de fossé s'est installé entre eux, brisant leur proximité. Il veut rester près de lui, même rien qu'un peu. Mais il sent quil va devoir partir. Il sont trop différents. Satoshi est tout de même un homme d'affaire, lui n'est qu'un livreur de lait…

Il le ressent, ça lui tord le ventre. Il a vécu des choses dures, mais là rien ne semble égaler ce ressentit.

Cet homme l'obsède, son esprit est focalisé sur lui depuis presque un mois… c'est trop dur à encaisser.

-Reste avec moi Kazunari…


	5. Five

-Pardon?

-Je te demande de rester avec moi.

Ses yeux qui fixaient sa main blessée se précipitent vers le visage d'Ohno. Celui-ci range tranquillement son petit matériel de soin dans la trousse à pharmacie. Satoshi releve enfin la tête et ancre son regard dans celui un peu perdu du garçon qui en a le souffle coupé.

Ce regard… il semble lui dire: de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, tu es sans le sou, tu ne te nourris pas assez à voir comme tu es maigre… et puis, toi aussi tu l'as ressentit. Nous somme reliés l'un à l'autre. Un lien invisible et récent, fragile et instable, risquant de lâcher à tout moment mais pourtant solide et robuste…comme un nouveau né.

Sa tirade le fait frémir. Lui aussi la ressent, cette boule de papillons qui s'agite dans son ventre depuis un mois.

-Reste avec moi Kazunari.

Vraiment? Il le lui demande vraiment?

-D'accord.

Et sa réponse est vrai? Il l'a vraiment dite?

Ohno sourit et se lève. Il repart dans la salle de bain. Ninomiya baisse la tête à nouveau. Il se sent miséreux, encore plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Ou alors non, il se rend compte à quel point il est miséreux. Satoshi a raison, il lui a exposé la réalité. Il la connaît pourtant, il l'a regarde en face tous les jours depuis des années. Pourtant elle ne lui a jamais parut aussi réelle, tranchante et douloureuse qu'à cet instant.

Le maître des lieux revient et se plante devant lui, la main tendue.

-Vien, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Le garçon obéit et lui donne la main pour se relever. C'est chaud et presque réconfortant.

Satoshi l'entraine alors dans la cuisine.

-Là dans ce placard c'est les assiettes, les bols et les verres. Dans celui là c'est les aliments à conserver au sec. Là le frigo, la plaque de cuisson et le lave vaisselle. Ah oui, les couverts et ustensiles sont là.

Il l'entraine ensuite de nouveau dans le salon.

-Donc là c'est le salon salle à manger. Je n'invite presque jamais personne mais bon. Après là cette porte c'est mon bureau. Celle là c'est la salle de bain comme tu le sais. Et celle là c'est celle de ma chambre.

-Je vois. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

-Non.

Ninomiya le regarde alors avec étonnement. Il dormira où alors? Par terre?

-Là. C'est une pièce totalement innocupée. Nous allons en faire ta chambre.

-Vraiment?

-Hai!

Il fixe la porte en question et s'en approche doucement. Il pose sa main sur la poignée, l'abaisse. Les rideaux sont tirés donc la pièce est sombre, mais ses yeux s'habituent vite au noir et il se dirige vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière.

-Uwa~

La pièce est plutôt grande, pas trop, mais suffisemment pour contenir un lit deux places un bureau et une armoire au moins. Mais pour l'instant elle est vide.

-Elle te convient?

-Je…

-Nous irons t'acheter des meubles demain.

-Mais, ton travail?

-Je suis en congé. Pendant encore deux jours.

Les yeux de Ninomiya parcourent la pièce encore une fois.

-Je… je ne peux pas…

-De quoi?

-Je peux pas rester…

-Pourquoi ça?

-J'ai pas envie que tu me prennes en pitier. Tu me gardes seulement parce que je suis à la rue et sans avenir. Merci beaucoup mais…

-T'y es pas du tout…

Satoshi s'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague sur la pièce.

-Je veux vraiment que tu restes.

Il le fixe.

-Parce que je te veux vraiment à mes côtés. Je pense que tu es vraiment important pour moi, même si on ne se connaît pas du tout, je ressens vraiment le besoin de t'avoir près de moi.

Ninomiya reste bouche bée puis éclate de rire.

-Tu crois pas que ça fait beaucoup de « vraiment »?

-Vraiment?

Il ouvre grand les yeux ce qui fait encore plus rire le garçon.

-Bon… je suppose que ça doit se passer comme ça. Très bien, je reste.

-Arigatô!

-C'est plus à moi de te remercier, non?

Ils se regardent encore un moment.

-Mais juste une chose…

-Hm?

-Laisse moi te rembourser.

-Pardon?

-Il est clair et net que c'est pas moi qui vais acheter mes meubles pour la chambre. Je suis fauché comme tu le sais.

-Oui en effet.

-Et bien je ne compte pas profiter de ta gentillesse. Je te rembourserais, petit à petit et surtout quand je le pourrais. Mais je te rembourserais Satoshi-kun!

-Comme tu voudras…

-Mais pour ça, j'impose une condition.

-Laquelle?

Ninomiya s'approche de lui, très près. Il baisse la tête et rit un peu. On dirait un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise dont il est sûr d'être fier. Il sort ses mains des poches de son pull et lève doucement les bras pour les passer autour de la nuque de Satoshi qui le regarde faire sans broncher. Sa tête se relève et ses yeux malicieux attrapent ceux de Satoshi.

-Laisse moi rester jusqu'à ce que ma dette soit remboursée.

-Ah!…C'est d'accord, ça me va. Parce que…

Il passe un bras autour de la taille de Ninomiya alors que son autre main remonte vers son visage. Il replit ses doigts, laissant seulement l'index tendu et presse la joue devant ses yeux.

-Je suis certain que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me remboursera pleinement ce que tu me devras.

-Haha! Que dois je comprendre?

-Que désormais… tu es à moi.

Il s'attend à une réaction étonnée de la part de Ninomiya mais celui-ci ne fait rien d'autre que sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Et toi?

-De quoi?

-Si moi je suis à toi, toi tu es à moi?


	6. Six

-Donnant donnant n'est ce pas?

-Hm, c'est ça!

-…C'est d'accord, tu es à moi, et moi je suis à toi

-Yeah! Bon alors, faisons une sorte de pacte!

-Pardon?

En une fraction de seconde, les lèvres de Ninomiya se posent sur celles d'Ohno. Celui-ci se laisse de nouveau faire. Aucun des deux n'a fermé les yeux, ils se regardent même. Quand Satoshi récupère ses lèvres, un sentiment de bonheur le prend. Sa vie monotone vient de prendre un grand tourant, elle va devenir animée et remplie de surprises. Il en est persuadé. Kazunari va la rendre heureuse… ou peut être triste qui sait, mais il va la changer à coup sûr.

-Bon… ça te dérange si on mange un truc? J'ai faim! Pas toi, Satoshi?

-Si… sauf que j'ai rien… On va faire des courses?

-Encore un truc que je vais devoir rembourser!

-Faut bien commencer quelques part, ne?

Ils rient puis se séparent complètement pour sortir dans la rue.

-Y'a un combini pas loin, je vais toujours là bas, j'ai l'impression que rien n'égale ce qu'il y a en rayon.

-Je peux pas te dire, ça fait un bail que je suis pas entré dans un combini.

-Et tu mangeais quoi?

-Y'a un petit café tout sympa près de là où je travaille. Je prends un croissant.

-Un croissant? C'est tout?

-Bah, je suis pas fortuné tu sais! J'ai un peu d'argent que je garde si jamais je dois acheter des médicaments ou des choses plus couteuses, tu comprends?

-Oui… mais maintenant tu n'en auras plus besoin!

-Haha, je compte pas me laisser vivre tu sais, je vais continuer de travailler.

-Et tu travailles dans quoi?

-Je livre des bouteilles de lait… la petite dame qui tient le shop est trop vielle pour livrer elle même et sans autre employé qu'elle même. Alors je l'aide et elle me donne un petit quelque chose. Je fais ça depuis que je suis gamin, c'est devenu un peu comme ma grand-mère!

-Vous êtes proches?

-Oui assez… elle m'appelle Nino!

-Nino? C'est mignon…

-Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux… quoi que tu m'appelles Kazunari. Tu es super familier!

-Tu m'appelles Satoshi…

-Ah oui c'est vrai!

-T'es nul!

-Eh? Nah mais oh!

Nino fit mine de bouder, gonflant ses joues, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Moooh, boude pas!

Il passe un bras autour des épaules frêles de Ninomiya et le serre contre lui.

En entrant, Ohno prend un panier et avançe dans les rayons, Nino ,lui, semble totalement perdu. Mais il suit son compagnon et ne le lâche pas. Cela faisait peut être plus de 8 ans qu'il n'étais pas aller dans ce genre d'endroits.

-Qu'est ce que tu aimes?

-Je… je sais pas vraiment… je te fais confiance, choisis tout seul.

-Tu vas bien? T'es tout pâle…

-Oui oui… juste, je me sens pas à l'aise du tout.

-Tu veux m'attendre dehors?

-Non! Je veux rester avec toi! Je veux pas être tout seul…

Il baisse la tête et se rend à l'évidence qu'il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver de nouveaux seul dans la rue. En si peu de temps en sa compagnie, il sait qu'il ne survivrait pas sans Satoshi. Il est devenue la personne indispensable à sa vie.

Le temps passe et le panier se remplit. Satoshi passe à la caisse et ils repartent pour l'appartement.

-Je vais faire le repas, il va bientôt être 18h 30... si on veut pas manger trop tard…

-Je peux te regarder?

-Uh?

-Cuisiner, je peux te regarder? Ou t'aimes pas ça…

-Tu veux… me regarder cuisiné?

-Oui. Je peux ou pas?

-Bah disons que personne ne m'a jamais cuisiné.

-Eh? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Bah c'est toi qui veut me regarder alors que je suis cuisiné.

Nino le regarde avec de grands yeux puis explose de rire.

-Satoshi! T'es bête! Je veux dire que je voudrais te regarder pendant que tu cuisines, pas te regarder comme si tu étais cuisiné!

-Aaaaaaah!

Ohno pique un fard et baisse la tête en allant se réfugier dans la cuisine.

-J'avais pas compris! Et puis d'abord je suis pas bête!

Ninomiya arrête de rire mais garde son sourire. Il rejoint Satoshi et se place dérière lui.

-Pardon. Alors? Je peux rester là?

-Oui…

-Merci.

Satoshi prend les ingrédients et commence à préparer une soupe miso et un riz au curry.

Alors que la soupe est presque finie d'être préparée, Nino passe ses bras autour de sa taille et se colle à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est bientôt prêt?

-Tu as très faim?

-Ouiii~

-Quand la soupe sera prête je te la servirais.

-Ah nah! Je veux manger avec toi… c'est mon premier repas ici, je veux pas être tout seul à le manger, c'est nul sinon.

-Comme tu voudras… mais il va falloir être patient alors.

Nino emet un vague « mh » puis cache son visage dans le cou de Satoshi.

-Il sent bon ton parfum…

-Tu connais pas?

-Tu crois que j'ai eut l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup des parfums en crêchant dans la rue?

-Nah c'est vrai… Jean Paul Gaultier, ça te dit un truc ou pas?

-Oui, je connais le nom tout de même. Tu te refuses rien, c'est cher comme parfum.

-Oui mais c'est un des rares que j'aime. J'en ai deux en fait.

-C'est quoi le second?

-Black XS.

-Mh?

-Paco Rabanne.

-Ah oui, le flacon ressemble un peu à un briquet non?

-Oui.

-Je l'avais vu dans une vitrine, en exposition.

Le silence est de retour et Nino reprend sa place dans le cou de Satoshi.

-Tu me fera sentir l'autre?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Le curry est enfin prêt. Satoshi se retourne alors et fait face à Nino.

-Tu veux bien ouvrir la bouche?

-Ah~

Doucement, Ohno avance une petite cuillère dans la bouche de Nino sur laquelle il referme ses lèvres.

-Hmm! Umee!

-Bon, alors allons manger.

-Yatta!

D'un pas ravi, Nino va vers le salon après avoir prit un bol de soupe et son assiette de riz au curry.

-On mange où?

-Ca te dit un film?

-Ouii! Ah ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas vu un! Le dernier c'était un en plein air… un truc de yakuzas.

Il pose ses plats sur la table basse et s'asseoit.

-On regarde quoi?

-T'as des préférences?

-J'aime tout, sauf le romantique…

-Hum… je vois… bah tu as vu Battle Royale? Le 1.

-Nah, mais j'ai vu l'affiche du ciné. Il est bien?

-Moi j'aime bien. Y'a du sang un peu partout, ça te dérange pas en mangeant?

-Bah je sais pas… j'ai pas l'habitude de regarder des films, et encore moins quand je mange…

-Désolé… Bon allez, va pour ça alors.

Il lançe le film, baisse les stores electriques et s'asseoit à son tour près de Nino.

Dès les premières minutes, ce dernier est complètement dans le film, tellement que sa soupe refroidit.

-Avale ta soupe! Sinon j'aurais cuisiné pour rien…

-Ah oui pardon… c'est que c'est rare pour moi de manger le soir alors bah à force mon corps s'est habitué à ça… Itadakimasu!

La première cuillère le fait frissonner.

-C'est super bon! Y'a longtemps que j'en avais pas mangé!

-Merci. Régale toi.

Le film continu et Satoshi voit que Nino est de nouveau repartit dans son truc. Il lui prend son bol vide des mains et attrape l'assiette de riz. Il plante la cuillère dedans et tourne le visage de Nino vers lui.

-Mange!

Et hop, la cuillère se retrouve dans la bouche de Kazunari.

-Umee!

-Merci, alors mange!

-Oui papa…

Enfin les assiettes sont vidées. Satoshi s'installe plus confortablement, couché sur le côté, les jambes repliées et sa tête maintenue par la paume de sa main. Nino le regarde un instant. Il le trouve très attirant, son visage enfantin éclairé par la lumière de la télévision. Quand l'action devient rude dans le film, il se mordille la lèvres inférieure.

-Ne, Satoshi?

Le concerné tourne la tête et se retrouve face à face avec un Nino à quatre patte sur le canapé, une main posée près de son ventre, l'autre juste derrière ses genoux.

-Nani?

Kazunari se penche un peu et lui décoche un sourire.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser… je peux?


	7. Seven

Satoshi le regarde un petit moment. Il est sérieux ou pas?

-C'est une blague?

Il le dit sur un ton neutre pour montrer à Nino qu'il demande seulement, et que ce n'est pas un refus.

-Non.

Le voilà donc fixé. Nino veut l'embrasser. Bah, pourquoi pas, il l'a bien fait tout à l'heure.

-Alors?

-Comme tu veux… mais je vois pas pourquoi tu demandes, tout à l'heure tu t'es pas gêné.

Il retourne la tête vers la télé.

-Ah mais si t'es comme ça je peux pas t'embrasser. Regarde moi!

Satoshi tourne encore une fois la tête et se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de Nino.

-Bon alors, si j'ai ton accord…

Il penche la tête et approche d'Ohno jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'est chaud et rassurant. Les secondes passent mais la position de Nino n'est pas très confortable alors il se détache, un tout petit peu à regret. Se retrouvant à genoux il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarde Satoshi d'un air satisfait.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Bah… je viens de t'embrasser, tu pourrais me répondre un truc… comme tu embrasses bien, ou merci ou…

-Merci Nino, tu embrasses bien…

Ils se regardent encore. Sous ce silence, Satoshi se relève, se met en position assise, une jambe sous sa cuisse et un peu de biais pour faire face à Nino.

-Quoi?

-Bah… étrangemment ça a perdu tout son impact.

-Peu être parce que je l'ai pas dit avec impact.

-Bah dit le avec impact.

-Je peux pas dire ça avec impact si ça m'a rien fait.

-De quoi? Mon baiser n'a pas eut d'impact sur toi?

-Aucun…La prochaine fois faudra le faire avec plus d'impact…

Nino le prend alors comme une pique et se fâche un peu. D'un air boudeur il réplique.

-T'es même pas gentil… moi j'avais le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure.

-Vraiment?

-Oui… même là encore! Touche!

Il attrape la main de Satoshi et la pose sur sa poitrine.

-Ah oui en effet.

-T'as vu! C'est fou! Et toi?

Il pose sa main contre le cœur d'Ohno mais est vite déçu…

-Il bat calmement…

-Désolé mais… enfin tu aurais été un inconnu ça m'aurait surprit… puis tu m'as demandé la permission alors y'avait plus l'effet de surprise non plus.

-JE SUIS un inconnu… on se connaît que depuis ce matin… par contre… JE NE SUIS PAS un violeur… je préfère prévenir.

-Tu te contredis. Tout à l'heure tu…

-Tout à l'heure j'ai agit par pulsion… j'étais super heureux. C'est un mal?

Il baisse les yeux et sent les yeux lui piquer. Lui est si content d'avoir trouvé, voir même d'avoir été trouvé, par Satoshi, il n'est plus seul, il n'a plus à supporter les nuits froides et hostiles, il peut dire qu'il a un chez lui… il renaît enfin après toutes ces années de galère… alors que Satoshi lui semble fade… sans émotions à propos de ça. Pourtant c'est lui qui lui a demandé de rester parce qu'il le voulait près de lui. C'est lui qui se contredit…

Une larme lui échappe mais avant qu'il ne réalise et qu'il l'essuit, deux bras l'enserrent.

-Gomen… j'essairais d'être plus…de ressentir plus l'impact la prochaine fois! Pleure pas ou… enfin pars pas. J'ai besoin de toi, moi. Je… je veux pas être tout seul avec cette monotonie angoissante.

Il cache son visage dans le cou de Nino et fait mourir ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Mais celui-ci les sent tout de même, ils secouent le corps de Satoshi. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Ohno et s'asseoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir être plus près. Mutuellement ils se rassurent.

-Je pars pas, t'inquiète pas je reste… je peux pas partir… plus maintenant.

Pendant un moment ils resntent sans bouger, se consonlant muettement. Parfois leurs lèvres s posent contre la peau du cou ou des épaules de l'autre les faisant frissoner… et puis ils s'endorment, comme ça, dans les bras d'un de l'autre.

09h 32: Nino ouvre les yeux. Il est dans le salon, sur le canapé… masi tout seul. Il aurait fait un rêve. Il ne se reveille que maintenant? Ses yeux regardent sa main. Elle est bandée… Il aurait rêvé du futur? Bizarre tout ça. Un peu afolé il se lève et là, soulagement. Il est habillé avec les vêtements de Satoshi

-Yatta, c'était pas un rêve!

-De quoi donc?

Satoshi avance vers lui, un verre de lait à la main.

-J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé et que tout ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Ah. Et alors? Tu es content que ça ne soit pas le cas?

-Ouii très!

Il va vers Ohno et le serre dans ses bras. Faisant attention de na pas renverser son verre, Ohno le serre aussi.

-Tu déjeunes le temps que je me douche?

-Oui!

Il se séparent et partent chacun de leur côté. Dans la cuisine, Nino se rend compte qu'un verre de lait et plusieurs croissants l'attendent .

-Ya ! Itadakimasu!

Quand Satoshi ressort de la salle de bain Nino est assit sur l'appuit tête du canapé et regarde ses doigts qu'il a croisé.

-Tu peux y aller.

-Tu as d'autres vêtements à me prêter?

-Ah oui! Si tu veux, les tiens sont propres et secs! Tu les veux?

-Oui s'il te plait! Ca sera plus à ma taille comme ça.

Il part donc dans sa chambre et prend les vêtements sur sa commode. Nino n'est plus dans le salon, il comprend qu'il est dans la salle d'eau.

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui.

La poignée s'abaisse et Satoshi se retrouve devant le dos de Nino. Celui-ci, torse nu attaquait de défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Se tournant il voit que Satoshi bloque un peu.

-Hey, ça va?

-Heu …oui oui, pardon j'ai beugué sur le coup, je m'attendais pas à te voir comme ça.

-Mon corps de rêve… oui je comprends! Tu veux toucher?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Nino s'avance vers lui, passe ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse. Juste comme ça, juste pour avoir le goût de ses lèvres.

-Bon, je vais à la douche.

-D'accord. Je te laisse les affaires là.

-Merci.

Il sort et une fois la porte fermée s'y adosse.

-Là c'était une surprise avec de l'impact!

Il se relève après quelques minutes pour aller ranger le petit déjeuner. Il remarque alors que Nino a fait sa vaisselle et rangé le reste.

-J'allais pas laisser ça comme ça…Bon on sort? On a des meubles à acheter non?

-Oui, allons-y.

Ils sortent donc. Ohno a encore la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Nino sur les siennes. Visiblement, ce garçon a bien apprit sa leçon d'hier soir. Par contre il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse ça trop souvent, son cœur risquerait de lâcher sinon.

Le premier magasin dans lequel ils entrent est un magasin de literie. De son côté, Nino fait tout pour faire acheter le lit le moins cher à Satoshi de peur de passer pour un profiteur, alors que du côté de Satoshi, seul les lits spacieux et confortables sont bons.

Ils repartent donc avec la commande d'un lit double d'une grande marque.

Le suivant est un magasin de meuble duquel ils ressortent avec la commande d'une grande armoire en ébène et d'un petit bureau sur lequel Nino à complètement flashé.

La matinée passe et ils rient. Pour rien souvent mais ils sont bien comme ça.

-Ne, Satoshi! C'est quoi ce grand bâtiment?

-Hum… un immeuble désafecté je suppose.

-On va voir?

-On a le droit?

-Bah… si on a pas le droit on a qu'à prendre le gauche! Allez!

Il lui attrape la main et le tire à l'intérieur.

-Uwaa c'est grand! Tu crois que c'était quoi avant?

-Un centre commercial… regarde y'a des paniers qui restent et des cadis.

-Ah oui… on va sur le toit!

-Le toit?

Mais avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que se soit de plus, Nino état déjà partit en courant vers les étages.

-Y'a plein d'escaliers! Allez j'y vais!

Quand enfin il arrive en haut, Satoshi s'appuit à la rambarde près de lui.

-Trop fatigant! Nino?

-Je suis là! Regarde!

Ohno se lève et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le paysage devant lui est superbe. D'un côté il y a la ville avec ses bâtiments imposants et luxueux et de l'autre il y a la rivière avec sa verdure et son calme.

-C'est marrant… c'est un peu comme si c'était nous…

-Uh?

-Regarde, toi tu étais là…

Il pointe la ville.

-Et moi j'étais là…

Il pointe la rivière.

-Oui… mais maintenant nous sommes là.

Nino se retourne sur ces mots et sourit.

-Oui tu as raison. C'est super non? Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, Satoshi! Je me sens vraiment libre! J'ai l'impression que mes soucis s'envolent!

Nino commence à sautiller dans tous les sens, le léger vent agite ses cheveux noirs. Soudain, Satoshi à une idée. Discrètement il tire son appareil photo de sa poche et le pointe en direction de Kazunari.

-Je me sens vraiment léger! C'est comme si je pouvais voler! Regarde!

Il se tourne un peu vers satoshi mais ne voit pas l'appareil et saute aussi haut qu'il peut.

Quand ses pieds se posent, il se stoppe et regarde Satoshi.

-Un flash?

-Elle est magnifique.

-De quoi? Tu m'as prit en photo?Mooh~

Mais Ohno ne prend pas compte de ses plaintes, il regarde la photo.

-Ne, Kazunari…

-Quoiiii?

-Je pourrais en prendre d'autres des photos de toi les autres jours?


	8. Eight

**-Prendre des photos de moi?**

**-Oui… j'adore la photographie mais en ce moment je dois t'avouer que je suis en panne d'inspiration. J'ai l'impression d'avoir photographier tout ce qu'il est possible de photgraphier ici. Les immeubles, les arbres, la rivière, les gens dans la rue, de jour, de nuit, au levé du Soleil, au couché du Soleil. Mais toi, jamais. **

**-Et bien… oui si tu veux. Si ça peut de faire plaisir! On va dire que ça fait partie du remboursement, ne?**

**Satoshi baisse les yeux et regarde de nouveau la photo. Il la trouve vraiment superbe, cette impression de liberté et de légèreté que Nino disait ressentir ressort à merveille. C'est comme s'il arrivait à exprimer ce qu'il disait avec son corps et ses sentiments.**

**-Merci.**

**Il sourit à Nino. Celui ci sourit à son tour.**

**-Tu sais quoi?**

**-Nani.**

**-J'aime quand tu souris. Tu me donnes envie de sourire aussi. **

**-Vraiment?**

**-Hm! Ton sourire est chaleureux! J'ai l'impression qu'il réchauffe petit à petit toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé dans le froid.**

**C'est la première fois qu'on lui dit ça. Il a un sourire chaleureux? C'est gentil ça…**

**Ils restent sur le toit, mais arrive un moment où il commence à faire un peu froid.**

**-On rentre?**

**-T'as pas faim? Tu veux aller manger un truc? **

**-Je préfère manger à l'appartement, s'il te plait.**

**-Comme tu voudras.**

**Nino semble ravi. Il a passé tellement de temps dans la rue que le simple fait d'être dans l'appartement de Satoshi le rend vraiment heureux. Au chaud, cerné par des murs.**

**Ils prennent donc le chemin inverse et retourne chez eux.**

**-Uwa! Tu crois que c'est pour nous?**

**-Bah je sais pas, ils ont fait vite dis donc.**

**-Ano… l'un de vous est Ohno-san?**

**-Hai. Je dois signer le reçu.**

**-S'il vous plait.**

**L'homme tend un stylo à Satoshi qui signe.**

**Les paquets sont lourds, mais c'est normal vu ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.**

**-Bon ben, on mange et on monte tes meubles?**

**-Oui! Il me tarde, je suis tout exité!**

**Encore une fois, Ohno prépare le repas. Aujoud'hui c'est Yakisoba.**

**-Tu aimes?**

**-Umai! C'est super bon! Tu cuisine bien Satoshi!**

**-Tu voudras que je t'apprenne? **

**-Oui, je veux bien!**

**Le repas se finit et bien qu'un peu somnolant, les deux hommes se dirigent vers la chambre. **

**-Alors, voilà ce que je te propose, Nino. Avec les dimentions on peux mettre ton lit là, ton armoire contre ce mur là et ici, ton bureau.**

**-Moui moui…**

**-Tu veux le mettre autre part?**

**-Nana là c'est bien.**

**Il passe une main sur ses yeux qu'il frotte.**

**-Fatigué?**

**-Un peu, mais ça va! **

**-On s'y met alors?**

**-Oui. Le plus loin c'est l'armoire. On commence par ça.**

**Ils posèrent à plat le paquet et l'ouvrirent. **

**-Hum… atta, je suis pas bien pour travailler manuellement avec ces vêtements. Ils me moulent trop.**

**-Moi j'aime bien que ça te serre comme ça…**

**-C'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas! Nino, pervers.**

**-Bah j'aime les formes de ton corps… j'ai pas le droit?**

**Rouge comme un tomate, Satoshi se lève et fonce dans sa chambre. C'est quoi cette réaction. il rougit pour une simple phrase. Oui mais il lui disait tout de même qu'il aime son corps. Non ses formes! Oui mais c'est pareil non?**

**-Bon t'y arrives ou je t'aide? T'as l'air de galérer avec cte salopette.**

**-AH! Ah c'est toi. Tu m'as fais peur.**

**-Désolé, mais t'étais complètement dans tes pensées. Donc, je t'aide?**

**-Heu non, ça va merci.**

**-Ok… bon je commence à sortir les morceaux alors.**

**Il repart. Revenu dans ses pensées, Satoshi abandonne sa salopette et laisse un côté pendre. **

**-Yaaa ça te va bien. t'es tout kawaii comme ça! T'as quel âge au fait?**

**-27... et toi? **

**-Uwaa 27... tu les fais carrémment pas…Tu m'en donnes combien?**

**-22 à tout casser…**

**-Ah presque, 24 ans.**

**-Oh!**

**-Et ton anniversaire c'est quand?**

**-Le 26 Novembre. Et le tien?**

**-17 Juin.**

**-Je m'en souviendrais…**

**-Yatta! Moi aussi alors! **

**-Bah j'espère bien que tu te souviendras de ton anniversaire!**

**-Mais non, du tien!**

**-Ah!**

**-Toi aussi t'es fatigué, hein?**

**-Un peu … dépêchons nous de monter ces meubles, on dormira après.**

**Ils s'activent donc et bientôt l'armoire prend forme.**

**-C'est galère ce truc! Satoshi! dépêche j'ai mal au bras!**

**-Tu peux lâcher, c'est bon.**

**Nino s'éloigne vite, histoire que si ça lâche il n'y soit pas en dessous.**

**-Alors?**

**-Nikel ça tient! Allez on attaque le lit!**

**-Oui attaquons le lit! Attention lit, nous voilà!**

**Il se met à courir en direction de la chambre de Satoshi et va pour se jetter sur les couettes.**

**-Nah mas pas celui là! Nino revient ici!**

**-Mais Satoshiiii! **

**-Pas de « mais »! On se met au boulot!**

**-Oui papaaa~**

**D'un pas lent il revient.**

**-Dès que c'est finit on ira siester tranquilement dans mon lit si tu veux. Mais faisons d'abord l'essentiel.**

**-D'accord!**

**Les morceaux du lit sont assemblés petit à petit, le cadre pour le matelas, le sommier, la tête de lit, les pieds… et le voilà prêt. **

**-Allez, on met le matelas. Tu m'aides? C'est un peu lourd.**

**-Ouip!**

**Tout deux soulèvent le matelas et le pose sur les lates.**

**-Yatta! J'ai un lit! Vient la que je te teste!**

**-NINO!**

**-Attend moi, je viendrais te tester plus tard…**

**-Bien… Allez le bureau.**

**La dernière étape avant la sieste pense Nino. Plus il le met en place et plus il le trouve beau. Il avait flashé dessus, mais là c'est encore mieux. Il passe sa main sur la table de travail. Le bois est doux et épais, ça lui donne comme un effet de vieux, comme dans le café où il allait tous les jours. **

**-Il faudra que j'y revienne…**

**-De quoi?**

**-Nah rien…ne, Satoshi…**

**-Hai?**

**-Tous ces meubles sont supers chers… t'es directeur d'une grosse entreprise ou quoi?**

**-Haha non, je suis notaire.**

**-Oh…je vois…C'est un bon métier?**

**-Et bien… oui, c'est un bon metier c'est sûr. Tu as un salaire plutôt élevé, bien qu'il varie suivant ce que tu traîtes comme affaire.**

**-Je vois.**

**Nino semble mal à l'aise et Satoshi le remarque.**

**-Ne… et toi?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Toi tu trouves que livreur c'est un bon métier?**

**-Eh? Et bien… pour moi il était super important vu que c'était ma seule source de revenu… et puis c'est important pour les autres. Les patissiers des entreprises ne peuvent pas faire de petits gâteaux à la crème sans lait…**

**-Tu penses aux conséquences…**

**-Bah oui… pas toi?**

**-Au début si… mais avec le temps je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien. J'intervenais dans la vie privée des autres. Les gens viennent souvent me soumettre leurs problèmes, divorces, héritage suite à un décès, prêts… enfin tu vois… c'est pas toujours facile d'avoir des gens en difficulté… comment dire… affectives, en face de soi. J'avais envie de les aider à aller mieux… mais finalement j'ai abandonné. C'est leurs problèmes après tout.**

**-Hum… je vois.**

**-Dis, si tu avais put, tu aurais voulut faire quoi de ta vie?**

**Nino réfléchit… il repense à la boutique et à sa devanture.**

**-J'aurais aimé ouvrir un petit commerce. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aurais voulu vendre quelque chose qui fait que les gens qui entrent ce dise qu'ils vont sûrement repartir heureux avec leur achat.**

**Ou alors… enfin j'aime faire ressortir les choses, les sentiments… enfin comment dire… je voudrais créer de belles choses, ou alors les voir, les exposer…**

**-Je vois…**

**Nino bailla et Satoshi sourit.**

**-On va au lit?**

**-Ouiii~**

**Satoshi lui prend la main et le traîne presque jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**-Enfin! Je peux le tester celui-là?**

**-Va-y!**

**Nino se jette sur le lit comme une masse, rebondissant sur le matelas.**

**-Ya trop bien!**

**Il se serre pour que Satoshi puisse s'installer. Une fois fait il lui tourne le dos. L'aîné ressent une gêne soudaine. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il partage son lit avec quelqu'un, mais là c'est Nino, et c'est différent.**

**Il sursaute quand il sent deux bras l'enserrer.**

**-Nino?**

**-Je peux rester comme ça?**

**-Ano…**

**-S'il te plait…**

**-D'a…d'accord.**

**Ils restent ainsi jusqu'au moment où ils s'endorment.**

**Quand Ohno se réveille, il décide de se tourner pour lui faire face. Il se retrouve alors face à face avec le visage endormit de Kazunari.**

**-Kawaii… **

**Il passe un doigt sur le contour de la machoire de Nino puis remonte jusqu'à ses cheveux dans lequels il passe la main. A ce contact Nino bouge et se réveille. Il s'étire un peu puis se boudine pour se mettre sur le dos.**

**-C'est agréable un lit…**

**Sa voix est encore un peu enrouée de sommeil, et Satoshi ne peut se retenir de le trouver totalement craquant, voir attirant. Il se soulève et pose une main à côté de la tête de Nino qui se fotte les yeux.**

**-Ne, Kazunari… moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

**-Alors embrasse moi.**

**Il tend un peu les bras pour attraper la nuque de Satoshi qui se penche déjà à lui.**


	9. Nine

Leurs lèvres se collent. Nino enserre encore plus la nuque d'Ohno et le maintient ainsi. Le baiser dure mais ne s'intensifie pas. Après quelques secondes de plus, ils récupèrent chacun leurs lèvres mais très vite ils sentent qu'ils en veulent plus. Voulant être plus à l'aise, Nino se mit en position assise, relevant en même temps Satoshi qui vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Cette fois ci, c'est à lui de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Nino et s'approche à nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser. Les mains, jusqu'à présent posées sur le lit, de Nino s'activent et vont se poser dans le bas du dos de Satoshi. Ils s'embrassent plusieurs fois, collant un bref moment leurs lèvres, puis les décollant en recommençant encore et encore. A un moment, celles de Nino se font plus pressante et le baiser devient plus passioné. Leurs bouchent se caressent, se frôlent, se heurtent, leurs dents les mordillent un peu mais pas trop pour ne pas blesser.

Petit à petit ils se découvrent l'un l'autre, impriment dans leurs têtes la façon d'embrasser de l'autre pour pouvoir la compléter.

Quand enfin une langue vient lêcher la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, le baiser devient complètement brûlant.

Satoshi passe une main dans les cheveux noirs de Nino pour accentuer encore plus l'échange alors que celes de Kazunari descendent lentement vers ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs bassins.

Leurs langues se touchent et les font frissoner. Leurs torses sont collés l'un à l'autre et leurs donnent chaud.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparent et se mettent front contre front, récupérant doucement de ce qu'il viennent de faire.

-Ne, Nino… maintenant je peux te le dire.

-De… de quoi?

-Que tu embrasses bien, même super bien.

Nino sourit et repose ses lèvres contre celles de Satoshi.

-Y'avait de l'impact cette fois-ci?

-Oui… y'en avait plein!

-Haha… mais tu sais quoi, Satoshi?

-Hm?

-C'était notre premier baiser… le premier vrai.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Soudain le ventre d'Ohno se met à gargouiller.

-Tu as faim?

-C'est à croire. Et toi?

-Moi aussi j'ai faim…

-Alors je vais aller mettre la table!

Il se lève du lit et part vers la cuisine. Nino le suit du regard avec interêt puis murmure

-Oui mais moi, c'est de toi dont j'ai faim…

Il sort du lit à son tour et le rejoint. Comme à midi, ce soir c'est Yakisoba. Le repas se termine sans que Nino se soit jetté sur lui. Les efforts ont été rudes mais il y est arrivé. Il se concentrait sur ses nouilles et ça allait… mais dès que Satoshi ouvrait la bouche, une vague de petits frissons lui remontaient la colone vertébrale.

Quand enfin il sort de table, il part se dans sa chambre nouvellement meublée.

Il s'avance vers son lit et s'y couche dessus, sur le dos, et ferme les yeux. Très vite il est rejoint dans la pièce par Satoshi. Le trouvant dans cette position, il retourne dans le salon et revient avec son aparail photo. Il se penche sur lui et juste au moment où Nino ouvre les yeux, il appuit sur le déclencheur. Le flash l'éblouit un peu mais il retrouve vite son sourire quand il voit le photographe. Il se frotte les yeux.

-Tu es encore fatigué?

-Pas vraiment… juste… je réfléchit.

-A quoi?

-A ma chance de t'avoir.

Satoshi le regarde d'un air de dire « Eh? » puis sourit et s'asseoit sur le bord du lit.

-Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Même si ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît.

-Oui mais tu sais… comment te dire ça sans que tu prennes peur?

-Que je prenne peur?

-Oui parce que c'est un peu… fort.

-Bah, t'as qu'à faire un essais avec tes mots… si je comprends pas je te stoppe.

-Ok… alors, tu te souviens le jour où on s'est regardé, moi dans la ruelle et toi dans ton bureau?

-Hai.

-Ce jour là, je me suis dit que si je restais là à te regarder, je ne pourrais plus me détacher de tes yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu es partit?

-Je pense… alors après j'ai éssayé de ne plus te revoir mais je n'ai pas pu, et j'ai foncé jusqu'à la ruelle. Mais tu n'étais plus à ton bureau. Je me suis sentit comme abandonné… encore plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Puis le temps à passé… et il y a eut cette pluie. Ce jour là elle m'avait parut maudite, mais maintenant… pour moi c'est comme un miracle au final… parce que c'est grâce à elle que je t'ai enfin rencontré.

-…

-Satoshi?

-Hai?

-Tu crois aux coups de foudre?

Il hausse les épaules

-Je ne sais pas…

-Parce que moi, je ne le savais pas ce jour là, mais en fait, cette soirée où chacun était dans son monde… maintenant je comprends que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi…


	10. Ten

-Le coup de foudre?

-Oui… ça te gêne ce que je te dis?

-Non…pas du tout.

-Et toi? Tu m'aimes ou pas?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que oui.

-Tu supposes?

-J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, quand tu n'es pas près de moi tu me manques même si ce n'est que quand tu es dans un autre pièce, j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras… j'aime t'embrasser.

-Oh mais, t'es pas amoureux…

-Ah bon?

-Non, là t'es raide dingue!

Devant l'air effaré de Satoshi, Nino éclate de rire puis se relève pour lui faire face.

-Moi aussi j'aime quans tu m'embrasses.

Il attrape la nuque de Satoshi et l'approche de lui. Le désir que ressent Nino depuis leur dernier baiser se libère enfin. Après quelques secondes, il grimpe sur les cuisses de Satoshi et pousse doucement sur ses épaules pour le faire s'allonger. Toujours dans leur baiser, une des mains de Nino descend le long du torse d'Ohno pour aller se glisser sous son t-shirt.

Après un moment, il se redresse et d'un mouvement sensuel enlève sa veste et son t-shirt. Instinctivement les mains de l'aîné vont se poser sur ses hanches découvertes et remontent jusqu'à sa nuque pour le ramener à lui.

Pour la seconde fois, leurs langues se rencontrent et ne se délassent plus. C'set doux, chaud et rassurant, alors ils ne s'en lassent pas. Satoshi fait alors passer sans main dans les cheveux de Nino puis le fait basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

-Désolé mais je préfère quand c'est moi qui gère…

-C'est pas pour me déplaire.

Petit à petit les lèvres de satoshi descndent dans son cou, son épaule, sa poitrine, son ventre et arrive enfin à son pantalon.

Mais juste au moment où il va pour ouvrir la braguette, la sonnette de sa porte se fait entendre.

Satoshi se relève mais Nino le retient à lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

-Reste là…

-Mais si je répond pas…

-Et bah la personne repassera une autre fois!

-Non, je dois y aller c'est peut être important, pour le travail ou alors de la famille.

Il embrasse une fois Kazunari qui le laisse finallement partir. Son envie s'est faite la malle tout d'un coup. Ce que ça peut être pénible une sonnerie de porte.

Le temps qu'il remet son t-shirt, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et Satoshi dire « Sakurai-kun! »

Il va alors dans la salon et ce qu'il voit le stoppe net sur place. Le denommé Sakurai est en train de prendre satoshi dans ses bras et le pire, c'est que celui-ci lui rend son étreinte.

Il tente de calmer sa colère mais elle s'échappe.

-Ca va? Je dérange pas?

-Eh?

Etonné d'entendre une seconde voix, Sakurai se détache de Satoshi et fait le tour de la pièce. Quand il tombe sur Kazunari, un air surpris s'installe sur son visage.

-Tu vis avec quelqu'un Satoshi?

Et en plus il l'appelle par son prénom!

-Oui.

-Oh je vois!

Il s'avance vers Nino et lui tend la main. Doté d'une certaine politesse tout de même, Nino la serre.

-Kazunari, je te présente Sho Sakurai, c'est un de mes collègues. Sho, je te présente Kazunari Ninomiya c'est…

-Je suis son petit ami.

Nino est véxé que cela ne produise aucunes réaction chez ce sakurai mais l'est encore plus quand il remarque du côté de Satoshi, par contre, ça en a produit une. Pas de la joie mais au contraire de l'étonnement ou de l'exaspération.

Pourquoi cette réponse muette? Il lui en touchera deux mots plus tard. Lui il aavit dit ça pour prévenir ce type que Satoshi était déjà prit.

-Je passais voir Satoshi, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

-En travaillant ensemble?

-Oui, j'étais partit en vacance en France.

-Je vois…

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il est un peu tard tout de même pour une visite?

-Oh, vous aurais-je dérangé?

-Pas du tout Sho!

-Si totalement… mais bon… je suppose que je dois vous laisser. Je sors, je reviendrais plus tard.

Il repart dans la chambre chercher sa veste, embrasse rapidement Satoshi sur la joue et sort de l'appartement.

Il sait qu'il vient de lui faire une belle crise de jalousie, mais il l'a réellement mal prit. Il ne supporterait pas que Satoshi l'abandonne ou qu'il le câline alors qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Il regarde l'heure sur les écrans géant. 20h 30 bientôt…Il va faire nuit, mais il doit rester dehors pour ne pas risquer de faire une trop grosse gaffe.

Du côté de Satoshi.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami.

-On est ensemble que depuis quelques jours…

-Tu l'aimes?

-… Oui

-Tu hésites…

-Pas du tout!

-C'est à cause de moi? Parce que tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi? Aurais tu enfin des sentiments pour moi?

En disant ça il met une main sous le menton de Satoshi pour le forcer à le regarder et se rapproche de lui.

-Ne dis pas m'importe quoi, Sho…

-Hum… on va voir ça.

Et il colle ses lèvres à celles de son collègue. Instantanément, celui ci le repousse et se lève.

-Sort de chez moi!

-Alors? De l'effet?

-Sho, dépêche toi!

Sakurai se lève à son tour et après un regard amusé, sort de l'appartement. Dans l'escalier il croise Nino. Celui-ci le salut de la tête et continue son chemin. Cependant Sho lui ttrape le bras et le colle à lui. Tout contre son oreille il murmure.

-Ne croit pas que je vais accepter cette situation… Satoshi est à moi.

Il le lâche et regagne la rue. Abasourdit par les dires de l'homme, Nino reste un petit moment dans les escalier à fixer le vide. Puis une image lui traverse la tête.

-Satoshi!


	11. Eleven

Mot de l'auteur: Ah désolée pour celles qui attendaient la suite, je poste vraiment tard (surtout qu'il y a jusqu'au 18° chapitre d'écrit mais bon...)

Bonne lecture ~

. . .

Il remonte l'escalier 4 à 4. Quand il ouvre la porte, il découvre Satoshi en larmes à genoux par terre. Il se précipite alors à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras. Il n'a pas à réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre que leurs retrouvailles se sont mal passées. A ce moment, toute sa colère contre Satoshi s'évapore, à se moment la toute sa colère contre Sho Sakurai se transforme en haine. Non seulement il le menace mais en plus de ça il faire pleurer SON Satoshi.

-Ce type est mort…

Toujours tremblant dans ses bras, Satoshi murmure une tonne de « pardon » et autres « désolé » qui brisent le cœur de Nino. Il le serre un peu plus et le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

Satoshi ne répond pas, il agite juste la tête en signe de négation.

-Raconte moi, tu vas pas me dire que c'est de la revoir qui te met dans cet état, qu'il t'avais manqué tant que ça.

Encore un « non »

-Ecoute… ne commence pas à me mentir Satoshi! On s'est croisé dans les escaliers…

Sur ces mots, Satoshi s'arrête de pleurer et lève vers Nino de grands yeux affolés.

-Je vois que ça fait tilt… Il m'a dit que tu étais à lui. En gros il me défi, un truc du style. Tu veux bien m'expliquer? C'est quoi? Ton ex?

Voyant bien que lui cacher la vérité ne servait à rien, Satoshi ravala ses dernières larmes et se redressa tout à fait.

-C'est … c'est pas vraiment mon ex… comment te dire…

-Un sex friend?

-Eh?

-Une personne rien que pour le sexe quoi!

-Ah… euh bah oué on va dire ça alors.

Nino se leva, à la limite d'exploser de colère.

-T'es en train de me dire que ce mec veut juste te récupérer pour ses parties de jambes en l'air?

-Non… il est… il est vraiment amoureux de moi…

-Ah bah voilà autre chose!

Satoshi comprit vite que Nino était en colère. (en même temps, c'est pas dur dur xD)

-Je suis vraiment désolé Nino, je voulais pas te le cacher mais je pensais pas qu'il reviendrait et…

-C'EST PAS CONTRE TOI QUE JE SUIS EN COLERE!

-ALORS ARRETE DE CRIER!

Entendre Ohno crier de la sorte le stoppe dans sa colère. Il fait quelques pas vers sa chambre et s'appuit contre la chambranle de la porte.

-Je suis désolé…tu sais quoi… j'arrive même pas à te proteger, j'arrive même pas à faire voir à ce mec que t'es à moi et à moi seul et je suis sûr que je le pourrais jamais… il vaut mieux que

-Tais toi!

Il l'a rattrapé en quelques secondes et l'a enserré de ses bras.

-Ne dit pas qu'il vaut mieux que tu me quittes…

-Mais tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure tu as réagis presque avec dégoût quand j'ai dis que j'étais ton petit ami…

-Je ne m'y attendais pas… j'avais peur que Sho s'en prenne à toi… s'il te plait, excuse moi… ne me laisse pas… ne me laisse pas… pas avec lui… je t'en pris!

Il se remet à pleurer, cachant ses pleurs dans le cou de Nino.

-Ne me laisse pas…

Emu, Nino se retourne et le prend dans ses bras à nouveau.

-Reste avec moi, Nino… reste avec moi…

Ses pleurs continuent et laissent Kazunari totalement désemparé. Il tentent tant bien que mal de calmer Satoshi en caressant ses cheveux, lui glissant des mots rassurants à l'oreille comme des « ça va aller » des « je suis là » ou des « je t'aime »

Mais rien n'y fait… alors il relève le menton de Satoshi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Immédiatement, celui-ci répond au baiser, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Quand ils se séparent, ils se serrent encore, mais bientôt Nino sent que le corps de son amour devient de plus en plus lourd.

-On va au lit?

-Oui…

N'ayant pas encore de draps au sien, il conduit Satoshi dans sa propre chambre où il le laisse se coucher après s'être mit en boxer tout les deux. Se glissant sous les draps il l'attire à lui pour être sûr de le rassurer tout à fait.

Bien vite, Ohno s'endort et Nino le suit.

Quand Morphée décide de les laisser partir d'entre ses bras, ils sont reposés et la motivation de Nino pour garder Satoshi à ses côtés est au plus haut point.

Le petit déjeuné se passe tranquillement.

-Tu reprends le boulot demain non ?

-Oui… ça t'embête pas de rester seul ?

-Bah je peux sortir ou autre… j'irais voir la mamie du shop, histoire de voir si elle a besoin d'aide, ça m'occupera.

-D'accord… mais dis… ça te dirais de passer la journée dehors avec moi, aujourd'hui ?

-Ah oui c'est bien ça ! On irait où ?

-Bah je pense que pour commencer on va t'acheter des linges de lit… une couette aussi, j'en ai qu'une seule.

-… ne, Satoshi… c'est un peu bête d'avoir acheté tous ces meubles… enfin le lit surtout… vu qu'on dort ensemble en fait…

-Bah, c'est pour que tu ais un endroit vraiment rien qu'à toi ici.

-Hum… je vois…

-Et puis, ça te dirait d'aller faire les magasins ?

-Tu veux dire acheter des fringues ?

-Oué ! Il faut remplir ton armoire.

-Encore un truc à rembourser… mais bon c'est vrai que je vais pas passer ma vie à t'emprunter des vêtements en attendant que les quelques miens soient secs… ok ! Merci beaucoup !

Satoshi lui sourit en guise de réponse.

-Bon, je vais ranger tout ça, tu vas à la douche ?

-Tu veux pas y aller en premier ?

Nino secoue négativement la tête en souriant.

-Nana, c'est à moi de faire la vaisselle aujourd'hui, je commence mon remboursement !

-Comme tu voudras, je vais à la douche alors.

Quand Nino finit la vaisselle, l'eau coule encore dans la salle de bain. Rapidement il va dans sa chambre et prend ses affaires propres dans son sac noir. (on l'avait presque oublié lui hein xD et bah non, il m'a toujours avec lui)

L'eau coule le long de son corps plutôt musclé. Les évènements de la veilles sont encore présents dans sa tête mais il essai de ne pas y penser, pour le bien de Nino et pour son propre bien aussi. Soudain il ne pense plus du tout à rien, sauf aux mains qui se promènent sur son torse.

-Nino ?

Il reçoit pour seule réponse la pression du corps de Kazunari contre le sien. Immédiatement il se retourne et ancre son regard dans celui ravi de son coup de Nino.

-Surprise !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je prends une douche…

-Mais pourquoi alors que j'y suis ?

-Parce que je voulais la prendre avec toi ! T'as de ces questions des fois !

Et comme pour le faire taire, il l'embrasse, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Satoshi, lui, entoure sa taille des sien. C'est la première fois que leurs corps se touchent vraiment, étant dans leur plus simple appareil.

Quand Ohno réalise ça, des frisson le traversent. Il stoppe le baiser et cale sa tête dans la nuque de Nino.

-Je pense que je vais sortir de là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça longtemps… ça serait dommage que tu puisses pas marcher pour aller faire des boutiques.

Nino rit puis l'embrasse de nouveau, se collant à lui exagérément.

-Oui en effet… ça sera pour une autre fois alors…

-Je te laisse finir.

Il sort de la douche, se sèche et s'habille. Son cœur bat la chamade.. . s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait prit Kazunari sur le champ. Mais quelque chose trotte dans sa tête… ils sont un couple, oui ou non ? Aucun des deux n'a sortit une phrase comme « soyons ensemble »

Quand le concerné sortit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard habillé de ses propres vêtements, il fait signe à Satoshi que c'est bon.

Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, ils descendent l'escalier puis sortent du bâtiment. Satoshi l'entraîne dans une rue qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment mais il déboule vite sur une qui lui ait familière. Ils entrent dans un petit magasin où ils trouvent les linges de lit aux dimensions adéquates.

-Uwaa ils sont beaux ! Je vais dormir dans des draps jaunes orangés ! Ca va me faire penser au Soleil…

-Haha, il en faut pas beaucoup pour te rendre heureux !

-Bah tu sais… quand tu passes des nuits innombrables sans couvertures aucunes, un simple draps devient un trésor.

-Je vois… Bon allez vient, on va là ! Je pense que les vêtements qu'ils vendent ici sont de ton style !

Il lui prend la main et le tire dans le magasin. C'est grand et une musique à la mode passe pour l'ambiance. Directement il va vers un rayon et commence à regarder, mais quelque chose fait tilt dans sa tête. Comme pour le combini, il craint que Nino ne se sente perdu. Mais quand il se retourne pour le regarder, il le voit en train de chercher avec sérieux dans les vêtements.

-Ne, Satoshi, t'es prêt à mettre combien ? Parce que tous les prix que je vois sont plutôt élevés.

-J'y mettrais ce qu'il faudra, ça n'a pas d'importance !

-Oui mais il faut en prendre suffisamment pour pouvoir tenir un moment, pouvoir associer les styles, les couleurs les jours il fait plus chaud ou plus froid…

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Nino s'y connaît peut être…

-On prend absolument ce que tu veux, le prix n'a pas d'importance !

-Certain ?

-Nino… toi tu n'as peut être pas les moyens actuellement, mais moi si, alors profite-en !

Kazunari le regarde un moment puis sourit.

-T'imagines… si j'étais en train de t'arnaquer ou un truc du style ? T'as les deux pieds dans le plat là… si ça se trouve je suis pas du tout à la rue, je suis un gosse de riche et j'ai tout ce que je veux.

-Je suis peut être gentil et un peu maladroit, mais pas aveugle et ignare. Ton regard ce jour là… je m'en souviens tu sais… et maintenant je le comprends, je sais l'analyser. Ce n'est pas celui d'un escroc ou d'un gosse de riche. Jamais tu ne te serais attardé sur moi sinon.

Encore une fois, Nino lui sourit. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il s'avance vers Satoshi, une pile de vêtements sur le bras.

-Je vais les essayer… tu as trouvé quelque chose pour toi ?

-Ah non, je cherche pas pour moi ! J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

-Ok !

Il entre dans une cabine d'essayage pour en ressortir quelques minutes après.

-Alors ?

Satoshi le regarde de haut en bas. Il porte un jean taille basse, un t-shirt dans les tons gris plus un gilet fin de couleur noir, lui arrivant jusqu'à moitié fesse.

-Super !

-Il manque un truc non ?

-Hum… oui peut être…

Il tourne la tête de droite à gauche et part vers un rayon. Il revient de suite et place autour du cou de Nino une écharpe d'un gris plus foncé que son t-shirt.

-Ah nickel, c'est parfait comme ça, Satoshi !

Il repart dans la cabine, en ressort avec une nouvelle tenue qu'il agrémentent un peu, puis une autre et encore une autre.

-Voilà ! Je crois que c'est bon, on va s'arrêter là, sinon je dévalise le magasin entier !

-Il ne te faut rien de plus ?

-Non c'est bon !

Ils passent donc à la caisse. Quand le montant s'affiche, Nino ouvre de grands yeux et avale difficilement.

-Ah je pensais en avoir pour plus que ça !

Et bas, y'en a à qui ça fait pas le même effet. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se trouve un bon boulot pour le rembourser convenablement.

En sortant, Nino pensait que leur journée shopping était finie, mais non.

-Bon il est 12h 10 on va manger un truc ?

-Oué. Oh je sais ! Dis ça te dérange si c'est moi qui choisit ?

-Non non, au contraire !

Nino lui fait un grand sourire et l'entraîne avec lui dans les rues. Très vite ils arrivent devant le petit café que Nino fréquente.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour, bienvenue à vous… eh ?

La serveuse s'arrête de parler en le voyant.

-Oh ça faisait longtemps !

Elle s'empresse d'aller vers eux et ne contient pas sa joie.

-Je ne vous voyais plus venir, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur ! Je suis soulagée !

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiété… mais il ne m'est pas arrivé malheur au contraire…

Il lançe un regard discret à Satoshi qui n'échappe tout de même pas à la demoiselle.

-Bon je vous laisse vous installer, j'arrive prendre votre commande.

-Merci.

Nino les dirige vers un table vers de la vitrine, celle qu'il aime.

-Tu es un habitué ?

-Oui, c'est la que je venais prendre mon croissant et mon jus d'orange tous les matins.

-Et cette fille c'est…

-C'est la serveuse, on se connaît pas du tout, je connais pas même son prénom. Mais comme je venais régulièrement, on se parle de temps en temps.

-Je vois… elle a l'air gentille.

-Elle en a pas que l'air !

Justement elle vient prendre leur commande, Nino commande des viennoiseries qu'ils mangeront à deux. A la fin, c'est lui qui règle la note, il peut au moins faire ça.

Après le déjeuner, ils reviennent en ville car Satoshi à soutenu qu'il fallait des chaussures avec les nouveaux vêtements. Alors les voilà dans un nouveau magasin. Encore une fois, Nino semble à son aise, il regarde avec attention les paires exposées et en choisit deux. Une paire de bottes et une paire de chaussures de villes.

-Tu as un sacré sens de la mode, je trouve.

-Ah bon ? Moi je trouve pas…

-Je t'assure que si… tu trouves très vite ce qui va avec quoi et pour quelle raison. Tout s'accorde très bien !

-Vraiment ? Merci !

Enfin ils rentrent à l'appartement. Il n'est pas loin de 16h.

-Yaaa c'est fatiguant tout ça !

-Ne, Satoshi…

-Hm ?

Il ouvre un des sac et en ressort une veste noire

-Tu voudrais pas l'essayer ?

-Eh ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sûr quelle t'irait comme un gant !

Satoshi le regarde puis s'approche pour prendre la veste. Il s'approche du miroir du salon et quitte la sienne. L'image que Nino à sous les yeux le clou sur place. Seulement en débardeur blanc, la peau hâlée d'Ohno ressort et créée un magnifique contraste. Immédiatement, il part chercher l'appareil photo et court se remettre derrière Satoshi. Quand celui ci enfile la veste, le flash s'active et la photo est prise.

-Magnifique…

-Attend, je l'ai pas encore mise… eh ?

Dans le miroir il voit Nino en train de fixer l'écran de l'appareil.

-Tu sais quoi Satoshi… maintenant je sais ce que tu as put ressentir ce jour là devant ma photo…

Il relève les yeux vers lui et ose l'objet sur la table près de lui.

-Alors, ça te fait quel effet ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

En quelques secondes, Satoshi se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, un Nino scotché à ses lèvres.


	12. Twelve

Nino colle son corps contre celui de Satoshi et appui encore plus le baiser. Comme pour l'autre baiser, Ohno sent que Kazunari ne quémande pas qu'une simple embrassade mais un réel contact.

Mais… est ce bien ? Ils ne se connaissent peut être pas assez… mais il y a cette envie qui demeure… ce sentiment qui lui prend les tripes, cette voix qui lui dit « va y ! » puis il y a cette phrase qui lui vient en tête

« Le seul moyen de se libérer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder *»

N'est ce pas vrai ? L'homme est ainsi fait, n'allons pas à l'encontre de ce qui est enraciner en nous, n'allons pas à l'encontre du rationnel, de la vérité.

Ses bras encerclent sa taille et le retourne. Nino tape avec force contre le mur, mais plus que de la douleur, cela lui provoque encore plus d'excitation et d'envie.

Ses mains agrippent les cheveux d'Ohno alors que leurs langues se rencontrent et que son bassin se colle à celui de son partenaire. Partenaire qui, non content de ce contact, passe une jambe entre les cuisses de Nino pour lui faire ressentir son désir.

Les répercutions arrivent très vite, et au son des gémissements étouffés de Nino, Satoshi passe ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les relever et les faire passer autour de sa taille.

Quand le corps de Nino se pose sur le lit, celui de Satoshi ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Les baisers reprennent, encore plus passionnés et langoureux. Lentement, Satoshi place ses mains sous le t-shirt de Nino et le relève pour dévoiler son torse. Une fois fait, il se penche sur lui pour embrasser son ventre et remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine pour finir par sa gorge. Les gémissement de Kazunari commencent à emplir la pièce et bien plus quand il se retrouve seulement vêtu de son boxer.

Tout son corps passe alors sous la douce torture des lèvres de Satoshi et plus les baisers deviennent morsures, plus les caresses deviennent griffures et plus son corps s'échauffe de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Seulement, un détail le chiffonne… une sensation précisément, celle des vêtements d'Ohno contre sa peau. Alors, à son tour, il fait tomber un à un les morceaux de tissu.

Satoshi se retrouve alors lui aussi simplement en boxer… mais très vite dans son plus simple appareil, tout comme Nino. Le corps d'Ohno est musclé et bronzé et donne vraiment envie à Nino d'y croquer dedans, mais plutôt que de le mordre, il se précipite à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils retombent lentement sur les draps, les lèvres toujours scellées.

Les mains de l'aîné descendent le long du corps de Kazunari et quand elle arrivent à ses cuisses, il les bouge pour laisser Satoshi s'y placer entre.

La chaleur de la pièce semble grimper à une allure folle à mesures que les caresses deviennent plus entreprenantes et plus significatives, à mesure que leurs corps s'échauffent et que leur envie se fait plus pressante.

Un regard après un long baiser et les voilà enfin unis. Nino ne peut retenir une longue plainte, malgré le plaisir qui le prend, la douleur est là. Les lèvres de Satoshi se posent dans son cou et parfois ses dents attrapent sa peau pour la mordiller. Elle lui parait sucrée, c'est un vrai délice.

Alors que Kazunari s'habitue à la présence de son désormais amant, son souffle se fait encore plus chaotique quand ce dernier se met à onduler tout contre lui. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches et le presse encore plus contre lui.

Bientôt les mains de l'un comme de l'autre ont du mal à serrer le corps contre eux à cause de la sueur qui les recouvrent . Les gémissements de Kazunari se font de plus en plus puissants et de moins en moins retenus. Quand à Satoshi il étouffe ses râles rauques contre le cou ou l'épaule de son amant.

Leur bonheur semble infini mais pourtant tout le monde sait que toute chose à une fin. Et cette fin arrive au moment où Satoshi atteint ce point précis et si sensible de l'anatomie de Kazunari.

Epuisés et le corps encore tremblant, il s'effondre sur lui. Après avoir roulé pour se retrouver sur le dos près de lui, Satoshi sent tous ses muscles se détendre et une sensation de bien être l'envahit.

De son côté, celui de Nino le fait souffrir mais il ne dit rien. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait attention à ne pas trop forcer son corps… car passer des années dans la rue rend faible physiquement, et son corps l'était. Fin, presque maigre et pas très robuste…

Le moment qu'ils venaient de passer était tout bonnement magique. Il se tourne vers Satoshi et se blottit contre lui.

Ses bras entourent sa taille et, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir se retenir, ses larmes se mettent à couler.

-Nino ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Gomen j'y suis peut être allé trop fort, je…

-Merci…

-Eh ?

Nino se plaque encore plus contre lui et le serre presque comme un désespéré.

-Merci… de m'avoir trouvé…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… il le remercie ? Mais… ça serait plutôt à lui de le remercier, c'est à lui de lui dire merci de vivre avec lui.

-Nino… Kazunari, merci aussi…

Une vague de sentiments le prend alors. De la joie, de l'amour, de la gratitude, de la peur aussi… alors il laisse ses larmes couler aussi.

Comme un parent, Morphée vient soulager leurs pleurs en les berçant dans ses bras. Endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils profite du calme avant la tempête…

*_Oscar Wilde_


	13. Thirteen

Son réveil sonne et lentement il se lève. Il a passé sa soirée à penser à lui. Cet homme lui a prit sa place, il va le regretter amèrement. Il n'est pas une méchante personne au fond, et ce jeune homme ne l'est certainement pas non plus… mais il a fait la très mauvaise erreur de se mettre entre lui et Satoshi.

Il se douche, s'habille et part au travail. Son bureau est proche de celui d'Ohno, il est lui aussi notaire.

Les clients défile ais ils ne les écoutent pas vraiment, juste assez pour leur dire le necessaire puis les renvoyer chez eux. Non, lui il pense à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour récupérer son amour. Rien d'ilégal bien sûr, rien ne sert de se mettre dans une si mauvaise situation. Juste quelque chose pour montrer à Satoshi que LUI c'est mieux…d'ailleurs comment il s'appelle ce gars déjà? Kazuki…Kazuya… enfin un truc en Kazu… après son nom c'est Ninomiya, ça au moins c'est retenu.

Mais il ne sait rien de lui.

La journée passe, Il a vaguement croisé Ohno dans les couloirs mais ne lui a pas parlé. Pourtant ça l'a démangé.

Maintenant il est chez lui, assit à son bureau et il réfléchit. D'abord, il doit en savoir plus sur ce Ninomiya.

Cependant, il ne trouve rien dans la base de données. Bien sûr des Ninomiya il y en avait, mais pas de Ninomiya comme celui qu'il avait vu. Et pourtant il avait cherché et cherché… puis une idée vient en tête.

-Les personnes disparues…

Il recherche donc de ce côté là et, ô surprise!

-Ninomiya Kazunari…disparut il y a 12 ans. Orphelin, il avait été recueillit dans un orphelinat de Kyoto où… Orphelin… disparût?

Une idée lui traverse la tête… quel âge avait il à ce moment là? Une dizaine d'année non? Comment a t-il fait pour survivre?

A ce moment là, Satoshi rentre chez lui… chez eux. De suite il est rejoint par Nino qui lui saute au cou.

-Okaeri !

-Tadai…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Nino attrapent les siennes.

-Tu as faim ? J'ai fais à manger.

Nino a fait à manger ? C'est bien la première fois.

-Heu… oui je veux bien manger.

Kazu attrape sa main et le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Assit sur sa chaise, Ohno attend avec une petite inquiétude bien cachée.

-Voilà !

Devant lui… un bol de soupe miso.

-Merci.

Il plonge sa cuillère dans le liquide, le porte à sa bouche et…

-Ah UMEE !

-Yatta ! J'avais peur que ça soit pas bon!

-Bah oué moi aussi !

-Pardon ?

-Heu… non rien…

-Sisi ! Nah mais ow !

Voyant le danger arriver, Satoshi se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir mais Nino fut plus rapide et se jeta sur lui. C'est alors qu'une bataille acharnée sur le parquet du salon commença. Personne ne se demande comment ils ont bien pu finir à moitié nu après quelques minutes seulement…

Le lendemain, Sho se réveilla de bonne humeur pour plusieurs raisons. La première : il n'avait pas à aller travailler aujourd'hui, congé ! Et le seconde, certainement la meilleure, il avait trouvé une idée pour éloigner Nino de Satoshi. Il savait que le passé de Nino n'était pas brillant et il voulait le faire montrer à Satoshi. Il avait donc décidé de le faire suivre pour pouvoir par la suite envoyer des photos compromettantes.

-Je suis certain que ce type se prostitue… c'est la seule façon qu'il ait pu avoir de survivre. Satoshi ne tolèrera jamais ça, c'est certain.

Plus tard dans la matinée, un homme sonna à sa porte et, bien heureux, le fit entrer. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait et l'homme lui demanda seulement une photo. Il lui donna seulement l'adresse et le numéro de l'appartement de Nino et Satoshi car il n'en avait pas. Il lui montra par contre une photo d'Ohno pour qu'il ne se trompe pas de personne.

-Suivez le pendant une semaine et revenez me voir. Prenez le en photo quoi qu'il fasse dehors.

-Bien… alors à dans une semaine. Au revoir.

Il quitta l'appartement, laissant seul un Sho, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

Il était 17h et Nino ne savait plus quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Il décida alors de sortir, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Il flâna dans les rues, certaines qu'il connaissait, d'autres moins, d'autres pas du tout. Les gens le bousculent un peu, il bouscule lui aussi des gens, il regarde la devanture de magasins où il a l'impression que les mannequins le regardent aussi, il suit le même chemin que certaines personnes alors qu'une certaine personne suit le même chemin que lui.

Il entre dans un établissement, il est 18h 30. L'homme regarde l'enseigne, sourit et s'arme de son appareil photo et mitraille les mouvements ses mouvements à l'entrée et à al sortie vers 19h 45.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, il sort les soirs où Satoshi travaille et se rend dans divers bâtiments, bâtiments que l'homme photographie…

Il lui tarde de montrer ses clichés à Sakurai.


	14. Fourteen

Finallement la semaine passa. Sho bouillait d'impatience sur sa chaise en attendant l'homme. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit café. Sakurai s'était vaguement demandé pour quoi ils ne se retrouvaient pas chez lui, mais quand l'homme lui eut dit qu'il serait surpris des photos prises, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait foncé à l'endroit indiqué.

Le voilà maintenant. Il avait vraiment la dégaine typique des détectives. Long manteau beige, chapeau de la même couleur et attaché-case.

-Assayez vous s'il vous plait.

-Merci

-Alors?

-Tenez, voilà vos photos.

-Bien!

Il tendit une main pour recevoir l'enveloppe, mais l'homme lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Vous n'allez pas me demander de vous payer encore!

-Non, non, juste que j'aimerai savoir pourquoi m'avoir fait suivre cette personne. Qu'attendiez vous de ces photos?

-En quoi ça peut vous regarder?

-J'aime bien savoir la raison qui pousse les gens à faire appel à moi. Vous m'avez dit croire que cette personne se prostituait.

-En effet, vous avez votre réponse! Puis je avoir les photos?

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est en quoi le fait qu'il se prostitue ou non vous affecte? C'est votre frère? Un ami proche?

-Non absolument pas, c'est même un ennemi.

-Vraiment? Donc vous pensiez pouvoir le faire chanter?

-Pour tout vous dire, puisque visiblement je n'ai pas d'autres choix, cet homme vit avec la personne que j'aime.

-Querelle amoureuse? Seigneur, je pensais que vous aviez passé l'âge.

-Mettez vos commentaires de côté, sinon j'arrête là.

-Vous rennoncez à vos photos?

-Vous m'y poussez presque. Bon laissez moi finir. Il se trouve que je connais bien la personne avec qui il vit, puisque nous travaillons ensemble et que nous somme intimes. Cependant, après une abscence, il s'est entiché de ce Ninomiya. Je veux simplement reprendre ma place auprès de lui. Ces photos feront fuir Ninomiya, j'en suis sûr.

L'homme le regarda puis sourit.

-Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Tenez, voilà vos photos.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur la table, se lèva et partit sans un mot. Un brin énervé, mais tout de même soulagé qu'il soit partit, Sho prit l'enveloppe, règla sa note et s'en alla. Il voulait les regarder dans son appartement, mais il ne résista pas et alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit les photos. Il avait les doigts qui tremblaient d'excitation et son sourire aurait terrifié un enfant s'il l'avait regardé.

Seulement…

-Eh?

En effet, il était surpris, mais pas dans le bon sens, pas dans celui attendu.

-C'est quoi ces photos?

Il s'attendait à voir Ninomiya au bras d'hommes, les embrasser ou encore les suivre en voiture… mais non…

-Des jeux d'arcades?

Et oui… Nino ne se prostituait pas, il allait seulement passer un peu de temps à regarder ou jouer au jeux d'arcades quand il avait un peu d'argent.

-C'est pas vrai!

Il se leva d'un coup et jeta violemment les clichés dans la poubelle.

-Ninomiya Kazunari, tu me le pairas!

Il rentra chez lui, le pas rapide et l'air furieux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas du coup, c'est qu'une personne passant par là à la recherche de quelque chose se dirigeat vers la poubelle et apercut les photos.

-Oh… quel beau jeune homme… il sera parfait! Kazunari Ninomiya, hein? Bien, il ne me manque plus qu'à le retrouver. Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

De leur côté, Nino et Satoshi profitaient d'un jour de congé pour paresser sur le canapé. La tête posée sur les genoux de son amant, Nino regardait distraitement la télé tout en se faisant carresser les cheveux. Quand la sonnette retentie, il se leva, bien qu'un peu dans les vapes, et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour! Ninomiya Kazunari?

-Heu… oui je heu, oui c'est moi… vous êtes?

- Johnny Kitagawa (uwaa en vrai xD bon maggle)

-Enchanté… aurevoir…

-Chotto jeune homme! J'ai une proposition à vous faire! Me laisseriez vous me présenter convenablement?

-Qui c'est?

Satoshi fit son entrée et salua l'homme.

-Entrez donc, je vous en prie.

-Merci bien.

-Mais Satoshi!

-Quand on est poli, on fait entrer les gens qui veulent nous parler.

-La dernière fois ça a manqué finir en bain de sang…

-Euh…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il plaisante, entrez donc, entrez.

Il fit signe à l'inconnu de s'asseoir sur le fauteil près du canapé où ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

-Bien alors, je me présente à nouveau. Je suis Johnny Kitagawa. Je dirige une agence de mannequins.

-Je suis content pour vous…

-Nino! Excusez le, il est pas vraiment de bonne humeur ces temps-ci. Excusez nous deux secondes.

Il tira le bras de Nino et le traîna à la cuisine.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce cinéma?

-Comme tu l'as dis, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, là j'ai envie d'être avec toi, pas avec lui!

-Mais tu réfléchis des fois? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est là?

-Hey!

-Nino, il dirige une agence de mannequins!

-Et alors? Il vient nous faire les louanges de son nouveau poulain?

-Mais non idiot! Il vient certainement pour toi!

-Eh?

-Mais oui, pourquoi le président se déplacerait si ce n'est pour ça?

Nino parut sur les fesses, mais la voix de Kitagawa le ramena sur Terre.

-En effet, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je m'excuse, j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est nous qui n'avonsa pas été très discrets… Tu vois Nino.

-Je heu… mais pourquoi moi?

-Et bien, cela fait un moment que mon agence a été ouverte. J'ai recruté mes mannequins tous au même moment et les ai tous gardés sans jamais en recruter d'autres…

-Vous seriez… non, pas possible!

-Satoshi?

-Bah, je crois que vous êtes assez connu, non?

-Je dois bien avouer que oui, mais je me cache dirons nous, c'est surtout mon agence qui est connue. La Johnny's agency…

-Je l'aurai parié… mais donc, oui, quel est le rapport avec vos mannequins et Nino?

-Et bien comme je l'ai dit, mes mannequins me suivent depuis longtemps, et ils sont arrivés à un âge où il ne passent plus pour les publicités ou autres shoot pour lequel j'accepte de confier mes hommes. Ils partent donc tous dans un autre service. Je me retrouve alors sans mannequins.

-Et donc… vou recrutez?

Nino parlait enfin… on était en train de lui confier un job là, Non?

-Exactement. Il me faut une dizaine de mannequin d'ici la fin du mois, soit dans 6 jours, si je veux reprendre mes activités.

-Oh, je vois.

-Et donc, je viens vous voir, Ninomiya-san, pour vous proposer de rejoindre mon agence.


	15. Fiveteen

Nino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, mannequin?

-Mais heu… enfin je suis pas très grand vous savez et j'ai pas vraiment de classe ou de prestence et puis…

-Vous rigolez ou quoi? J'ai vu des photos de vous et je peux vous assurer que même en pleine rue vous avec ce qu'il faut.

-Heu… des photos de Nino?

-Oui, un homme les a jetté et, curieux comme je suis, je suis allé voir. Il s'est énervé en criant votre nom puis a abandonné les clichés. C'est de là que je vous connais.

-Heu… un homme avait des photos de moi?

-Oui… et apparemment il ne vous veut pas que du bien, croyez moi. Enfin, en géréral quand on dit « tu me le paieras » c'est pas qu'on veut l'aider…

-Attendez une seconde!

Satoshi se tourna vers Kazunari.

-Je suis certain que c'est Sho, ça peut être que lui de toutes façons!

-Il… mais il est malade ce type! Tu traînes vraiment avec des mecs pas nets!

-Ecoutez moi Ninomiya-san, visiblement vous êtes dans une mauvaise situation. Si vous travaillez pour moi, votre sécurité sera assurée.

-Des gardes du corps?

-En effet, Ohno-san, mon service d'ordre est du genre efficace et redoutable.

-Digne de vous à ce que je sais. Nino, personnellement je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

-Oui mais… enfin je doute un peu de moi là…

-Kazu, toutes le photos que j'ai prise de toi sont superbes, alors tu imagines prises par un photographe professionnel? Tu devrais vraiment accepter!

Nino réfléhit pendant un moment. Puis il posa les yeux sur le visage souriant de Kitagawa.

-C'est bien payé au moins? Je refourge pas ma personne pour des prunes. Puis j'ai un gros remboursement sur le dos.

Il lança un regard à Satoshi. Puis ils parlèrent du salaire, des heures de travail, de ce qu'il ferait et ferait peut être mais aussi de ce qu'attendait Kitagawa de ses poulains.

-Je respecte la vie privée de mes mannequins, mais je préfère, s'il y a un problème qui entraine une abscence ou une démission, être au courant.

-D'accord.

-Ah et puis une chose. La trahison n'est pas quelque chose que je pardonne facilement, voir pas du tout. Si jamais avec le temps vous devenez célèbre, ce qui entre nous, ne devrait pas être difficile, vous veniez à me laisser tomber pour une autre boîte, quelques soient les raisons, croyez bien que vous vous en mordrez les doigts si c'est pour des raisons purement rancunières. C'est compris?

-Oui messieur!

-Bien alors…

Il sortit un papier de sa sacoche.

-Voilà votre convocation. Ne la perdez surtout pas, autrement les gardes ne vous laisseront pas entrer. Ah et tenez.

Il donna une carte de visite aux deux garçons.

-Mon numéro est inscrit dessus. Il me manque encore 4 mannequins à trouver d'ici 6 jours. Je dois me dépêcher de les trouver, alors je vais m'en aller, mais si jamais vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait interessé…

-Oui oui, on y pensera. Merci beaucoup pour Nino.

Le concerné était encore trop perdu pour répondre.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier. Bon et bien, à la semaine prochaine.

Satoshi le racompagna à la porte. Quand il revint, Nino était toujours planté au milieu du salon.

-Oi, Nino!

Rien.

-Kazu!

…

-Kazunari! Ninomiya Kazunari! Moshi moshi! Y'a du peuple?… Non ne m'y oblige pas!

Toujours rien.

-Mon amour! Mon cœur! Mon bébé… ma ptite souris en surcre d'orge moulée dans un moule a cake rose!

-J'ai un travail…

-O.O punaise ce qu'il faut pas faire…

-Je vais avoir un salaire, un vrai…

-Oué bah quand même je t'ai appellé « ma ptite souris en surcre d'orge moulée dans un moule a cake rose »… atta je m'en remet… respiiiire… c'est bon.

-Je vais pourvoir te rembourser…

-Moi j'aimais bien ta manière de me rembourser avant…

-Satoshiii!

-Ah c'est bon t'es de retour parmis… moi!

Nino le regarda d'un air blazé.

-Je vais avoir un vrai travail pour la première fois, je vais pouvoir te rembourser la somme colossale que je te dois et tu t'inquiètes pour un petit surnom pourave?

-J'ai pas l'habitude des surnoms aussi « Les feux de l'amour » tu vois…

-Moi non plus mais c'est pas une raison! Soit content pour moi!

-Mais je fais ce que je veux!

-Mais t'es mon petit ami!

-Mais t'es vraiment chiant à la longue!

-Je suis chiant?

-Carrément!

-En***ré!

-Sal***!

-Co***rd

-Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi!

-Embrasse moi!

-Quand tu veux!

Alors Nino se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Accroché à son cou, Kazunari le regarda et sourit.

-Je suis content… cet homme est vraiment un miracle.

-Moui…

Satoshi lui fit un petit sourire un peu triste.

-Hey… c'est quoi le problème?

-Bah… enfin, quand tu travaillais pas, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait tous les soirs. Là je vais rentrer sûrement avant toi. Je vais avoir l'impression d'être retourné en arrière.

Nino comprit alors le peu d'entrain qu'il avait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Oui… mais avant, personne ne rentrait tout court après toi… maintenant y'aura moi. Et à partir de la semaine prochaine, c'est toi qui me dira « Okaeri ». Mais parfois ça sera moi aussi. Y'aura biens des jours où je rentrerai tôt .

-Oui, sûrement…

Il se sourient et contnuèrent leurs embrassade. Pour se rattrper de son manque d'entrain, Satoshi se fit rapidement pardonner. Ils allaient tous les deux être très occupés, alors autant en profiter, non?


	16. Sixteen

Mot de l'auteur: A tous ceux qui attendaient voilà le chapitre 16. Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que jusqu'au chapitre 17 et la suite ne sera aps écrite avant quelques temps je pense. Désolée pour les fautes aussi, je n'ai jamais vraiment relu depuis le temps que je l'ai écrite. Hachii

* * *

Il tardait tellement à Nino de travailler qu'il en devenait presque agaçant à bouger dans tous les sens.  
La semaine passa à une allure folle. Satoshi voulut prendre la matinée pour pouvoir l'accompagner mais Nino refusa, disant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, que tout allait bien.  
Mais voilà, une fois devant les portes de l'agence... ça allait beaucoup moins bien. Faut dire aussi que les deux armoires à glace en face de lui n'étaient pas vraiment rassurants. Les biceps comme des cuisses de catcheurs devaient en être la raison.

-Ano... je...  
-Vous avec une convocation?  
-Euh oui, la voilà.

Il sortit la convocation de sa poche et la tendit.

-Très bien, c'est en règle, bonne journée.  
-Me... merci. Bonne journée.

Le cap de l'entrée surmontée, il lui fallait trouver où aller. Et pour ça, il y avat l'accueil.

-Excusez moi, je suis nouvel employé ici.  
-Ah vous êtes un des mannequins fraîchement recrutés?  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Alors, vous voyez la porte marron là bas? Bah c'est là. Les autres y sont déjà. Il enmanque encore 3.  
-Kitagawa-san a trouvé tous ses mannequin?  
-Oui, mais visiblement faudra les attendre un peu.  
-Oh, je vois. Merci bien.  
-Avec plaisir? Bonne journée et ganbatte!  
-Arigatô gozaimasu!

Voilà quelqu'un de sympathique. Alors là porte marron. Il l'ouvrit et déboula dans unlong couloir.

-Euh... ok.

Il avança et remarqua deux portes. L'une au début du couloir avec l'inscription « vestiaires » et une seconde vers le fond avec inscrit « studio A ».

-Je suis censé faire quoi là?  
-Je me le demande aussi...  
-Dilemme.  
-C'est peu dire.  
-Hum... Eh?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Grand, les cheveux un peu longs d'un brun tirant sur le roux qui lui allait à merveille. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler japonais aussi bien, il aurait pu leprendre pour un chinois.

-Tu es un des mannequins je suppose.  
-Euh oui...  
-Et toi aussi t'es paumé!  
-Euh oui, de tout évidence.  
-Aiba Masaki, enchanté!  
-Ninomiya Kazunari, moi de même...

Ils s'inclinèrent puis reprirent.

-Je pense qu'on devrait toquer à al porte des vestiaires... autant commencer par là.  
-Oui je pense aussi.

Il toqua donc et attendit comme un piquet qu'on lui ouvre.

-Euh, Aiba-san... tu crois pas qu'on devrait entrer plutôt que d'attendre?  
-Ah bah oué je pense aussi. Alors on...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui, lui aussi, devait avoir la vingtaine, brun avec un beau visage des cheveux légèrement ondulés.

-Ah tiens, en voilà deux autres. Salut! Entrez.  
-Salut! Aiba Masaki, enchanté.  
-Ninomiya Kazunari, enchanté.

La première chose qui le frappa quand il fut complètement entré dans le vestiaire fut son immensité. Un large passage entres les casiers-penderies, des bancs au centre pour s'asseoir ou mettre ses chaussures, des lavabos dans le fond avec des miroirs muraux tout le long, mais également un distributeur automatique de boissons.

La seconde chose fut l'odeur. Non pas qu'elle soit infecte comme celle des vestiaires sportifs, au contraire, celle ci était douce et masculine, un mélange de divers parfums qui en donnait un vraiment agréable. Cette fragrance le détendait un peu.

-Y'a personne après vous?

L'homme qui les avait fait entré le fit revenir sur Terre.

-Apparemment il en manque encore 2 après nous. On est beaucoup au final?  
-Avec vous deux, on se retrouve à 8.  
-Ok... Bon bah on est un peu paumé nous. On doit faire quoi?  
-Pour l'instant rien, on attend juste.

Nino fut un peu étonné. Il ne pensait pas devoir attendre son boss dans les vestiaires, mais plutôt dans un studio ou un bureau.

-Dites, on à qu'à faire connaissance. On a déjà parlé un peu tous les 6.

Il se pointa du doigt puis désigna d'un geste les 5 autres hommes derrière lui.

-Ah c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Autant bien commencer, vu qu'on est amené à travailler ensemble.

Aiba paraissait si extravertie aux yeux de Nino qu'il se trouva affreusement timide sur le coup.

-Oui en effet, alors je commence. Yamashita Tomohisa, enchanté.

Donc lui, c'était Yamashita, on retient. Les autres s'avancèrent mais l'attention de Nino se posa sur celui qui se plaça derrière Yamashita et le prit par la taille.

-Moi c'est Ikuta Toma. Je préviens tout de suite, Tomo est à moi. Pas toucher sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse. Vous avez vu SAW III, bah voilà, comme le mecqui se fait tordre les membres.

Allez hop, ça c'est dit, au suivant. Après cette annonce il décocha un sourire éblouissant qui rassura Nino. Lui aussi avait l'air gentil. Le second qui parla était assez petit, une vraie bouille d'ange avec ses yeux pétillants et ses lèvres roses. Mais Nino se méfiât, ce genre de personne jouaient souvent double jeu.

-Tegoshi Yuya. Je ne suis qu'à moi, parce que je m'aime trop pour me partager.

Bah voilà, un ange adepte du nombrilisme. M'enfin, ça devait mettre l'ambiance de temps en temps ce genre de gars. Et puis malgré ça, il sourit de toutes ses dents à Nino et Aiba en s'approchant un peu et en s'inclinant;

Les autres suivirent le mouvement. I y avait un second couple. Akanishi Jin et Kamenashi Kazuya. Le premier était un peu comme Tegoshi mais un niveau au dessus. Il était beau, il le savait, il le revendiquait et en plus il adorait ça. Son ami était du genre discret. le mec très beau, avec ou sans retouches. Du style plus timide mais avec une aura qui laisse penser à un caractère de leader, un mec avec la tête sur les épaules.  
Et enfin le dernier, mais non des moindres selon l'esprit de Nino, Matsumoto Jun. Un type grand, svelte, un visage agréable, un sourire charmant et une envie forte de lui faire un câlin ou de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Mais Nino aimait surtout ses yeux chocolat devant lesquels trônait une paire de lunettes aux montures noires qui en le rendait que plus attrayant. S'il n'avait pas déjà le cœur soudé à celui de Satoshi, il aurait certainement eut le coup de foudre pour lui.

Il parlèrent tous pendant un moment. Toma raconta comment ils avaient été choisi. Alors que Yamashita attendait son ami près d'un restaurant, Kitagawa l'avait remarqué et enrôlé. Quand Toma arriva, il le prit aussi disant qu'un couple ne ferait que du bien aux yeux du public.  
Jin et Kazuya avaient vécu un peu la même chose, à la différence que eux, ilss'étaient fait remarqués à cause d'une dispute. Le boss avait dit les trouver plein devitalité et que devant un objectif cela devait donner.  
Les conversations battaient leur plein quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Pensant que c'était le boss, tous se levèrent des bancs et regardèrent.

-Uwaw, une standing ovation. Merci beaucoup!  
-Nah, ils se sont juste gourés.

Il y avait deux hommes l'un derière l'autre. Certainement les deux derniers. Le plusenthousiaste des deux était grand avec une coiffure à la mode qui ressemblaitbeaucoup à celle d'un mannequin qu'il avait vu sur une affiche à Shibuya et puis... illui faisait très légèrement penser à Uruha de The GazettE (celles qui connaissent pas... c'est un crime u.u vous avez loupé votre vie, mourez et revivez u.u bande deMon Chéri). Le second était un peu plus petit et avait de beaux cheveux noirs de jais, à peine plus courts que c'eux d'Aiba. Il émanait de lui une espèce de colèresourde... ou plutôt de la froideur, comme s'il était de glace. Mais ça le rendait plutôt attirant.

-Je suis Koyama Keiichiro, dit le premier, et lui c'est Nishikido Ryo.  
-Bonjour...  
-Ah vous voilà tous les deux! Nous sommes donc au complet.  
-Aah on est désolé, mais on a eut un petit contre temps. Gomen'.

Koyama commença à discuter avec Yamashita et Toma. Quand ce dernier lui dit pourlui et « Tomo », Koyama sauta sur l'occasion et lança pour que tout le mondel'entende.

-Vous êtes ensemble? Bon ben si on est pas obligé de se le cacher, Ryo et moi somme ensemble.

Toma lui sourit et ils continuèrent à parler comme si de rien n'était. Nino par contre manqua s'étouffer (avec de l'air? o.O) en entendant ça. C'était honnêtement possible que ces deux là soient ensemble. Un bisounours et une pierre? M'enfin les contraires s'attirent, non.  
Avec ce que Nino pensait de lui, il s'attendait à ce que Nishikido démente ougrommèle un « En quoi ça les regarde? », mais celui-ci fit plutôt l'inverse. Il s'approcha de Koyama, le prit par la taille pour le coller doucement à lui.

-En effet. Inutile de vous dire que Keiichiro n'est à personne d'autre que moi. Le premier que je vois me le draguer je l'envois faire un séjour à l'hôpital et m'assure la destruction de sa vie sociale.  
-T'as pas changé Ryo, toujours aussi protecteur. J'en ai un bon souvenir malgrétout.  
-Pourquoi aurais je changé, Bakanishi?  
-Bah je sais pas... mais ton statut de mec le plus sexy d'Osaka aurait très bien pu te donner des ailes.

Osaka? Ce type est du Kansai? Voilà une petite nouveauté dans la vie de Nino, ça lui change des gens de Tokyo.

-Vous vous connaissez?

Tegoshi posa la question qui trottait dans la tête de tout le monde.

-Oui, bien même, Ryo-chan est mon ex.  
-Mais notre relation est restée la même...  
-Oué, doux sarcasmes et langoureux coups bas.  
-Tout à fait.

Ils se regardèrent avec des éclairs de fureur dans les yeux. Mais la porte qui s'ouvrait sur deux hommes les stoppèrent. Le première était leur patron, Johnny Kitagawa, lesecond ne pouvait être que le styliste. un look extravagant mais totalement époustouflant. Tatoué, percé aussi il émanait de lui une aura comme celle d'un grand frère.

-Bien le bonjour à vous tous. Je me présente à nouveau, Johnny Kitagawa. Je serais votre patron pour ce qui sera certainement une longue partie de votre vie. J'espère que tout se passera bien et que nous nous entendrons. Je voudrais aussi une bonneentente entre vous 10. Les querelles se font ailleurs que dans les locaux et si elles sont trop graves, veuillez m'en avertir. Que je ne sois pas surpris de devoir vous retrouver à l'hôpital de plus proche.  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Bien..; alors si cela ne vous dérange pas nous allons commencer immédiatement. je vous présente Miyavi, le styliste responsable des nouvelles recrues. il bous suivra pendant quelques mois. Les vêtements sont prêts.  
-Prenez en soins, sinon je vous pique les fesses avec mes aiguilles. Allez, venez, on a du boulot.

Il fit signe aux nouveaux de le suivre alors que Kitagawa sortait et repartait directement.


	17. Seventeen

Nino regarda son patron s'en aller avec un petit signe de tête pour enfin disparaître derrière la porte marron.

-Entrez, vos vêtements sont sur les cintres là bas. Prenez ceux qui vous sont destinés, allez vous changer et revenez. Pas trop dur pour l'instant. Allez, go!

Miyavi appuya ses mains sur les épaules de Yuya et le poussa en avant pour les presser.  
Ils allèrent tout vers la penderie et regardèrent les étiquettes. Nino ne trouvait pas son ensemble et pensa que ça commençait mal.

-Tient, je suppose que c'est toi Ninomiya Kazunari. T'es le seul que je connaisse pas vraiment.  
-Ah heu… merci!

Il releva les yeux vers son sauveur et se figeât mentalement quand il reconnu la personne. Nishikido Ryo.

-Pas de quoi… mais habitues toi à vite trouver ce qu'il faut faire. Pas de place pour les pas dégourdis qui nous retardent ici.  
-Je heu… oui. Vraiment désolé.

Il s'inclinât mais sentit une main le relever directement.

-Allez, pas de ça avec moi. Je te fais peur à ce point là? Enfin bref, c'est un bon conseil, garde le en tête…

Il partit en direction des vestiaires laissant Nino complètement largué. Ce mec qui donnait l'impression d'être aussi dur et froid qu'un iceberg… mais il l'avait conseillé et aidé… Peut être devrait il revoir sa vision de lui?  
Mais plus tard, pour l'instant il devait se changer. Il entra de nouveau dans le vestiaire avec les autres qui commencèrent de suite à se changer.

Ses vêtements à lui: Un pantalon marron avec des sangles, des chaussures blanches, un t-shirt noir avec un motif blanc avec des effets de jaune et une veste à capuche noire aussi.  
Il enfila le tout. Il avait vraiment peur de faire une faute de goût quelque part, mais son sens de la mode surgit et le guida. Il avait fait vite et quand il se retourna il remarqua que certains de ses nouveaux collègues étaient encore torses nus. Parmi eux Yamashita, Nishikido et Akanishi. Et bien, ce n'était pas moche à voir. Akanishi et Yamashita avaient un peu la même « structure », bien en forme avec des abdos vraiment à croquer. Iceberg Man quant à lui était nettement plus fin, presque maigre, mais en fait simplement mince. Mais c'est justement cela qui faisait ressortir ses muscles. Ceux de ces bras attiraient vraiment le regard de Nino.

-Uwa les mecs, vous êtes vraiment bien bâtis!

Aiba venait de parler. Le cœur de Nino avait fait un bond, il avait eut l'impression de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.  
Yamashita rit puis parla à son tour.

-Bah faut bien dans le métier, non?  
-Oui c'est pas faux!

« Eh? Oulà bah je suis dans le caca mou moi alors! »  
Car oui en effet… lui n'avait pas grand chose. Il regarda son ventre et appuya du bout de l'index dessus.

-Pff…  
-Haha, t'inquiète pas, regarde…

Il tourna la tête et vit Kamenashi à côté de lui qui avait relevé son t-shirt.

-J'ai pas grand chose non plus et pourtant je…  
-Pourtant tu vas me baisser ce haut directement!  
-Moh Jin, il a déjà vu un ventre c'est pas la mort!  
-Oui mais le tient il est à moi, alors garde le bien caché sous ton vêtement!  
-Non mais occupe toi de tes fesses!  
-Ah mais non, je voudrais pas te priver de cette tâche!  
-Une tâche à oué ça c'est sûr!  
-De quoi?!  
-Les mecs, vos gueules sérieux…  
-Ok!

Et voilà, la voix rauque de Nishikido avait fendu l'air. La petite dispute des amoureux fut alors coupée net. Quel charisme il a celui ci!

-Bon aller les gars, on devrait y aller. On a de belles photos à faire! Uwaa je suis impatient!

Koyama et sa bonne humeur. Nino pensa qu'il devrait parler plus avec lui dans le futur, s'ils devenaient amis, ça serait un bon point.  
Arrivés au studio, Miyavi leur sauta presque dessus.

-Ah ben vous voilà! Uwaw vous êtes vraiment top comme ça, je me félicite encore de mon talent, j'ai vraiment une intuition du feu de Boudha. Bon allez en piste. Vous allez passer un par un. Le premier c'est vous Aiba. Il y a des accessoires, vous êtes libre de les utiliser ou pas. Ah, attendez, juste…

Il s'approcha d'Aiba et arrangeât un peu sa tenue, juste deux trois trucs qui la rendirent encore mieux.

-Parfait, allez en piste! Shige? T'es prêt?  
-Oui, c'est bon.

Aiba se plaça sur de décor blanc et, après avoir regardé les accessoires se plaça juste contre le fond, appuyé contre.  
Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha légèrement en avant. Position très simple mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Son t-shirt blanc décoré d'un motif aux couleur plus vives donnait un bon effet, mais le must, c'était bien sûr ses cheveux. Avec l'éclairage, son brun/roux apparaissait presque rouge.

Le photographe, que Miyavi avait appelé « Shige », prit plusieurs photos de différentes poses puis…

-Suivant s'il vous plait!  
-C'est à moi.

Toma s'avança. Comme Aiba, il portait un t-shirt blanc/ blanc cassé, un débardeur plus précisément, ainsi qu'un slim noir et des bottes noires. Simple mais magnifiquement bien mit en valeur. Il fit quelques prises, non satisfait, s'accroupit et posa une main au sol.

-Très bien! Celle ci est parfaite. Au suivant!  
-Yamashita s'il vous plait…  
-Hai…

Contrairement aux deux précédents, Yamashita était habillé plus chaudement. Un pull en grosse laine d'un beige portant sur le marron très clair, une fine écharpe noire , un pantalon souple et épais gris ainsi que des bottes aussi noires que l'écharpe.  
Il s'assit sur le petit banc en bois qui trônait sur le décor et prit la pose. Une de celle que Nino classerait dans les nonchalantes. Appuyé sur une main, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse et va y que je suis à tomber.

Le sentiment qu'avait Nino, c'était que ces mecs étaient vraiment doués, ou alors, ils avaient ça dans la peau. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver la bonne pose, que cela prenne beaucoup de temps et que le photographe s'énerve… et qu'il soit viré. Comment réagirait Satoshi dans ce cas là? Comment le rembourserait-il? C'était vraiment sa seule chance d'avoir un bon travail alors si jamais…

-Ninomiya! A vous!  
-Ha… Hai!

Il s'avança, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il respira un grand coup et se lança. Il ferait une erreur à trop réfléchir. Puis le conseil de Nishikido lui revint en tête. « apprendre à vite faire les choses ». Cela voulait donc dire, se remuer les fesses, mais bien. Alors il écouta son instinct. Il s'appuya sur le fond, laissa les bras le long de son corps, croisa les jambes et tourna la tête. L'effet rendu était comme de l'insolence, ou de la négligence, de l'ennui. Visiblement, « Shige » était ravi, car il lança un « bien! très bien! » qui fit sourire Nino.

Il sortit de scène après quelques autres photos, laissant la place à son conseillé. En passant à côté de lui, Nino lui dit doucement « Merci du conseil… » puis s'en alla à côté d'Aiba.

La suite émerveilla Nino. Il trouvait ce Nishikido vraiment très beau, mais il se demandait comme un tel homme, si froid, si rude, pouvait dégager quelque chose de bon pour une photo.  
C'set pourquoi il fut surpris de voir tout ce qui émanait de lui.

En effet, Osaka Man s'assit par terre, en tailleur, une jambe un peu relevée et un coude posé sur son genoux, sa main appuyée doucement contre sa joue, un doigt caressant ses lèvres. Tout allait bien dans cette photo, l'harmonie des couleurs, le choix des vêtements; jean délavé, converses rouges, t-shirt blanc et écharpe noire… mais surtout, ce qui donnait cet effet dévastateur au rendu, c'était cette expression qu'il avait adopté. une de celles qui vous donnent envie de toucher le visage de la personne, de sous coller à elle. Pas de l'excitation, non, juste un besoin de présence contre soi.  
Nino était vraiment captivé par cet homme. Plus il le regardait et plus il lui disait quelque chose, son visage lui parlait… bah, tous les japonais se ressembles un peu.

Nishikido déserta la scène, laissant place à son amant qui l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment été super.  
Il se plaça sur le décor à son tour et se posta a quelques centimètres du fond sans pour autant s'y appuyer. Il passa les pouces dans les poches de son pantalon militaire. Il portait un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc, couvert par une veste moire et une écharpe noire, elle aussi. La tête penché en avant le regard droit vers l'objectif de « Shige » il afficha un sourire presque imperceptible.  
Il avait un charme fou à ce moment. Tout son côté bon enfant, candide voir naïf s'était envolé. Là, à ce moment, c'était un homme plein d'assurance, de style.

Shige ne prit qu'une seule photo de lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres clichés.  
Quand il eut finit, il reprit son visage enfantin et trottina vers Ryo qui s'était assit sur une chaise à l'écart.

-Alors ? J'étais comment ?  
-Comme d'hab…  
-Moh, Ryo-chan…

Visiblement déçu, Koyama regada le sol. Mais il retrouva vite le sourire quand il se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant.

-Aussi excellent que d'habitude, c'est ça que je voulais dire.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Mais oui, ai un peu plus confiance en toi…

Koyama fit un petit « oui » de la tête puis passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pur aller l'embrasser puis se serrer contre lui pour un gros câlin.

-Bah y'en a qui se gênent pas… bon allez c'est à moi. Kazuya ? Tu passes après ?  
-Oué !  
-Ok, alors je fais vite, comme ça on pourra rentrer.  
-Comme tu voudras.

Il s'avança, fit mumuse avec son chapeau avant de le poser sur sa tête. Il se tourna vers le photographe et lui lança un nonchalant « alors go, fais ton boulot que j'en finisse pour aujourd'hui », décidément il avait vraiment, vraiment très envie de partir d'ici. Mais pourquoi ? Bah… ça o verra plus tard. Pour l'instant concentrons nous sur ce qui arrivait dans l'objectif. Shige avait décidé de faire un gros plan sur son visage. L'ombre formée par le chapeau et la lumière cachait un de ses yeux ce qui lui donnait un effet mystérieux, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés étaient à peu près de la même couleur que son t-shirt dont les trois petits bouton du col étaient ouverts. Enfin, petit détail de style pur, une pièce de tissu était négligemment posée sur son épaule, donnant un bon contraste avec le haut.

-Parfait ! Akanishi, c'est fini, vous pouvez y aller.  
-Merci, je vais me changer Kazu, tu me retrouve dehors ?  
-Heu… oui, d'accord. Bon à moi. Par contre, Miyavi-san…  
-Hai?  
-Je peux vous emprunter ça?  
-Oh, bien sûr!  
-Merci.

Il prit la petite barette et releva quelques mêches de sa frange pour la faire aller vers l'arrière. Il prit les lunettes qui pendant à son col et les mit sur son nez.  
Nino pensa que Kamenashi devait représenter l'homme stylisé et décontracté à la fois. Sur son pull bleu-noir il y avait un badge avec l'inscription « ask me !» et il portait un jean un peu délavé ansi que des chaussures type converse. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se plaça pas loin de Shige, mais au contraire seulement à quelques pas. Il semblait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il mit une main dans une poche et dans l'autre, uniquement son pouce, tordi un peu son buste dans un sens et sa tête dans l'autre.  
Il était vraiment cool! Le type de mec avec qui on aimerait bien être ami, celui qui fait fondre les filles à petit feu.

-Bon, je me dépêche, Jin à pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Merci à tous, à demain les gars!

Il fit un grand signe de mains aux mannequins puis disparût dans le couloir.

-Matsumoto, à vous s'il vous plait.  
-Ok!

Kazunari le regarda passer près de lui et admira sa « prestation ». Il était vêtu très simplement, un jean, un t-shirt blanc avec un double gilet comme par-dessus. De même, il adopta une position tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire, mais il dégageait un charme fou. Comme s'il vous regardait en vous disant « tu veux qu'on en parle? » quand vous n'allez pas très bien mais que vous le cachez.  
Il décocha un joli sourire et Nino sourit à son tour. Il émanait de Matsumoto une aura bienveillante, comme un gentil grand frère.

-Bon allez, le meilleur pour la fin! Raaah, pourquoi Jin et Kame sont partis? Bon tant pis pour eux…

Il s'approcha tout guilleret du décor et se planta, les mains dans les poches, les pieds joints. Il se mit quasi de profil et regarda l'objectif, un petit air interrogateur au visage. Ses cheveux bruns paraissaient roux avec la lumière, ça lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin. Mais au final, ce qui en ressortait… c'était qu'on avait envie de lui donner deux claques! Un véritable sale gosse. une fois fini, il retrouva son sourire et repartit en trottinant. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Nishikido qui s'endormait presque contre Koyama.

-Allez c'est finit, on rentre chez nous! Allons nous changer.


	18. Eighteen

Mot de l'auteur : OULALAAAAAAAAALA oui, je ressors les vieuuuux dossiers du fond des forums (même plus dans mon ordi quoi, c'est pour vous dire). Mais comme elle était reste en suspend du fait du peu d'intérêt qu'elle recevait cette pauvre fic... mais bon, il y a quand même des lecteurs, ne les laissons pas en plan si suite il y a.

Voilà donc tous les chapitres jusqu'à la fin!

Encore une fois, désolée !

PS: Ah oui, on m'avait fait la remarque des mots en japonais qu'il vallait mieux ettre en français. C'est totalement vrai mais je ne l'ai pas fait ici, je ne souhaite pas la modifier.

* * *

Ils regagnèrent tous les vestiaires et se changèrent une nouvelle fois. Miyavi vint chercher les vêtements, leur souhaita une bonne journée et s'en alla à son tour.  
Ils sortirent du vestiaire et poussèrent la porte marron. Devant l'accueil où la jeune femme sympathique était encore, un homme parlait avec elle.  
Matsumoto s'avança vers lui.

-Kitagawa-san? Le shoot est fini, vous avez encore besoin de nous?  
-J'aurai bien aimé faire une petite réunion pour votre premier jour mais… visiblement il manque deux d'entre vous. J'ai juste eu le temps de leur donner leur feuille…  
-Oui… Akanishi et Kamenashi sont partis. Vous voulez peut être qu'on les appelle pour les faire revenir. Nishikido doit bien avoir le numéro de…  
-N'y compte même pas Matsumoto, jamais je téléphone à Jin.  
-Bon voilà c'est réglé. Donc, voilà vos horaires pour demain.

Nino s'approcha pour prendre une feuille.

-Vous nous donnerez nos horaires tous les jours?  
-Non, là c'est juste pour commencer. Et puis vous ne travaillerez pas tous en même temps, sur le même projet. Nos deux déserteurs ont eux aussi leurs horaires. Donc je vous veux demain ici même à 8h pétantes. Sinon c'est la porte. Ou ayez au moins la bonne idée d'appeler pour justifier votre retard.  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Bien, alors profitez bien de votre journée, allez manger ou je ne sais quoi, mais soyez en forme pour demain.  
-Oui monsieur. Bonne journée.

Nino prit le paquet de feuilles et le distribua. Nishikido la regarda, parlant à son amant.

-Je suppose que c'est pour la réunion.  
-Oui, sûrement.  
-On a pas intérêt à arriver en retard alors.  
-En effet.

Nino les coupa.

-Heu… excusez moi mais, enfin c'est si grave que ça d'arriver à 8h05?  
-Tu peux même pas savoir… surtout pour cette réunion là.  
-Ah…

Il y eut un petit silence, certains lisait la feuille, d'autre regardaient les locaux, fouillaient dans leurs sacs…

-Bon vous vous décidez à me dire pourquoi ou non?  
-Ah oui désolé! Heu… comment te dire…  
-Si t'arrives à la bourre t'es viré, c'est tout. Bon allez Keii, on y va. J'ai faim.  
-Ok! Ja ne!

Nishikido partit sans dire un mot de plus aux autres tandis que Koyama leur faisait signe de la main.

-Bon moi aussi je vais y aller.  
-Nous aussi, ne Tomo?  
-Oui, bonne journée les gars, à demain.

Matsumoto, Yamashita et son amant partirent à leur tour. Il ne restait donc que Nino, Aiba et Tegoshi. Qui justement parla.

-Dites, j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, ça vous dirait de manger en ville tous les trois?  
-Bah moi j'ai rien de prévu, je veux bien? Tu viens avec nous?

Nino réfléchit, Satoshi ne rentrait que vers 20h, il s'ennuierait seul dans l'appartement.

-C'est d'accord. Je connais un super café-restaurant si ça vous dit, ils font de bon repas.  
-Aaaah moi je veux bien! T'es d'accord Tegoshi?  
-Ouip! Moi tant que je peux manger ça me va! C'est pas mal fréquenté tout de même?

Nino fronça un peu les sourcil mais les deux autres ne le virent pas. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas mal fréquenté!

-Non non, tout est calme là bas. Bon alors, allons y.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, après avoir dit au revoir à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Pendant le trajet ils parlèrent beaucoup. Au début, Kazunari ne parlait pas trop. Il se sentait intimidé par les deux autres, mais finalement il parla librement. Tous les trois s'entendaient bien et s'étaient découverts quelques points communs, notamment un; tous trois n'avaient plus de parents. Aiba avait un petit frère, Yusuke, et Tegoshi était, tout comme Nino, fils unique.  
Ils arrivèrent au café-restaurant. La serveuse reconnu directement Nino et lui sauta presque dessus. Cependant pour ne pas paraître déplacée, elle le prit simplement dans ses bras quelques instant.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir! Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois?  
-Oui, merci! Je vois que vous aussi visiblement.  
-Eh?

Il pointa la main de la jeune femme ou trônait une jolie bague.

-Ah oui! Je me marie dans deux mois!  
-Félicitations!  
-Félicitations mademoiselle!  
-Tous mes vœux de bonheur!

Elle regarda derrière Nino et vit Tegoshi et Aiba qui souriaient.

-Oh vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suppose que vous voulez aller à cette table.  
-Oui s'il vous plait.  
-Bien alors allez y, je vous apporte les menus.

Après avoir remercié la jeune femme, les trois hommes allèrent s'asseoir.

-Dit donc, elle est bien mignonne cette fille. Tu la connais d'où?

La curiosité d'Aiba.

-Oué mais elle te vouvoies, donc c'est pas une de tes ex…

La franchise de Tegoshi.

-En fait, je la connaît d'ici, tout simplement. Je connais même pas son prénom. Juste que ça fait un moment que je viens ici, donc on se connaît un peu. C'est une très gentille fille qui a longtemps galéré, j'espère que l'homme qui l'épouse est quelqu'un de bien.  
-Arf oué, donc c'est pas une de tes ex… j'avais raison!  
-Mais dites moi, comment vous avez vécus depuis que vous êtes orphelins? Enfin je veux dire…  
-Bah, mon petit frère et moi on a été placé dans un orphelinat pas loin de Nagoya… va savoir pourquoi. Puis j'ai grandi et j'ai prit un job. Puis avec le temps j'ai réussit à payer les études que voulait faire Yusuke, donc là il est à la fac.  
-Ha ok… et toi Tegoshi ?  
-Moi j'ai vécu chez ma tante et mon oncle pendant un moment … puis à mes 16 ans j'ai déserté.  
-Déserté ?  
-Oui, tu sais quand tu te fais battre au bout d'un moment t'en as un peu marre…

Son ton était ironique mais on sentait bien qu'il n'aimai pas en parler, y'avait de quoi aussi.

-Voilà les cartes. Je reviens plus tard.  
-Merci.

Plus tard, quand la serveuse revint et qu'elle leur apporta leur commande, ils parlèrent encore de leur passé.

-Bah en fait, j'ai déjà bossé comme mannequin pour une pub.  
-Ah ! Moi aussi Aiba ! Heu pour un parfum me semble…  
-Han, vous avez déjà de l'expérience alors ! Moi pas du tout… avant de rencontrer Satoshi, j'étais SDF… je lui doit vraiment beaucoup, notamment une grosse somme d'argent !

Nino leur raconta leur rencontre, ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et ce qu'il comptait faire pour lui rendre la pareille.

-Bon alors faut éviter d'arriver à la bourre demain ! Soit pas en retard.  
-T'inquiète pas Tegoshi, ça ira, je suis plutôt matinal.  
-Bon alors ça devrait aller. Ah ! Je dois y aller moi ! Bon aller, à demain vous deux !

Il les salua et partit. Plus tard, Aiba partit aussi en faisant de grands geste à Nino.

-Bon ben je suppose que je dois y aller aussi.

Il régla sa note puis repartit chez lui. Dans les rues il regardait les écrans géants, les panneaux publicitaires… puis…

-Eh ? C'est…

Sur le mur d'un immeuble trônait fièrement une grande affiche avec dessus un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Nishikido ?

Et ce n'était pas de la pub pour un marque quelconque mais bien une pub pour une grande marque de vêtements de luxe.

-Donc ça veut dire que… il a déjà de l'expérience dans le métier lui aussi…

Il regarda encore un peu puis marcha de nouveau…

-C'est pas vrai…

Sur sa droite, Koyama pour une marque de parfum hors de prix, à gauche Yamashita pour un bijoutier, et les autres suivirent aussi.

-Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans la pub ou quoi ?


	19. Nineteen

Voilà la suite!

Plus je les ajoute et plus je me dis 'Ma grande, c'est ta plus longue fic, relis-la histoire de te faire kiffer', je compte bien m'écouter.

* * *

Nino arriva à l'appartement et quand il entra, s'affala sur le canapé en soufflant avec force.

-Ton premier jour s'est mal passé?  
-Non c'était cool mais… eh?!  
-Héhé! Coucou!  
-Mais pourquoi t'es là? Tu bosses pas?  
-J'ai demandé à sortir plus tôt pour être là quand tu arrives ! Je pensais que tu serais rentré plus tôt…  
-Je suis allé mangé avec deux de mes nouveaux collèges.  
-Oh déjà ?  
-Ouais, faut croire que je suis bon en relations humaines…  
-Haha, oui peut être. Bon allez, raconte moi !  
-Ok…

Nino lui raconta donc sa journée. D'abord sa rencontre avec les malabars de l'entrée puis avec Aiba dans le couloir, puis avec les 6 autres. Il lui parla de Yamashita et Matsumoto qu'il avait remarqué dès le début. Puis l'arrivée un peu originale de Koyama et Nishikido.

-Alors le premier c'est un grand roux vraiment adorable, du moins de ce que j'en ai vu, et le second c'est un iceberg ! Mon sub-conscient l'a surnommé « Iceberg-Man » d'ailleurs !  
-Ton sub-conscient ?  
-Oui oui, bon bref, enfin il est pas très chaleureux quoi. Pourtant il est de bon conseil, il m'a bien aidé mine de rien.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, pour la séance photo… enfin voilà.  
-Oui c'est le genre de type qui finit sa vie seul, moué je vois.  
-Bah pas du tout en fait tu vois, pour preuve là, il sort avec Koyama. Et c'est l'ex d'un des mannequin aussi…Visiblement il plait bien.  
-Hein ?!  
-Puis y'a de quoi en même temps, il est vraiment pas mal du tout le garçon !

Satoshi lui donna un petit coup de coupe puis fit mine de bouder.

-Mooh ! Allez boude pas, j'ai pas dit que je voulais lui sauter dessus !  
-Moué on sait jamais…  
-C'est vexant tu sais… tu me crois vraiment capable de te tromper ? Avec un mec déjà casé en plus ?  
-Non…  
-Bon alors dis pas des conneries plus grosses que toi _  
-Bon alors là suite ?  
-Hein ? Heu ah oui, alors on est allé prendre nos vêtements après que Miyavi, le styliste, nous l'ai demandé. Puis on s'est changé et on a posé. Voilà.  
-Tu veux pas me raconter la séance ?  
-Bah… comment dire ? C'était bien, en fait j'ai eu peur mais c'est venu tout seul. Les autres étaient cool.  
-Ah … ok.

Nino ne voulait pas approfondir parce qu'il avait peur que Satoshi ne lui pique une autre crise.

-Et après tu es sorti avec deux de tes collègues.  
-Oui, Aiba et Tegoshi. Tegoshi est le plus jeune du groupe.  
-Ils sont gentils ?  
-Bah oui… du moins ce que je sais d'eux pour l'instant. Ils sont un peu comme moi.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Orphelins.  
-Oh je vois… mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises qu'ils étaient beaux, agréables, drôles et incroyablement attirants…  
-Eh ? pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ?  
-Parce que s'il sont comme toi…

Il s'approcha de lui et embrassa son cou tout en le serrant contre lui.

-… tu aurais du le mentionner.

Kazunari passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Je suis claqué.. demain faut que je me lève tôt pour pas être en retard…  
-Bon alors repose toi.  
-Oui mais tu restes avec moi !  
-Haha, ok…

Ils restèrent alors là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Nino n'avait plus personne sur lui.

-Satoshi ?

Personne. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

-Oh, dans la cuisine ! Satoshi ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Bah le repas ?  
-Il est pas un peu tôt pour manger ?  
-Bah plutôt un peu tard je pense… t'étais vraiment crevé, c'est 20h 35  
-Eh ?

Il regarda le pendule.

-Ah oué tout de même ! Holala, je vais pas dormir moi ce soir !

Satoshi posa le plat sur la table et s'approcha de Nino, lui murmurant tout doucement

-Si tu veux je peux t'épuiser pour que tu dormes plus facilement…

Il ne laissa pas la temps à Nino de répondre qu'il avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres.  
Finalement, le repas qu'avait préparé Satoshi ne fut pas mangé. Dommage il avait l'air bon.

Le lendemain, Nino courut dans les rues pour ne pas arriver en retard. Satoshi avait vraiment bien tenu son rôle, mais il l'avait vraiment bien épuisé aussi.

-Raaaah si j'arrive en retard je le tue à coup de machette et puis j'envois les morceaux à la SPA pour nourrir les chiens ! (beurk !)

Il arriva à l'heure et soupira une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Devant l'accueil attendait tous ses collègues, sauf Akanishi et Kamenashi.

-Ils vont tout de même pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui ?!  
-Nah c'est pas leur genre.. . enfin Kame je sais pas mais Bakanishi ne l'est pas au point de louper une réunion comme ça. Ils vont arriver.  
-Kame ?

Nino venait de se faire entendre.

-Ah salut Nino ! Kame c'est le surnom de Kamenashi, un diminutif plutôt.. ;  
-Depuis quand tu l'appelles « Nino », Aiba ?  
-Bah depuis hier ! Allons allons Teshi, ne soit pas si formel !  
-Teshi ?

Tegoshi manqua s'étouffer ?

-Ouii, c'est parce que tu as une tête d'ange alors Tenshi, mais Teshi quoi !  
-Aibaaaaaaa ! T'es un baka toi aussi !  
-Eh ?  
-Oui ! Je vais t'appeler Aibaka !  
-Eh ?!

Tous se mirent à rire (sauf Iceberg-Man qui se contenta de sourire of source u.u)

-Bonjour !

Derrière Nino arrivèrent les deux manquant.

-Vous avez faillit être en retard !  
-Oui désolé Jun, mais Jin n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.  
-Normal…  
-Ryo la ferme…  
-Nah mais j'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres d'un mec qui arrive pas à se lever !

Nino se fit tout petit. Lui aussi avait eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Il y avait un peu de bruit mais d'un coup il n'y en eut plus. Le boss venait d'arriver.

-Bien vous êtes tous là. Alors allons y. Suivez moi.

Il allèrent dans une salle où trônait une large et longue table avec un nombre impressionnant de chaise autour.

-Prenez place.

Ce qu'il firent.

-Bien alors voilà. Si vous êtes là c'est que vous êtes officiellement des Johnny's.  
-Des quoi ?

Koyama s'était avancé sur la table pour bien voir son patron.

-Des Johnny's, des mannequins appartenant à la Johnny's and associate.  
-Ah d'accord.  
-Cette réunion ne durera pas longtemps car je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire sur le fonctionnement de cette entreprise. Je sais que parmi vous il y a des couples …  
-Si vous nous demandez de rompre ou de ne pas être comme nous sommes d'habitude, d'être discret et tout ça, je regrette mais vous avez d'ores et déjà ma démission.

Tous regardèrent Nishikido puis leur patron avec un air inquiet.

-Tu as eut beaucoup d'ennuis avec cette franchise par la passé… cependant ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Au contraire même. Voyez vous, un grand nombre des lecteur des magazines dans lesquels vous allez poser sont plutôt des lectrices âgées de 13 à 25 ans. Je vous demande même de jouer sur vos couples pour offrir ce qu'on appelle du fanservice à ces demoiselles.  
-Eh ? Vous voulez dire que par exemple on va devoir s'embrasser et tout ça ?  
-Exact. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'ira jamais plus loin, ci nous faisions de la pornographie ça ce saurait.  
-Oh, d'accord.

Koyama semblait tout de même un peu inquiet. Personne ne vit Nisikido glisser discrètement sa main contre celle, crispée sur son genoux, de son amant.

-Bon alors voilà la seconde annonce de cette réunion. Les photos prisent hier seront publiées dans le magazine Ice Cream (fictif xD) à la section mode. Il sortira dans deux jours. Achetez le ou non, mais je pense qu'il est intéressant de voir le résultat de vos collègues. Voilà vous pouvez y aller.

Il se leva et alla vers la porte. Nino le regarda un peu surprit.

-Heu, c'est déjà fini ? Elle n'a pas fait 10 minutes cette réunion… Et on aurait été viré si on y avait pas assisté ?  
-Généralement la première réunion est comme ça… les boss ont pas grand chose à nous dire. Ce sont celles qui suivent qu'il faut redouter.

Yamashita avait dit ça en se levant.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez de l'expérience vous…  
-Toi non je suppose, je te connais pas.

Koyama s'était approché de lui.

-En effet, moi j'y connais rien.

Il avait peur d'être un boulet pour le groupe. Une main se posa sur sa tête et la poussa en avant.

-Allez, tu vas vite apprendre, c'est pas dur tu verras. Suffit juste de se tenir à carreaux… de temps en temps.

Encore une fois, Nishikido l'avait aidé.

-Ah, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, Ryo.

Akanishi…

-C'est le mannequin le plus grande-gueule du métier qui dit ça ?! On aura tout entendu !  
-Je pense que les mannequins qui ne savent pas tenir en place et qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent devraient se taire…  
-De quoi ?!

Jin s'avança furieusement vers lui mais Kamenashi et Matsumoto l'arrêtèrent. Koyama lui avait empoigné la main de son amant et s'était mit un peu devant lui affichant un regard noir qui fit peur à Nino.

-C'est bon, on s'en va. Viens Keii, ce mec est vraiment pas possible.

Ils sortirent à leur tout suivit peu après des autres.

-Bon baibai Nino !  
-A demain… et ne l'appelle pas Nino ! Aibaka !  
-Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Teshiiiiii t'es méchant !

Nino les regarda avec un grand sourire.

Les jours suivirent aussi et quand le magazine parut, une personne crut s'étouffer en voyant les photos sur la première de couveture.

-Lui ?!


	20. Twenty

-Lui?

Ses doigts restèrent planté contre le papier du magazine, tellement qu'il ondula quand enfin il le lâcha, arrachant puis froissant sauvagement la page qui contenait la photo de Nino.

-Alors comme ça, il est mannequin maintenant! Non mais où va le monde?

Rageusement, il jeta le magazine à al poubelle ainsi que la page déchirée... puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je pense que je n'ai que cette solution. Si je n'arrive pas à décider Satoshi à le quitter, c'est lui que je vais forcer à rompre.

Il récupéra le magazine, feuilleta quelques pages à la recherche d'une information puis fila à toute jambe entre les buildings pour aller à son travail puis repartir dans l'autre sens. Enfin il arriva devant un géant de verre où il se vit accepté un rendez-vous en urgence.

Au même moment, Nino était de retour à l'appartement.

-Satoshi?

Aucune réponse.

-Oui bon, vu l'heure que c'est, c'est normal. Même pas 10h. Bon, et je fais quoi moi?  
-Nyah!  
-Ah, Niu! Le chef t'as donné à mangé ou pas?  
-Nyaaaaaaah!  
-Hum, ça veut dire non ça... mais en même temps t'es un ventre sur pattes, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu mentes...  
-Nyaah~

Nino se dirigea vers la cuisine où il espérait bien trouver un petit mot. Et c'était le cas.

-Bon, le chef dit qu'il a pas eu le temps. Tiens, mange.

Ravi, le chaton se jeta sur ses croquettes en ronronnant de plaisir. Nino s'installa devant la télé et zappa, ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant à regarder. Une publicité pour un parfum lui donna une idée.

-Niu, je reviens, pas de bêtises sinon je t'interdit de lit pendant 3 jours!

Sur ces mots, il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement et se dirigea dans une petite boutique pas très loin. Il en ressortit avec des magazines de mode. En rentrant il s'étala sur son lit et les feuilleta avec entrain.

-Miou~  
-Tu viens t'instruire avec moi? Il faut que j'observe pour pouvoir apprendre et trouver mon style! Tu vois le genre, les poses, le regard, les expressions, comment se servir de la lumière et... tu comprends rien de ce que je dis hein...

Le petit chat le regarda comme s'il était désolé puis vint se lover contre son torse pour finir par s'y endormir.  
La journée passa, Nino n'avait même pas mangé à midi, trop prit par ses « études ». Finalement c'est vers 15h que son ventre commença à crier famine (FAMIIIINE! … hum pardon). Il délogea la petite bête de son ventre et sortit manger dans un endroit tranquille. Assit dans un petit café qu'il en connaissait pas, une voix l'interpella.

-Ninomiya-kun?

Il tourna la tête vers la voix près de lui et reconnu de suite le visage amical de Keiichiro Koyama.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?  
-Heu, bien sûr.  
-Merci.

Une fois assis, Koyama commanda un thé et une viennoiserie.

-Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, tu n'es pas avec Nishikido-san?  
-Tu peux l'appeler Ryo!

Une sorte d'instinct de survie fit penser à Nino que mieux valait attendre un peu avant d'attaquer les familiarités, histoire de rester en vie.

-Ryo est occupé avec des amis que... je n'aime pas vraiment. Alors je suis partit me promener! Et toi? Tu n'es pas avec Aibaka!

Bon, à noter, Koyama avait une forte tendance à la familiarité. Bah, c'est pas plus mal, pensa Nino.

-Non, pas cette fois. Je pensais pas te voir un jour sans Nishikido-san. Il a l'air si proche de toi.  
-Haha! Non en fait tu sais, c'est plutôt moi qui suis accroché à Ryo comme un mollusque à un rocher.  
-La tronche du mollusque...  
-Quoi?  
-Heu enfin je veux dire, si toi t'es un mollusque... enfin j'ai vu pire niveau fruits de mers.

Koyama partit dans un grand rire.

-C'est pas faux. Bref, tu faisais quoi dehors?  
-J'ai eu faim alors j'ai délaissé mes magazines pour un petit repas. Et toi?  
-Tu lis les magazines toi aussi? Ryo me dit toujours que c'est pour les filles mais je suis pas d'accord! Lui il les ouvre que pour regarder mes photos ou les siennes. M'enfin... je faisais juste un tour, j'aime bien la ville, les gens, le bruit... ces choses là.

Nino trouva sa réponse étonnante. Il l'imaginait plutôt au calme dans un salon entièrement de couleur chaudes, et non pas cerné par les buildings et les bruits environnants.

-Dis Ninomiya, ça te dirait de venir manger chez nous un de ces soirs?  
-Eh? C'est que, j'habite pas seul donc...  
-C'est pas grave! T'habite avec combien de personne?  
-On est juste lui et moi.  
-Bah amène-le!  
-Il finit assez tard le soir, donc il faudra venir un de es jours de congés.  
-Pas de soucis! Il fait quoi comme métier?  
-Il est notaire.  
-Oh! Et vous êtes proches?  
-C'est... mon... petit-ami.

Il s'étonna lui même de la gêne qu'il avait à dire ça. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité une seconde devant ce Sho Sakurai...

-Vraiment? Je croyais que t'étais avec Aibaka.  
-Ah non pas du tout! On est juste amis lui et moi!  
-Ah, dommage... ça aurait fait un couple en plus.  
-Mh. En fait, il y a beaucoup de couples.  
-Oué; Ryo et moi, Yamapi et Ikuta-kun...  
-Yamapi?  
-Oué c'est son surnom dans le milieu. Il est danseur aussi, peut être que tu le connais.

Nino fit non de la tête.

-Puis y'a Jin et Kame aussi. C'est étonnant que tu connaisse pas Yamapi, il est super connu pourtant.  
-Bah tu sais... comment te dire... si je te dis quelque chose, tu pourrais ne pas l'ébruiter?  
-Bien sûr! Oh attend laisse-moi deviner! T'es un agent de la C.I.A en fait et t'as jamais mit le pied dans la ville depuis que t'es né parce que t'as été formé toute ta vie! Et là tu espionne pour el compte de ton patron! Oh Kami-sama, je suis innocent! INNOCENT!  
-Calme-toi Koyama-kun! Je ne suis aps du tout de la C.I.A...

Il lui raconta son passé qui laisse Koyama sur les fesses.

-A oui quand même, c'était pas rose pour toi. Johnny-san le sais?  
-Je ne sais pas... quand il est venu me voir il a directement dit mon nom donc j'en sais rien. Mais bon, s'il ne le sait pas c'est mieux.  
-Pourquoi? Il s'en fiche tu sais, tant que tu poses pour lui. Que tu sois né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ou non il s'en tape. La preuve, il est au courant pour le passé de Teshi.

La question qui trotta dans la tête de Nino fut comment LUI, Koyama, était au courant de ça. La réponse ne tarda pas.

-Je connais un peu Tegoshi, tu sais. Quand il s'est enfui de chez son oncle et sa tante, ma mère l'a retrouvé mourant de faim pas loin de chez nous. Il avait à peine 16 ans et moi 19, je me suis occupé de lui pendant quelques jours puis il est repartit. C'était la première fois depuis que je le revoyait.  
-Bah t'as pas eu l'air plus choqué que ça …  
-C'est une période dure de sa vie qu'il veut sûrement oublier. Donc j'ai rien dit.  
-Je vois.

Le temps passa et quand 18h arriva, il furent rejoins par un Ryo quelque peu songeur. Après un baiser à son amant et un salut à Nino, il s'assit et fut directement interrogé.

-Ryo, ça va pas?  
-Si... mais je viens de faire une drôle de rencontre.  
-Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué que Subaru était avec vous dans ton groupe d'amis?  
-Keiichiro, commence-pas s'il te plait.

Ok, à retenir, ne jamais évoquer « Subaru » devant Koyama, même si Nino ne savait pas qui il était.

-Non. Ecoutez bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant. Je suis retourné à la Johnny's parce que j'avais oublié mes lunettes et en ressortant, j'ai croisé Johnny-san et un homme. Il se serraient la main et j'ai entendu le boss lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les nouveaux mannequin, nous donc.  
-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant avec ça, c'est même plutôt bien!  
-Tu comprends pas, normalement après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure. Ce type à du faire quelque chose pour se faire engager maintenant. Puis sa tête me revient pas...  
-Si tu juges à la tête...  
-Keii...

Nino préférait se taire. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Vous savez, ce sentiment qui vous dit « sauve qui peut! ».

-Dis, Nishikido-san...  
-Appelle-moi Ryo.

Koyama lui lança un regard de « je te l'avais dit ».

-Heum, Ryo-kun, ce type, il avait l'air de quoi?  
-De ta taille environ, brun les cheveux un peu longs, il avait un trench beige. Bizarrement on aurait dit un homme d'affaire plus qu'un mannequin.

Le sang de Nino ne fit qu'un tour et cela n'échappa pas aux deux hommes.

-Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ninomiya-kun? Nino? Ohoh, Nino!  
-C'est juste que... en fait je crois que je connais cette personne.  
-Ça a pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire... C'est quoi le problème?

Le regard perçant que lui lançait Ryo le força à tout leur expliquer.

-Et donc, reprit le brun, tu crois qu'il est là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues?  
-Mh... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job! Si je me fais virer, ou si il me force à partir...

Ryo se leva, sortit son porte feuille, posa des billets sur la table et dit.

-T'en fais pas, il t'arrivera rien. Ce type me rebute, je le laisserai pas te faire de mal.  
-C'est gentil mais...

Nino lança un regard à Keiichiro pour voir sa réaction par rapport à ça. Mais au lieu de le voir énervé ou choque, il regardait avec amour son amant.

-Je comprends pas...  
-C'est simple, Keiichiro t'aime bien à ce que j'ai pu voir. S'il t'arrive un truc il sera triste, et tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fout en rage de le voir triste. Alors pour la sécurité de la Terre entière, je préfère éviter ça.  
-Je vois... merci.  
-De rien. Bon Keii, on devrait y aller.  
-Oui. Bonne soirée avec ton chéri Nino! Bai bai!

Main dans la main, les deux amants sortirent du café. Nino prit la route de l'appartement le cœur serré.

-Décidément, ce gars va tout faire pour me pourrir la vie...  
-T'as même pas idée à quel point...


	21. Twenty-one

Mot de l'auteur: Boudu, mais y'avait tant de chapitres ? J'étais fire à ce moment là, dites-moi!

Donc en fait j'ai dit' bientôt la fin' mais je ne sais plus du tout quand elle arrive. Je sais comment mais plus quand... quelle tristesse.

* * *

Nino leva les yeux vers la voix et s'arrêta net.

-Sakurai...  
-En personne.  
-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là?  
-J'étais simplement venu dire à Satoshi que j'avais démissionné...  
-Cool je le lui dirai, aurevoir.

Il fit un pas pour entrer mais Sho le retint par le poignet.

-Non, non, non attend ça serait trop facile... puis ça te concerne aussi.

Les pires craintes de Nino se confirmèrent.

-C'est toi le nouveau?  
-Oh tu es déjà au courant?

Nino ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Oui c'est bien moi... t'es content n'est ce pas? Oui ça se voit... bref, Satoshi n'est pas là, tu me fais entrer?  
-Mais bien sûr.  
-Trop aimable, merci!  
-Arrête ta comédie, tu sais très bien que jamais je te ferai entrer si Satoshi n'y est pas.  
-Pourquoi donc? C'est également chez toi maintenant, non?  
-Tu vois, Sakurai, les femmes ont les règles, moi j'ai des envies de meurtres... et depuis que t'es entré dans ma vie, c'est de pire en pire.

Sho étudia la réponse de Nino puis éclata de rire.

-Y'a quoi de drôle?  
-Nah rien c'est juste... enfin t'es le premier mec qui me parle de règles...

Nino leva les yeux au ciel et, se dégageant de l'emprise de Sho, monta quelques marches.

-... dépêche-toi ou je te laisse dehors.

Puis il continua. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrir et laissa entre Sho. De suite il se mit à l'autre bour du salon pour être sur de limiter la casse. Très à l'aise, Sho alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Bah va-y fais comme chez toi.  
-C'est gentil, merci.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine.

-Tu fais quoi là?  
-J'ai soif, je me sers à boire.

Il alla directement vers le placard où étaient rangés les verres, sortit du sirop d'un autre, prit l'eau dans le frigo. Et tout ça d'une manière si... habituée.

-Tu... es déjà venu ici?  
-Souvent.  
-Ah... et si tu veux tout savoir...  
-Non je veux rien savoir!  
-Je connais bien la chambre aussi.  
-Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas savoir!  
-Satoshi à changé le matelas récemment ou pas? Non aprce qu'il était divin alors tu comprends que...  
-LA FERME!

Ravie de son petit effet, Sho cacha son sourire dans son verre. Une fois vidé, il le mit dans l'évier et s'accouda contre le meuble près de Nino qu'il scruta u moment.

-Quoi?  
-Je me dis juste... que ton... notre, patron, a quand même de bons goûts.  
-Satoshi aussi non?  
-Tu parles de moi?  
-Non de moi...  
-Sale gosse!  
-Va falloir t'y faire.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux plus noirs que l'ébène. C'est au moment où Nino allait se jeter sur lui que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Satoshi un peu interloqué.

-Sho? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

L'interpelé répondit sans lâcher Nino du regard.

-J'étais venu t'annoncer ma démission. Nous ne travaillons plus ensemble toi et moi.  
-Quoi? Mais pourtant tu adorais ce travail et tu...  
-J'aime encore plus mon nouveau. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai la grande chance de travailler avec Ninomiya-kun...

La sonnette d'alarme retentie dans le cerveaux embrumé de confusion d'Ohno.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, maintenant tu peux t'en aller s'il te plait?  
-Bien sûr...

Il s'avança vers la porte et en passant à côté de Satoshi, Sho déposa un baiser d'un érotisme fou contre ses lèvres closes.

-Comme ça je suis sûr que même dans ses bras tu penseras à moi... bonne soirée.

Il partit, laissant un Ohno au bord des larmes et un Nino qui aurait tué le peuple entier s'il n'avait pas été sous le charme, oui, sous le charme, de l'action qui venait de se passer devant lui. Il devait bien se l'avouer, ce Sho Sakurai avait une classe à décorner tous les cocus du monde!

Une minute passa, le temps que tous les deux reprennent leurs esprits.

-Tu l'aimes encore?  
-Quoi?  
-Je te demande, Satoshi, si tu l'aimes encore?  
-Je... non.  
-Tu n'en es pas sûr...  
-Mais Nino je...  
-Laisse, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas.

Satoshi baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il n'en savait rien! C'est de la faute de Sho aussi, à revenir comme ça et tout chambouler dans son coeur et dans sa tête! Est ce que lui il débarquait chez les gens, embrassant le premier passant? Non? Bon alors voilà! Il ne remarqua pas que Kazunari s'était rapproché tout près de lui.

-Tu sais, Satoshi, après ce que je viens de voir, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu as pu craquer sur lui et pourquoi tu ne sais pas où tu en es.  
-Nino...  
-Mais il faut que tu saches une chose.

Il releva son menton et colla son torse au sien.

-Je suis bien mieux que ce pauvre type, playboy à la manque...

Ses lèvres se collèrent au siennes, prenant le dessus sur celles de Sho. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que Satoshi remontaient les siennes à son visage. Lentement, tout comme leurs lèvres glissaient l'une contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, Nino surplombant un Satoshi bien décidé à oublier Sho, malgré ses dires.

Les mains de Nino si firent pressentes, déboutonnant la veste, la veste, le pantalon de son amant avec une langueur insupportable. Tout doucement, Kazunari fit serpenter sa langue le long du torse laiteux de Satoshi dont la respiration avait décidé de s'agiter dans tous les sens.  
Et Nino continuait sa langoureuse descente qui finie par envoyer son partenaire voir les Dieux.

Les choses avaient fait que leur ébat avait finit dans le lit de Nino où épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis pressé l'un contre l'autre.  
Les draps tous neufs de Nino avaient été froissés pour la première fois.  
Quand il se réveilla, la chambre était emplie de l'odeur de son amour et quand il nicha sa tête tout contre la sienne, le parfum de ses cheveux le fit sourire. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Seulement le goût qui persécutait ses lèvres n'était pas celui de celles qu'il avait passé la nuit à embrasser, mais bien celles qui n'avaient fait que s'y poser malicieusement.


	22. Twenty-two

Il semblait à Nino que le trajet jusqu'à la Johnny's était plus long que d'habitude. L'image de Sho embrassant langoureusement SON Satoshi, rappelons-le au cas où, ne lui plaisait plus tant que ça.  
C'est donc avec le coeur lourd qu'il passa les porte de son lieux de travail, l'appareil photo de Satoshi dans son sac. Il avait décidé de le prendre partout avec lui maintenant..

-Bonjour mademoiselle.  
-Ah, Ninomiya-san! Voilà votre ordre du jour!  
-Merci... vous êtes secrétaire en plus d'hôtesse d'accueil?  
-Comme je vois entrer et sortir tout le monde, c'est plus simple pour donner les papiers et autre.  
-Je vois... bonne journée.

Aujourd'hui la séance photo était prévu dans un bâtiment pas très loin du cabinet où travaillait Satoshi.

-Tiens, je suis avec Ryo, Koyama, Aiba et... Sakurai, forcement. Aah... l'auteur, tu me casses les cou****s.

La mort dans l'âme, il prit la direction de l'endroit indiqué où il retrouva vite ses collègues et amis. Sur le toit du bâtiment, toute l'équipe attendait, il ne manquait que Sho et Miyavi.

-Ah! Nino! Tu vas bien?  
-Oui merci...

Un rapide regard à Ryo et Keiichiro lui indiqua qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui demander son humeur, ils avaient lu le descriptif eux aussi.

-Dis Nino, t'as vu! Apparemment y'a un nouveau! Sakurai Sho! Sympa comme nom! Tu l'as déjà vu?  
-Je...  
-Aiba, ne sois pas si bruyant!

Sauveur Nishikido!

-Mais Ryo~  
-Pas de mais, laisse Nino tranquille.  
-Mooh...

Du regard, Kazunari remercia Ryo . Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que Shige, le photographe, et Miyavi, le styliste arrivèrent.

-Salut les jeunes! Bon alors voilà le truc, aujourd'hui vous posez pour un magasine de mode dont les lecteurs sont surtout des filles, histoire de changer. Soyez parfait, il est vendu même à l'étranger! Bon alors voilà, vos fringues sont là, étiqueté et tout le bordel, ne les abimez pas et qu'est ce qu'il faut dire d'autre... ah oui, j'espère que vous êtes pas pudiques.  
-Vous avez l'air pressé Miyavi-san...  
-Un peu mon n'veu! J'ai rendez-vous avec Yuya! Allez à plus, jte les confie Shige!  
-Pas de soucis...

Après que cet étrange styliste les ai planté comme ça, il fallut un certain temps à Nino et Aiba pour réaliser.

-Yuya, Yuya Tegoshi?  
-Notre Tegoshi?  
-Le narcissique de base qui ne se partage pas?  
-TESSSSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Aiba se jeta dans les bras de Nino pour quémander du réconfort. Il manquait plus que ça... mais bon, Nino pensa que finalement, ils pourraient aller ensemble, « entre extravagants, on se comprends » conclu t-il pour lui-même.

-Il a dit « j'espère que vous êtes pas pudiques »... c'est bien ça, ne Ryo-chan?  
-Mh...

Plus que l'inquiétude de cette annonce, c'est la porte qui s'ouvrit qui intrigua tout le monde.

-Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai rencontré le styliste en arrivant.

Sa voix fit tressaillir Nino. Enfin, il était là.

-Tiens, Ninomiya! Salut.

Aiba lui demanda à l'oreille d'où il le connaissait.

-Longue histoire...

Aiba le scruta un moment alors qu'il parlait avec Shige.

-En tous cas, il est sacrément bien foutu.  
-Quoi?  
-Bah oué regarde, il a une de ces paire de fesses.

S'il avait bu, Nino se serait étouffé en entendant ça. Aiba n'avait pas tord mais bon, enfin... il parle des fesses de son pire ennemi quand même!

-Oué bof non...  
-Ah bon? Non mais regarde ses lèvres alors! Elles donnent envie de les embrasser, de les mordiller, de les lé...  
-Oui bon ça va!

Nino se dégagea d'Aiba, surprit au possible de la réaction de son ami qui alla rejoindre Ryo qui, assit sur le muret qui bordait le toit, observait son amant qui venait de faire la rencontre d'un petit oisillon égaré. Il le regardait avec une expression telllement amoureuse que Nino se dit qu'un tel moment devait être gravé à jamais. Il sortit l'appareil photo et piégea le moment.

-Hey, c'est pas gratuit de prendre mon homme en photo, Nino-chan!

Il laissa tranquille l'oisillon et partit se réfugier dans les bras musclés de Ryo qui ne résista pas à son air gamin et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles riantes de son amant.

-Vous allez pas le croire, Aibaka a flashé sur lui.  
-Quoi?!  
-... tu crois pas que c'est une bonne chose?  
-Heu non pas vraiment...  
-A quoi tu penses, Ryo-chan?

Ledit Ryo-chan délaissa la taille de son homme pour croiser les bras et réfléchir un peu.

-Tu crois pas que... si on arrive à le faire tomber amoureux de notre idiot de service, ça t'enlèverait une épine du pied?  
-Oh...

Nino se retint de serrer Nishikido dans ses bras pour le remercier de cette brillante idée. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à demander à Aiba son accord mais vu le regard qu'il lançait à Sho, l'appréhension n'était pas permise.

-Aiba, viens par ici, on a à te parler.  
-Oui Ryo?  
-On a quelque chose à te proposer. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur ce nouveau.

Aiba semblait très heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux garçon, mais une fois que Nino eut terminé son récit à propos de son différent avec lui, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être sourd, aveugle et muet...

-Tant que ça? Moooh~ Il est pas gentil gentil du tout du tout lui alors.  
-Non pas vraiment, mais vu que visiblement tu as craqué pour lui...  
-Ses fesses et ses lèvres surtout!  
-Hum merci de la précision... bref, Ryo a proposé une idée plutôt pas mal qui est de le séduire et comme ça, on l'éloigne de Satoshi et par la même de moi.  
-Et vous avez pensé à moi?  
-Bah oui. T'es le seul célibataire ici en même temps...  
-Ah oué? Et qui te dis que je le suis pas?  
-T'es en couple?

Tous furent surpris.

-Bah oué té! D'ailleurs je vous présente mon boyfriend à moi!

Il s'avança tout guilleret vers Sho et lui attrapa le bras, se serrant à lui.

-Voilà!  
-QUOI!?  
-Oui? Que me veux-tu?  
-Je te veux toi! A partir de maintenant très précis jusqu'à plus tard très précis, tu es mon petit-ami et NOOON Noooon nooon je te vois venir, tu n'y échapperas pas, parole d'Aibaka! Enfin tu peux m'appeler Masaki, on est intimes maintenant!

Le temps que tout le monde capte qu'Aiba venait d'accepter le challenge puis Sho ouvrit très grand la bouche, Keiichiro choppa le fou rire du siècle, Ryo fit un signe de victoire et Nino sourit de son plus beau sourire.

-Bon je voudrai pas couper vos... votre mise en couple, mais on a des photos à faire. Allez vous habiller... enfin...

Perplexes par cette phrase inachevée, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où il devaient se changer. Sauf que ce qu'il trouvèrent, posés bien soigneusement sur deux banc n'étaient que de simples boxers... rien de plus.


	23. Twenty-three

Mot de l'auteur: Je me rends compte qu'il y a pas mal de fautes... vraiment désolée ...

* * *

-Ah, alors c'est ça que ça voulait dire le « j'espère que vous êtes pas pudiques » Ah beh oui maintenant on comprends! N'est Sho-chan?  
-Sho-chan? Ne sois donc pas si familier! Je ne connais même pas ton nom à toi!  
-Roh mais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure! Aiba, Masaki Aiba! Mais bon si t'arrives pas à le retenir, tu peux toujours m'appeler « Mon coeur » « mon amour », « mon chéri » « mon...  
-Oui j'ai compris, Aiba, ça ira...  
-Bon... va pour Aiba alors.

Dans son coin, Nino assistait avec appréhension à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que la méthode cash de Masaki marche vraiment.

« A part à me le mettre en colère et se prendre une pêche, il va pas faire grand chose d'autre... »

Pensa t-il alors qu'il se déshabillait pour enfiler son unique boxer, caché simplement par le dossier d'une chaise (pu*ain ça c'est de la protection anti-voyeurisme!).

-Maaah Ryo-chaaaan, pas maintenant!  
-C'est pas de ma faute, tu te trimballes en petit boxer ultra sexy juste sous mon nez...  
-Oui mais là on est en public tu vois...  
-Et alors?  
-Et alors j'ai pas envie de vous voir vous envoyer en l'air.

Ça lui brûlait la gorge de se l'avouer mais Nino était bien d'accord avec Sho pour ce coup là. Seulement il s'inquiéta plutôt de la réaction de Ryo.

-Dis donc toi, qu'est ce que t'as à réagir aussi méchamment ? Si je savais pas ce que je sais je dirais que t'es homophobe.  
-Je devine assez bien d'où tu tires tes informations...

Il dévisagea Nino avec un petit sourire en coin.

-... Mais vois tu, tu crois vraiment que je laisserai Masaki me coller comme une fangirl en chaleur si j'étais homophobe?  
-Oh ça devient intense, Sho-chan, tu m'appelles par mon prénom!

Sho ignora cette réplique et, après avoir libéré son bras de l'emprise de son « petit ami d'amour », retira son t-shirt pour laisser découvrir aux autres un torse divinement taillé à la musculature délicieuse. De plus sa peau était dorée et paraissait laiteuse à souhait. Sous le choc de cette découverte, Aiba fit quelques pas en arrière en se cachant les yeux en marmonnant des « calme calme » et autres « il est pas aussi sexy que tu ne le crois, c'est une illusion d'optique » désespérés.

-Au moins, y'en a un à qui tu fais un effet positif, Sakurai.

La remarque piquante de Nino ne passa pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd mais il sembla que Sho préféra l'ignorer.  
Après s'être changé, Sho remit son jean mais ne le ferma pas.

-Je pars le premier.

Quand il fut sortit de la pièce, Keiichiro se serra contre Ryo.

-Il est effrayant ce type! Et tu dis que c'est lui qui veut reprendre Satoshi-kun? Et beh... courage Nino!  
-Merci...

La séance photo commença avec Keiichiro qui semblait assez troublé.

-Ano... je dois faire quoi? M'allonger par terre? Sur ce lit là? Contre un mur?  
-Keii-chan, n'énumère pas les endroits où je te fais voir les étoiles, contente-toi de poser!  
-Ryooooo!

Aiba était écroulé de rire, Nino était devenu rouge mais son rouge était bien pâle comparé à celui qu'exposait le pauvre Koyama.

Shige prit un premier clicher qui ne lui plu pas.

-Il faudrait que tu rougisses moins, Koyama-kun! Même avec photoshop ça va pas être possible là!  
-Hai, gomen!

Il respira un bon coup puis afficha une expression sérieuse qui lui allait à ravir.

-C'est super! Maintenant, tu pourrais être plus... érotique dans ta pose?  
-Eh? Mais je sais pas si je peux faire ça.  
-T'as qu'à penser à moi.

Keiichiro se concentra sur son amant, mais rien n'y fit.

-J'y arrive pas, même en pensant à toi!  
-Et ben, c'est flatteur ça...  
-Sakurai, tes remarques tu te les gardes t'es gentil.

Ryo s'approcha de son amant et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Oooh~Ryo!  
-Avec ça tu devrais y arriver. Fais vite, on a pas toute la journée!

Cette fois-ci l'expression de Koyama était des plus aguicheuses et la curiosité piqua Aiba.

-Ne, ne, ne Ryo! Tu lui as dit quoi?  
-Quelque chose de trop chaud pour tes pauvres petites oreilles de mal-aimé.  
-Ha? Mais je suis pas un mal aimé! J'ai Sho!  
-C'est ça...

Le concerné pouffa de rire en disant ça, croisant les bras de défi. Nino fut le seul à voir le trouble dans les yeux de son ami. Visiblement, Aiba avait très mal prit cette réplique, trop pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que jouer le jeu sur un petit beguin.

-Ninomiya! C'est à toi!  
-Ok.

Laissant la place à Nino, Keiichiro rejoignit son amant, échangeant avec lui un baiser des plus langoureux.

-Merci pour le coup de pousse.  
-C'est normal... bon va te rhabiller.

Pendant ce temps, Nino s'avançait et prit très vite la pose. Mais il était assez troublé par le fait que Sho soit là à le dévisager. Il respira un grand coup, se concentra sur l'objectif et passa en boucle dans se tête sa première fois avec Satoshi. Assis en demi tailleur sur le grand lit au draps bien trop blancs il renversa sa tête en arrière et fit glisser sa main le long de sa gorge, l'autre trop occupée à serrer le tissu.

-Superbe! Bouge plus! Ah elle est géniale! Allez une autre.

Cette fois-ci, il regarda bien l'objectif vers lequel il s'avança à genoux, prenant appui sur la rambarde du lit, une expression coquine peinte sur son visage. Le rendu était sexy et sauvage au possible.

-Parfait parfait! Bien ça ira! Merci Ninomiya.  
-De rien.

Nino choisit de rester pour observer les autres passer.

-Sakurai, c'est à toi.  
-Très bien.  
-Oh tu as gardé ton jean?  
-Oui, je trouve ça mieux. Mais si vous voulez, je le quitte.  
-On va voir ce que ça donne!

Sho partit se placer près d'un mur et appuya sa tête contre, ses mains attrapant l'élastique du boxer. Il regarda l'objectif et le flash ne tarda pas.

-Et bien, on peux dire que tu es photogénique au moins! Tu as déjà posé auparavant?  
-Seulement pour des photos personnelles, donc non.  
-Je vois, je vois, bien une autre.

Cette fois, Sho s'en alla vers la fenêtre contre laquelle il prit appui avec son coude, regardant droit devant lui, à l'opposé de l'objectif. Sa main libre était toujours contre l'élastique mais cette fois-ci, cela laissait voir le début de ce fessier pour lequel Aiba semblait se damner.  
D'ailleurs il sembla que ce dernier avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

-Une dernière?  
-Oui si possible, tu pourrais quitter ton jean cette fois?  
-Bien sûr.

Ce qu'il fait. Il alla se placer sous le drap de manière à être face au coussin. Il baissa un peu son boxer et le drap. Pour quiconque regarderait cette photo, Sho Sakurai paraitrait d'une magnifique nudité.

-Excellent! Très bien, tu peux aller te rhabiller!  
-Merci.

Il passa tout près de Nino, lui lançant un regard satisfait.

-Je te laisse deviner qui était la personne qui trottait dans mon esprit...

Nouvelle pique.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadé qu'Aiba ne quitte plus jamais tes pensées!  
-Haha, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu essais de faire de l'humour...

Après un dernier sourire, Sho partit au vestiaire.

-Mais quel connard...  
-Oui... t'inquiète pas Nino, je lui réglerai son compte si le plan « Aibaka sekushi » ne marche pas.  
-Han cool! Le plan porte mon nom!

Sa réplique détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

-Nishikido, s'il te plait.

Les shoots qui furent pris alors furent certainement les plus érotiques mais en même temps masculins, animal et langoureux que Nino ait pu voir aujourd'hui.

-Parfait! Mais quel homme tu es Nishikido!  
-Oui c'est vrai ça! C'est Keii-chan qui doit se régaler!  
-Ne parle pas de moi dans mon dos Aibaka! … mais oui tu as raison.

Éclats de rire général, décidément ces deux là formaient un joli duo de comiques.

-Bon allez, Keii-chan, on rentre. Juste le temps de me changer.  
-Ok!  
-Bonne journée à vous deux alors! Aiba, tu es le dernier.  
-J'arrive. Ha~c'est la première fois que je pose presque nu! D'habitude j'ai quand même plus qu'un boxer!

Nino resta encore pour observer son ami, mais surtout pour voir ce qui allait ressortir de lui, de son coeur.  
Comme il le pensait, Aiba joua la carte de l'amant délaissé, laissant son regard partir dans le vide, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Et quand il laissa même une larme perler à ses yeux, Nino jura qu'il avait étudié les arts scéniques.

-Magnifique, vraiment. Ces photos vont toucher le coeur des gens, c'est certain! Donc voilà, c'est fini! Merci à vous tous! On se voit la prochaine fois.

Aiba et Nino partirent enfin vers le vestiaire, Nino félicitant son ami pour sa prestation. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et les mains dans les poches, Sho les regardait arriver vers lui.

-Joli, très joli. Tu manques pas de talents, Masaki.

Tout d'abord surpris de ce compliment, Aiba ne tarda pas à faire exploser son jeu.

-Ah tu trouves? Merci c'est gentil! Je t'adore Sho-chan!

Pour lui montrer sa « reconnaissance », Aiba se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion.  
Nul ne sait si le plus surpris de tous fut Shige qui rangeait son appareil, Nino dont la bouche touchait presque le sol ou bien Sho dont les yeux étaient devenus deux grands ronds. Nino pensa que Sho allait le repousser mais contre toute attente, Sho posa une main sur la hanche d'Aiba et l'autre contre sa nuque, appuyant ainsi le baiser. Un regard bien sentit pour Nino le fit bouillonner. Kazunari savait très bien que Sho avait tout compris à leur petit jeu et que ce regard signifiait « en plus de détruire ta relation avec Satoshi, je vais détruire ton si précieux ami à petit feu ».

Enfin Sho libéra les lèvres de Masaki, qui ne savait plus vraiment où il était et pourquoi, mais qui réalisait très bien ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-Heu... je...  
-C'est de ta faute, à être si mignon je ne pouvais pas résister... mon coeur.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Nino. Il les bouscula et partit se changer en furie. Deux minutes plus tard il repassait devant le couple à nouveau en train de s'embrasser. Arrivé à lal porte, il ne résista pas et se retourna pour crier.

-Ce type se fout de toi, Masaki!

Mais pas même le claquement fracassant de la porte ne suffit à les séparer.  
Arrivé à l'appartement, Nino pria de toutes ses forces pour que Satoshi soit là. Et ce fut le cas.

-Satoshi!  
-Nino? Tu es déjà de retour?  
-Satoshi...

Il craqua. Ses jambes flanchèrent et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

-Nino!

Ohno se précipita sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Nino, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé? Nino répond!  
-Satoshi... c'est plus... plus possible...  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
-Toi et moi... c'est plus possible...


	24. Twenty-four

Mdl'A: Mais c'est qu'on ne m'arrêtait plus!

* * *

L'annonce déchirante de Nino pétrifia Satoshi à tel point qu'il en oublia de respirer. Ce n'est que quand il manqua vraiment d'oxygène qu'il revint sur Terre, prenant Nino dans ses bras et le portant jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa sur le lit.

-Bon maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'amène à penser à une telle... hérésie. Nino!  
-C'est... C'est ce Sakurai! Il a décider de faire souffrir Aiba-kun pour me faire craquer! Je veux pas qu'il soit triste! Je veux pas! Il l'a déjà suffisamment été!

Nino agrippa le col d'Ohno plus désespérément que jamais.

-C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans cette galère! Tu comprends? C'est à moi de le sortir de là! Et la seule façon, c'est que je rompe avec toi, et que toi tu... tu...  
-Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à le dire.

Satoshi desserra les mains qui commençaient à l'étouffer et les embrassa doucement.

-On va trouver une autre solution. Raconte moi tout depuis le début.

Calmant ses pleurs, Nino lui expliqua sa matinée et sa drôle d'aventure, l'idée de Ryo qu'il avait approuvé, la séance photo sur laquelle il préféra ne pas trop dévoiler de choses pour garder la surprise, puis le numéro de Sho envers son ami.

-Mais tu vois, je suis sûr qu'Aiba est tombé complètement amoureux de lui! Donc ça le sera encore plus souffrir! Je veux pas ça moi...  
-Je sais Nino, je sais...

Il serra son amant dans ses bras qui, épuisé par cette matinée et par ses pleurs, sombra très vite dans un sommeil agité.  
Profitant de ce fait, Satoshi s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour souffler un bon coup et réfléchir à tout ça. Il devait mettre un plan au point.  
Puis il se surpris à repenser au passé et à se demander si ça serait comme avant s'il se remettait avec Sho.

-Non mais ça va pas de penser à ça? Abrutit de Satoshi.

Croisant ses mains sur son visage, il cacha ces larmes que personnes n'auraient vu.

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose!

Attrapant son portable, il chercha parmi ses contacts.

-Moshi moshi?  
-Sho? C'est Satoshi...  
-Oh. Que me vaut ce appel?  
-Je crois... qu'on devrait se parler.

La voix de Sho lui paraissait essoufflée et rauque, mais la sienne devait l'être tout autant.

-Tu as pleuré, Satoshi.  
-Je... Non! Non pas du tout! Bon je suis chez toi dans 15 minutes.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et se mit directement en route, enfilant sa veste au passage. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à cet immeuble qu'il n'avait que trop vu, jusqu'à cette porte contre laquelle il n'avait que trop frappé, jusqu'à ce visage qu'il n'avait que trop vu.

-Tu as fait vite... pressé de me voir?  
-Sho, je suis pas là pour rire! Je veux que tu arrêtes de...  
-Que j'arrête de quoi?

Peut être qu'il commence par arrêter de se promener en simple serviette de bain devant lui, ça serait bien. En effet, c'était un Sho encore humide d'une bonne douche qui lui avait ouvert, les cheveux laissant encore couler quelques gouttes qui dégringolaient délicieusement sur ses épaules.

-Heum, je peux entrer?  
-Bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi.

Les premiers pas dans cet immense appartement qu'il connaissait presque mieux que le sien le renvoyèrent en arrière une nouvelle fois, mais il se concentra sur sa venue.

-Sho. Je veux que tu arrêtes de persécuter Nino comme tu le fais!  
-Persécuter ton petit sans abris chéri? Moh enfin, Satoshi, pour qui me prends-tu?  
-Juste pour ce que tu es.  
-Et qu'est ce que je suis?  
-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un homme, Sho... un homme qui n'arrive pas à se défaire du passé. Tout comme moi...

Sho s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant frissoner.

-Alors pourquoi ne me reviens-tu pas? Cela éviterait bien du mal à ton cher et tendre.  
-C'est simplement parce que moi j'ai la volonté de t'oublier!

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles paniquées de souvenir d'Ohno mais ce dernier réagit à temps et se recula. En se déplaçant, il buta contre un meuble et fit tomber quelque chose.

-Ah, désolé! Je vais le ramasser.

Ce qu'il attrapa alors le surprit.

-Ce... ce n'est pas à toi ça...  
-Non, c'est à Masaki.  
-Masaki?  
-Oui, cette montre me gênait. Tu veux la lui rendre?

Il désigna d'un geste de la tête une pièce qui n'était autre que sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle-ci, un Satoshi sachant très bien ce qu'il allait trouver à sa suite. Voilà donc la raison de son essoufflement et de sa voix rauque au téléphone. Dans le lit aux draps froissés dormait profondément un très bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il devinait être ce fameux Aiba dont lui avait parlé Nino.  
Sho vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et caressa doucement le visage endormie de son nouvel amant.

-Il est beau, n'est ce pas? Il s'appelle Aiba Masaki et je vais détruire sa vie.  
-Sho...  
-Dis moi, Satoshi, quel effet ça te fait de savoir que c'est en partie de ta faute que je me vois contraint de lui faire ça?  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais de la tienne! Si tu n'étais pas aussi attaché à moi tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé! Ne joue pas avec lui, Sho, il t'aime vraiment!  
-Oui j'ai vu ça! C'est fou la capacité qu'on les gens à aimer dés le premier regard.  
-On appelle ça le coup de foudre, Sho.  
-Je sais, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Satoshi détourna la tête, il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce jeu là.

-C'est fort dommage d'émietter le cœur d'une telle personne quand même... il fait des miracles avec sa langue...mais pas autant que toi, sois en sûr.

A ces mots, tout le corps d'Ohno se bloqua alors que Sho se relevait pour le rejoindre.

-Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas? De cette fois là. Nous étions ici même, dans ma chambre. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau que cette nuit là. T'en souviens-tu? Cette nuit où tu m'as quitté, abandonné.

Il avait fait plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se retrouver coller tout contre Satoshi, ses mains encadrant son visage crispé.

-T'es lèvres contre ma peau, tes mains contre mon corps... toi tout contre moi. Jamais tu ne m'avais fais l'amour d'une telle manière.

Au fur et à mesure que Sho parlait, les souvenirs de cette nuit là ressurgirent dans la tête d'Ohno. Il revoyait le corps alangui de Sho, cet appel à la luxure qu'il représentait, ses gémissements, ses cris, ses mots, ses gestes, ses regards... et cette passion qu'il avait ressenti. Mais une image le marqua plus qu'une autre. C'était la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Sho, juste avant qu'il ne se retourne définitivement sur cette relation malsaine.

Il aurait dû partir sans rien dire d'autre que le « c'est finit maintenant » qu'il avait dit et ne pas se retourner. Mais il l'avait fait et il l'avait vu.  
Allongé dans ce lit planté au milieux de la pièce, Sho le regardait se rhabiller alors que lui n'était caché en tout et pour tout que par la seule chose qui n'avait pas déserté le lit: le drap. La tête posée sur ses coussins, un bras relevé vers la tête de lit, Sho était là, ravissant d'érotisme. Sa peau dorée était parée d'un collier, celui qu'il ne quittait jamais, celui qu'Ohno lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Et il avait murmuré. D'une voix aucunement troublé par la rupture que venait de lui annoncer son amour.

-Tu es à moi, Satoshi... rien ne se finira jamais.

Oui, il se souvenait de cette nuit. Et maintenant il voulait l'oublier.

-Tu sais , je ne sais pas ce que je veux le plus. Que tu m'aimes à nouveau ou que tu ressentes ce vide que je ressens depuis le jour où j'ai compris que plus jamais tu ne me reviendrais...  
-Sho, cesse cette comédie et ouvre les yeux.  
-Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi?  
-... sur cet homme qui t'offre son coeur.

Satoshi jeta un coup d'oeil à Aiba qui se relevait en se frottant les yeux. A son tour, Sho le regarda et sembla analyser cette phrase.

-Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Et on ne se verra plus avant que tu ne sois heureux avec quelqu'un qui ne seras pas moi.

Ohno tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement.

-Qui c'était?

Assit parmi les draps, Masaki regardait de son regard encore endormi l'homme qui avait fait chavirer son être.

-Personne.

Sakurai retrouva sa place près de lui et caressa son visage. Il devait bien le reconnaître, cet Aiba était vraiment attirant, adorable et, oui, bon au lit. Trois points très importants.

-Tu es encore fatigué?  
-Non, j'ai bien dormi.  
-Parfait. T'es d'attaque pour un troisième round?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il le surplomba et fit courir ses lèvres et ses mains expertes sur le pauvre Aiba qui ne faisait rien d'autre que suivre son cœur.  
Oui, Aiba Masaki était parfait... mais pas pour lui.


	25. Twenty-five

Le sourire aux lèvres, Aiba marchait à travers la ville lorsqu'il rencontra Nino, assit à un café.

-Ah! Nino-chan!  
-Oh? Aiba-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Je me promène! Je peux m'asseoir?  
-Oui oui, bien sûr.  
-Nino, il faut que je te dise quelque chose!  
-Je suis déjà au courant...  
-Eh ?  
-Et bien, si ce que tu veux me dire c'est que tu as passé la nuit avec Sakurai-san... oui je suis déjà au courant.

Aiba ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, puis ils se mirent à pétiller.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça! C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment super! Si tu savais que qu'il m'a fait tu serais...  
-Non mais ça va merci, je veux pas savoir! Bref, écoute je suis ravi que tu ais prit ton pied comme jamais hier mais il faut que tu arrêtes de voir ce type, Masaki.

Aiba le regarda et émit un petit rire, mais quand il vit le noir de son regard, il comprit que Nino ne se foutait pas de lui. Il lui demanda des explications.

-Masaki, hier, Satoshi est venu parler à Sakurai-san, et ce qui en est ressortit c'est qu'il va se servir de toi pour nous faire du mal. Pour nous forcer à rompre, tu comprends?  
-Quoi?  
-Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ce type juste parce que le plan foireux que l'on a mit en place à 2% de chances de réussir. Il se joue de toi, ni plus, ni moins. Il faut tout arrêter maintenant, sinon ça ira trop loin pour qu'il n'y ait pas de casse.  
-Haha...  
-Masaki?  
-C'est fou... comme tu peux débiter ces conneries avec un tel sérieux. Chapeau bas, Nino.  
-Je ne dis pas de conneries! Masaki, il va te faire du mal.  
-C'est plutôt toi qui m'en fait là.  
-Eh?

Aiba se leva et replaça tranquillement sa chaise.

-Tu sais Nino, tu n'arrives juste pas à admettre que je suis heureux, enfin.  
-Mais non!  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, Nino. Et puis, tu sais, c'est assez vexant que tu dises que le plan n'a que 2% de chances de fonctionner. Mais bon, je comprends que tu sois tendu. T'en fais pas, je vais te prouver que je peux avoir Sho avant qu'il ne vous pousse à rompre. Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, je te demande de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires. Bonne journée, Nino.

Il fit quelques pas mais Nino le rattrapa et le retourna vers lui.

-Masaki, tu fais fausse route! Je te dis que Sho ne ressent strictement rien pour toi!  
-Bon maintenant ça suffit!

Sa voix était forte, à tel point que le silence se fit dans le café.

-Nino, laisse moi gérer ce que toi tu ne peux pas gérer: ma vie.

Kazunari lâcha son bras et baissa les yeux, attristé par les mots si durs d'Aiba. Celui-ci regretta ses paroles et se radoucit, déposant un baiser sur le crâne de Nino.

-T'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Puis il partit, laissant là un Nino qui fondit en larmes.

Masaki marcha un long moment pour mettre ses idées aux clair. Non mais pour qui le prenait Nino? Bien sûr qu'il savait que Sho ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais lui, il l'aimait. Et oui, il était tombé dans ce doux piège et ne savait pas comment en ressortir. En fait, il ne voulait juste pas en ressortir. La situation lui allait. Tant qu'il avait les bras de Sho, ça allait après tout. Enfin, non, mais il préférait croire que oui.

-Ah, mais quelle merde!

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était arrivé à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où habitait Sho. Il le regarda un moment, revoyant la scène de la veille au soir, celle où il montait jusqu'à l'appartement, bloqué contre la parois de l'ascenseur par le corps pressant de Sho.  
Mais il en était sûr, à ce moment là, ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était de l'envie. Sho avait envie de lui!

-Ça, Nino ne pourra pas le nier.

Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que de l'envie. Son regard devenu noir, ses mains qui le caressaient furieusement, sa bouche qui ne le quittait plus. Sho s'était montré passionné. Trop pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que jouer la comédie!  
Aiba s'assit sur l'escalier et replia ses jambes. Il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu dans l'immensité du monde.

-Je suis sûr que Sho ressent quelque chose pour moi. N'importe quoi, mais il ressent forcement quelque chose...pitié faites que ce soit vrai... pitié... je vous en supplie. Ne m'abandonnez pas une seconde fois...

Le temps passa et les nuages aussi. Si bien que la pluie s'abattit sur la ville et par la même, sur le pauvre corps meurtrit de chagrin d'Aiba.

-Masaki?

Cette voix..

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici! Tu vas attraper froid! Tu ne vois pas qu'il pleut?

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait qu'il pleuve! Qu'on le laisse en paix bordel!

-Viens.

La seconde d'après son corps était relevé comme une poupée de chiffon et la seule chose qu'il pu voir fut le dos trempé de pluie de Sho. La minute suivante, il était à nouveau dans cet appartement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de bien regarder.

-Je vais te chercher des affaires à moi, la salle de bain et là, quitte les tiennes.

Comme un automate, Aiba s'exécuta. Lentement il enleva son manteau, son pantalon qu'il avait retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, son t-shirt... tout jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nu au beau milieux de la salle de bain.

-Tiens, voilà pour...

Sho qui venait de rentrer se stoppa net face à ce spectacle. Car oui, Aiba Masaki encore dégoulinant d'eau de pluie et offert de la sorte était un vrai spectacle. Posant les vêtements sur le meuble, Sho s'avança et se serra contre lui.

-Tu es très beau.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage, écartant de son front les mèches rousses qui s'y étaient collées. Puis ses doigts redessinèrent l'arrête de son nez, de sa mâchoire et de ses lèvres pleines et qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Il le fit. Doucement, sans rien demander en échange, serrant juste ses bras autour de la taille nue d'Aiba qui ne réagissait toujours pas.  
Ses lèvres partirent explorer le cou décoré d'un collier. Il attrapa la chaîne entre ses dents et mordilla la peau fruitée de Masaki qui n'émit aucun son.

-Tu me donnes envie de toi.

Sa prise accentua, contraignant Aiba à poser son menton contre l'épaule de Sho.

-Non, pas cette fois.

Ses premiers mots stoppèrent Sho qui se recula.

-Quoi?  
-J'ai dit « pas cette fois ». Et plus jamais d'ailleurs.  
-Masaki, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Aiba repoussa Sho et prit les affaires qu'il lui avait apporté.

-Je vais rester le temps que mes affaires sèchent, après je te rendrai les tiennes et on ne se verra plus.  
-Non mais attends, Masaki, tu débloques! C'est quoi ce revirement de situation?  
-Y'a juste que je suis pas à ta disposition. Tu vois, s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec qu'on connait pas c'est cool une fois, c'est fun, je prends mon pied. Mais ça s'arrête là. Surtout si le gars ne ressent strictement rien pour moi.

Il avait réfléchit pendant qu'il attendait sous la pluie, il avait capitulé et avait donné raison à Nino. Du coup, il voulait rattraper son erreur et avait décidé de faire jeu inverse.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu as de la fièvre, c'est sûr.  
-Bon, écoute. T'es vraiment adorable, sexy et tout ce que tu veux, mais là tu me gaves à essayer de me retenir. Je vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec toi. Puis c'est pas moi que t'aimes non?

Il enfila le boxer, le t-shirt et le jean puis croisa les bras pour faire face à Sho.

-Mais qu'est ce que...  
-J'ai parlé à Nino. Mais bon, je dois te prévenir, t' arriveras à rien. Ils s'aiment vraiment et c'est pas ton petit stratagème minable de tentative de séparation qui va y faire quelque chose. Mets toi ça dans le crâne, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Il dépassa Sho qui semblait plus que perdu. Mais celui-ci reprit contenance et le rattrapa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé.

-De quoi tu parles enfin. Masaki, je ne ressens plus rien pour ce type et je t'assure que tu te trompes sur mes sentiments pour toi! Pourquoi aurais-je couché avec toi sinon?  
-Mais bien sûr. Ah au fait, moi je suis la Vierge Marie!

Devant cette belle manière de qu'il qu'il ne devait pas trop le prendre pour le con qu'il n'était pas, Sho renonça. Il frotta de ses mains son visage devenu tout d'un coup marqué d'une grande fatigue.

-Bon, je vois que c'est pas la peine de tenter d'arranger le coup.  
-Ah!

Sho alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, le dos courbé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau et il devait vite en chercher un autre. Sauf qu'il devait prendre en compte une chose.

-Cette affaire personnelle est devenu une affaire un peu trop publique à mon goût... J'ai réussit à me mettre à dos Ninomiya et Satoshi, ce Nishikido et sa sangsue de copain et maintenant toi... va falloir passer entre tout ce beau monde si je veux réussir à récupérer ce que je veux.  
-Tu fais fausse route.

Aiba vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, relevant son menton d'une main, ce regard supérieur toujours fiché sur son visage.

-Je ne suis pas contre toi mais avec toi.  
-Quoi? Haha, ne me fais pas croire que tu vas m'aider à séparer ces deux là.  
-Effectivement. Non, moi ce que je vais faire, c'est te faire oublier Satoshi. Je vais faire en sorte que tes pensées ne soient plus dirigées que vers moi. Ah oui, et autre chose, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher.

Sur ces mots ils se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-On va faire quelque chose: un mois, juste un mois, tu vas arrêter de traquer Nino et Satoshi.  
-Masaki!  
-La ferme. Si à la fin de ce mois tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu à l'évidence que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, je te laisserai reprendre tes petits activités sadiques sans plus m'en mêler. C'est compris?

Sho plongea son regard chocolat dans celui d'Aiba pour y voir de la détermination mais aussi de la peur. Et le rythme plus qu'affolé du roux confirmait le fait que le comportement de Masaki n'était pas réellement naturel. Il avait dû faire preuve d'un grand courage pour s'exprimer de la sorte, pensa le bourreau. Sakurai ferma les yeux puis se lova contre le torse chaud de son farouche amant.

-D'accord, faisons ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Masaki relâcha toute la pression qui pesait sur lui en soufflant un grand coup.

-J'ai cru que t' allais te mettre en colère et que j'allais finir en charpie dans une poubelle.  
-Ne dis pas de sottises. Contente-toi juste de me convaincre.  
-J'ai de bons plans pour ça... laisse moi te montrer à quel point je peux être désirable. Tu verras, dans trois jours tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

Alors qu'il accueillait les lèvres aguichantes de Masaki, Sho se laissa allonger sur le canapé. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence; il était épuisé par cette chasse à l'homme et Masaki était peut être le moyen de se libérer de ces chaînes qui entravaient sa vie.


	26. Twenty-six

MDA: Celui est ma foi bien court :O c'est parce que la suite est un lemon je suppose xD

* * *

-Ne... quel jour on est?  
-Le 23... pourquoi?  
-Non rien...

Sur ces mots, Satoshi se leva du canapé où ils étaient couchés et dit à Nino qu'il sortait faire quelques achats pour le repas du soir. Ce qui étonna Nino car ils avaient fait les courses la veille.  
Quand il revint, Ohno n'avait dans ses mains qu'un simple magasine.

-Non... t'as pas fait ça...?  
-Je me suis gêné, té!

Ohno s'affala à nouveau sur le sofa, découvrant la première de couverture.

«Avoir des cils volumineux sans efforts avec..; » non ça on s'en fout... ah! « découvrez la nouvelle collection Calvin Klein avec les mannequin de la Johnny's.. » page... 15!

-Nooon ne regarde pas!  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Je veux pas que tu me vois en train de poser en boxer!  
-Et alors, jte vois bien te trémousser à poil...  
-Mais je... rah puis zut ~

Ohno tourna les feuilles et arriva enfin à la 15°.

-Nous y voilà. Alors, Koyama Keiichiro, eh, pas mal du tout!  
-Il est prit!  
-Moi aussi il paraît...  
-Mpff...  
-Les photos sont sympa! Alors suivant, oh! Aiba Masaki~ Et bah, il a du goût le Sho quand même. Il a un visage vraiment mignon. L'air un peu bête mais mignon!  
-Dis donc toi! Arrête de faire de tel compliments sur les autres!  
-Jaloux...  
-J'ai jamais dis le contraire!  
-Ah bah voilà autre chose! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu bossais avec Ryo Nishikido!  
-Tu le connais?  
-Un peu oui, c'est un mannequin très connu! Mais il a un tempérament assez fort, il a été viré de deux agences. Depuis, ces agences ont fait faillite...

Nino réalisa alors à quel point Ryo pouvait être un excellent mannequin.

-Wouaw, je travail avec quelqu'un comme lui...Ah non ne regardes pas celles là!  
-Ah c'est les tiennes! Fiou~ et ben dis donc...

Les joues de Nino devinrent d'un rouge très écarlate alors qu'il était partit se réfugier à l'autre bout de l'appartement, à savoir dans les toilettes.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu te caches, tes photos sont très bien! Et ce petit boxer te va à ravir ~ Je t'ai déjà dis que t'avais une paire de fesses magnifiques?  
-Satoshi!  
-Bah quoi? Je te complimente, sois content au lieu de râler!  
-Oui mais c'est des compliments pervers!  
-Pff... bah au moins, maintenant t'es sûr d'être connu! De telles photos avec ton nom écrit en gros en haut de page, ça peut que te faire connaître... les filles vont être dingues!  
-Mais je m'en tape des filles! Tant que toi t'es dingues de moi ça me suffit!

Satoshi tourna la page et se retrouva face au shoot de Sho. Il ne put qu'en être scotché sur place. La beauté qui émanait des photos...non il ne devait pas penser à ça... puis en y regardant de plus près, il trouvait les photos de son Nino bien mieux!

-Bon voilà j'ai tout vu! Tu peux revenir maintenant?

Tout doucement, avec une moue adorable, Kazunari revint se poser sur les genoux de son amant.

-Pourquoi?  
-Il faut bien qu'à un moment je te récompense te ton travail non?  
-Je en fais que poser... en boxer.  
-Tu as dû supporter Sho... c'est déjà ça.  
-Mmh... en parlant de lui, on en entend plus parler...  
-Oui, ça va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
-Moi je l'ai vu à la réunion d'hier. Il m'a saluer normalement... Et Aiba semblait vouloir me faire comprendre quelque chose mais j'ai pas compris...

Il y eut un petit silence qu'Ohno rompit.

-Tu crois qu'il sont ensemble?  
-Je en sais pas trop... Aiba ne m'en a pas parlé mais il m'a semblé qu'ils sont rentrés ensemble de cette réunion.  
-Mh...  
-Bah, on va pas s'en plaire, ne? Maintenant, on est au calme... juste toi et moi.

Nino déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes

-Tu as des projets pour ce soir, Kazu?  
-Oh oui, de très grands et très bon projets...

A ces mots, Nino renversa Satoshi sur le canapé et lui sauta dessus, le chatouillant autant qu'il l'embrassait.

-Nino! Nino arrête! Aaaah nah arrête ça chatouille! Ninoooooo!  
-Je me venge ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder ces photos!  
-Mais AHAHAH! Arrête pitié! Nino!

Dans un sursaut de forces, Satoshi retourna Kazaunari et se mit à califourchon sur lui, éloignant le plus possible ses bras de lui.

-Je vis avec un sadique!  
-Oui mais quel sadique...

En disant ça, Nino ondula du bassin, se cambra un peu alors que sa tête était rejetée en arrière. Ce sont ces simples petits gestes qui poussèrent Ohno à se pencher sur lui pour dévorer son cou, au grand plaisir de Nino.


	27. Twenty-seven

Il gara sa voiture dans la grande cour puis marcha à traver le griver blanc jusqu'à rejoindre l'entrée.

-Tadaima... il y a quelqu'un? Hide ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Finallement, quelques bruits de pas si firent entendre.

-Matsumoto-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir! Monsieur s'inquiétait de votre absence.  
-Ah gomen... est-il ici?  
-Non, il est partit à une réunion. Il m'a dit revenir vers 20 heures. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre?  
-Oui. Merci.

Jun se rendit dans le salon et consulta sa montre. 17H 23...

-Maah, décidément on se voit jamais...

Une heure passa où Jun jongla entre les magazines et les appels. Finalement, il partit se promener dans les jardins jusqu'à 19h. Quand il se décida à rentrer, il demanda au majordome si personne n'avait appeler mais le viel homme lui répondit par la négative.

-Souhaitez-vous mangez, Monsieur?  
-Oui... ça le fera arriver.

Le repas fut donc servie. Dans le doute, Jun avait demandé à ce que l'on prépare deux repas mais le deuxième finit par par être froid.

-Il est 20h passé... Kumai-san? Je passe la nuit ici.  
-Dois-je vous faire préparer une chambre?  
-Non, ça ira, merci. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Jun déambula dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la chambre qu'il convoitait. Il prit un bon bain où il finit par s'endormir. Il fit un magnifique rêve. Un rêve doux, tendre, avec la sensation de ses mains sur lui, puis de son corps qui se presse contre le sien engourdie par l'eau trop chaude.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fut prit de panique.

-EH?!

Il repoussa la personne contre lui puis l'observa. Il se calma. C'était lui.

-Ah... je me disais que ce rêve était un peu trop réaliste...  
-Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Jun.  
-C'est rien... ça m'apprendra à m'endormir dans un bain. Tu es là depuis longtemps?  
-10 minutes à peine. Kumai-san m'a dit que tu m'attendais depuis cette après-midi. Excuse-moi du retard.  
-Hm, c'est ton travail après tout.

Jun passa ses mains contre son visage et t'attira à lui pour échanger leur premier baiser depuis près de deux semaine.

-Tu m'as manqué, Hideaki.

Ledit Hideaki serra son amant contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Deux semaines c'était l'enfer!  
-Mais tu as passé ces deux semaines à l'étranger, c'est bien. Alors, c'est comment l'Allemagne?  
-Bien... mais je préfère le Japon. Il n' a pas de Jun Matsumoto en Allemagne.

Hideaki se pencha à nouveau sur Jun, toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.

Jun l'avait rencontré la première fois il y a six mois lors d'une séance photo. Il était le mannequin qui devait assuré l'image d'une grande marque de bijouterie. Seulement, le directeur de cette immense société voulait une image bien particulière alors il avait décidé d'assister lui même au shoot pour donner les directives et aider le mannequin à trouver pose et expression adaptées.

C'est alors qu'ils s'étaient vu. Hideaki été tombé sous son charme au premier coup d'oeil. Il était allé vers lui pour se présenter et ainsi connaître le nom de ce bel ange tout droit descendu du Ciel.

_-Je suis Hideaki Takizawa, directeur des bijouteries Silver Snow. Ravi de vous rencontrer..._

Il lui tendit une main que Jun serra avec un sourire en coin.

-Jun Matsumoto. Ravi de... travailler pour vous.

Sa main était douce contre celle de l'homme d'affaire.

-Ne, Takizawa-san... sortons boire un verre après la séance photo.  
-Eh? Oh, oui, oui bien sûr...

C'est donc la tête ailleurs assista au shoot. Il ne perdit cependant pas son sérieux qui il fut question de donner les directives. Il trouva Jun si beau, et tellement fier de voir cet homme si attirant porter ses créations.  
Le shoot finit, ils sortirent et Jun voulut aller dans un bar. Seulement, Hideaki lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroit car s'était risqué. Beaucoup de gens souhaiter prendre sa place à la tête du groupe.

-Je possède mon propre bar. Vous plairait-il d'y passer du temps?

Jun acquiesça et ils prirent la voiture jusqu'au fameux bar.

-Toute cette bâtisse, c'est votre bar? On dirait... une villa plutôt.  
-C'est effectivement une villa. La mienne. Le bar est rattaché à cette demeure.  
-Vous me ramenez chez vous dès le premier soir! Vous êtes un homme pressé... Hideaki.

A l'appel de son prénom, Hideaki se tourna vers Jun l'air surpris d'une telle familiarité. Il n'essayait pas du tout de le ramener chez lui, il le lui avait pourtant expliqué que c'était pour sa sécurité.  
Il entrèrent finalement dans le bar où régnait une atmosphère de douce intimité.

Ils se firent servir un verre et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien... puis un autre verre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que les deux ne soient plus très conscient de leurs gestes... même les plus charnels.  
Une caresse sur la cuisse, un baiser, un plaquage contre un mur, une étreinte sur un lit...

Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il s'étaient rencontrés et aimés dès la première seconde. Au réveil ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre les sentiments et avaient continués la route ensemble. Seulement, entre le travail plus que prenant d'Hideaki et les différents voyages de Jun pour le mannequinat ils ne se voyaient que peu.  
Mais qu'importe, puisqu'il s'aiment.


	28. Twenty-eight

DA: Voilà donc le dernier chapitre! Merci à tous ceux (celles?) qui ont eu le courage de tout lire ou simplement d'en lire un bout! Bonne continuation à vous!

* * *

Les mois avaient passé et beaucoup de choses étaient arrivée. Satoshi et Kazunari s'étaient fiancés, Masaki et Sho étaient officiellement en couple depuis un moment, il n'y avait plus de disputes entre Nino et Sho, Jun s'était beaucoup rapproché de ces quatre là et, le plus surprenant...

-EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!  
-Oui Ninomiya-kun, il fera désormais partie de l'agence.  
-Mais enfin, je... OI! TOI! Pourquoi tu en m'as rien dis!?  
-Surprise?  
-Ah bah ça pour une surprise...  
-Oui bon, Aiba-kun, n'en rajoute pas, Nino à l'air suffisamment surpris...  
-Mais MatsuJun...

Mais de tous, ce devait certainement être Sho le plus surpris.

-T'es sérieux? On va vraiment bosser ensemble... ENCORE?  
-Héhé, gomen ne, Sho-kun...

Sho referma la bouche et se inça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

-Moh, Satoshi... t'es vraiment le pire des ex. En fait c'est toi le stalker, pas moi!

A cette réplique, toute l'assemblée rit. Et oui, s'était au tour d'Ohno de rejoindre l'agence de mannequins.  
Il avait été remarqué par Johnny-san alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc près de l'agence. Satoshi attendait tranquillement Nino, les yeux dans le vide. Le patron le reconnu de suite et quand il l'interpella, le regard qui lui adressa Ohno le persuada qu'il devait lui aussi être des siens. Son air de gamin endormie, Ses joues rebondies, ses yeux si expressifs...  
Et Satoshi avait accepté. Il en avait tellement plein le dos de son métier de notaire. Et puis comme ça, il serait plus souvent avec Nino.

-Bien, vous avez une heure de temps libre, allez manger un peu.  
-Hai!

Ravi de ce nouveau collègue, Aiba mena tout ce beau monde à son restaurant préféré.

-Il font des ramens du feu de Dieu! Ne Sho-chan?

-Sho-chan?  
-Eh? Ah oui...

Ils s'installèrent à une table. Aiba toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ne remarqua pas l'état d'inquiétude de son amant, alors qu'à côté de lui, Sho balisait complètement. Il n'avait pas peur que ses sentiments refassent surface, non, il les avait complètement fait disparaître, seulement il avait peur de ce que pourrait dire ou faire Satoshi. Après tout, il avait tenté de le séparer de Nino et les avait rendu malheureux!

-Ne, Sho-chan... t'es tout pâle, ça va pas? C'est de me revoir qui te met dans cet état?  
-Je, non, enfin si mais ça va...  
-Bon...

Le repas commença mais très vite Sho ne tint plus.

-Satoshi... Nino...je vous demande pardon à tous les deux pour...  
-...avoir tout fait pour nous séparer? Pour avoir fait souffrir Aiba-chan? Ou pour les deux?  
-Ninomiya-kun...

Sho baissa la tête. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait réalisé tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un des principaux concernés lui faisait tout aussi mal. Finalement, c'était sûrement là sa punition.

-Oui... pour tout ça, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il y eut un silence où Aiba retint sa respiration et tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire pour protéger son amour, où Satoshi regardait son ex petit-ami au plus bas, où Nino était partagé entre colère retenue et soulagement d'avoir enfin vidé son sac et où Jun dégusta ses ramens.

-Ah t'avais raison Aiba-chan, c'est délicieux! Je reviendrai avec Hideaki si c'est possible...  
-Heu... MatsuJun...

Le concerné releva son nez de son bol et regarda successivement les convives...

-Ah, pardon...

Puis il replongeât dans ses nouilles.

-Ah non mais franchement c'est super bon quoi...

Malgré son enthousiasme, il était bien le seul à être naturel. Même Aiba avit perdu sa bonne humeur et ça, ça ne lui plu pas du tout. Dans un fracas de céramique, il haussa la voix.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit vos tronches de déterrés! Entre un qu'est prêt à chialer, un qu'est presque mort à plus respirer, un qui transpire la colère comme pas permis et l'autre qui se demande s'il vient pas de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale en s'engageant à l'agence on est servis! Non mais regardez-vous à tourner autour du temple comme des moines égarés! Mais bougez-vous un peu! Dites-vous vos quatre vérités qu'on en parle plus! Ah mais oh!

Il jeta un regard glacial aux quatre autres puis repartit dans son bol.

-Toujours aussi bon...

Blasés, les deux couples le regardèrent. Il était rare que le grand Marvelous s'emporte de la sorte.

-Hum... je suppose qu'il a raison...  
-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, Aibaka... ah umai!  
-Bon alors c'est partit.

Nino posa ses avant-bras sur la table et regarda Sho.

-T'as conscience de ce que tu nous a fait au moins?  
-Mais... bien sûr! Pourquoi tu crois que je serais là à m'excuser si c'était pas le cas!  
-Mah Nino-chan! Faut quand même le comprendre un peu! Il était vraiment amoureux de Satoshi-kun! Enfin... je...  
-Et alors? Moi aussi!

Aiba tentait désespérément de soutenir son amant mais rien ne lui venait. Il était clair que c'était Sho le responsable de tout ce malheur et personne d'autre.

-Puis réagi toi aussi, Aiba! Avoues qu'il s'est servit de toi au départ!

Ce fut au tour de Masaki de baisser la tête.

-Oui... mais ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre Nino-chan... c'est que ce malheur à conduit à mon bonheur malgré tout. Ne, Nino-chan... pourquoi est ce que tu est si réticent au bonheur des autres?

Cette question glaça Nino. Lui? Réticent au bonheur des autres?

-Mais... non... je suis content pour toi!  
-Tu n'arrêtes pas de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis... Tu sais Nino. Sho-chan sais très bien que ce qu'il a fait est horrible, mais tu n'as jamais été désespéré toi? Toi qui comme moi à connu l'enfer de l'orphelinat, le froid et la famine... t'as pas le droit de ne pas comprendre sa détresse! T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit!

Fondant en larmes, Aiba se laissa entourer par les bras de Sho qui lança un regard plein de reproches à Nino.

-Ecoute, Ninomiya-kun... haïs-moi tant que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, laisse Masaki hors de ta vengeance, ok?  
-Mais, je...  
-Mah... c'est vrai que c'est quand même super bon...

Nouveau silence.

-Satoshi...  
-Hm? Ah oui, bah c'est bon... enfin je veux dire, désolé de ne pas participer à votre discussion qui me regarde quand même pas mal, mais là vous tournez en rond et vous partez dans le mauvais sens.  
-Et bien alors parle toi!  
-Comme tu voudras, Nino... Alors récapitulons: Sho est désolé, pour ma part je lui pardonne, de plus, il vient de nous prouver qu'Aiba-chan est devenu la personne qu'il aime le plus maintenant, Aiba-chan est heureux avec lui, lui aussi, et toi avec moi... et bien sûr, moi avec toi. Ah et Matsumoto-kun avec Takizawa-san. Donc tout va bien, on est content et les ramens sont super. Allez c'est réglé, on tourne la page... AH UMEE!

Le blanc qui suivit sa réplique fut des plus longs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coupé par un rire franc venant de Kazunari.

-Alors là, tu parles d'un résumé miteux! Mais c'set vrai... Moi aussi... je te pardonne, Sakurai-kun...  
-Merci, et encore désolé.  
-Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'Aibaka est heureux!Si jamais tu le fait pleurer, je te tue hein?!  
-Pas de soucis de ce côté là.

Échangeant un regard complice avec son amant, Sho le serra encore plus contre lui.

-Et beh voilà... je devrais pousser une gueulante un peu plus souvent moi...

Le repas se termina ainsi dans la bonne humeur d'un nouveau départ. Quand ils revinrent au studio, le manager leur annonça qu'ils devaient poser tous les cinq pour un shoot spécial.

-Un shoot spécial?  
-Oui Aiba-kun, mais je ne peux rien vous dire avant la fin. Allez, mettez-vous devant ce fond blanc s'il vous plait. Le thème est « l'amitié » alors je veux que vous soyez le plus proches possible, et je me fout de savoir quels problèmes il y a entre vous, car oui, je suis au courant!

Tous les cinq se regardèrent puis dans un grand sourire dirent:

-Mais il n'y a aucun problème entre-nous!

Ils allèrent se changer puis prirent la pose. Tout alla très vite, Nino se mit en bout, passant un bras sur les épaules d'Ohno qui lui même s'appuya sur l'épaule de Sho qui alla passer son bras autour de la taille de Masaki lui même appuyé de tout son corps contre un MatsuJun tout sourire.

-Ah superbe! Manager, venez-voir.

Intrigué, l'homme s'approcha de Shige, le photographe, et prit son appareil dans ses mains. La photo qu'il pu voir le fit sourire à son tour.

-Elle est parfaite... pas besoin d'une autre prise...  
-Eh? A ce point? Wouah, on est doués, ne les amis?

Tous répondirent un grand « HAI » à Aiba qui s'empressa d'aller voir le résultat, suivit des autres.  
Ils se retrouvèrent face à de l'amitié simplement, des sourire et du bonheur.

-Vous voyez, commença Aiba, finalement, on était fait pour tous se rencontrer...  
-Hm...  
-Je suis heureux de vous entendre dire ça... Ce shoot spécial est fait pour la naissance d'un nouveau genre de mannequinat, le mannequinat de groupe.  
-Eh? Vous voulez dire qu'on va toujours poser tous les cinq?  
-Exactement! Messieurs, désormais, vous êtes « Arashi »!


End file.
